Trust Comes With A Price
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie is the American good girl in school. Also she's the girlfriend of Wade Barrett. He runs the school, everyone is scared of him. What happens when John Cena arrives. Things change. He may also win the heart of Torrie. Nexus won't bow out silently.
1. Trapped Within The Power

New Story: Trust Comes With A Price

Summary: Torrie Wilson is the all American good girl in school. Also she's the girlfriend of Wade Barrett. He runs the school, everyone is scared of him. But when John Cena comes to the school, he might be the match for Wade. He also may win the heart of the lovable cheerleader? One way or another. Nexus will not bow out silently.

Nexus consisting of 7 boys.

Wade Barrett: Her boyfriend, and leader of the group. He says jump! and they say how high.

David Otunga: Idiot, and immature, sleeps with every girl he can. Wade's right hand man.

Skip Sheffield: Big bold boy, big eyes. Wade's heavy. Skip is the one that does the most beating. Lots of strength, but dumb as a plank.

Heath Slater: The Weak One, Plays Games all the time. Laughs at everything. Looks like a girl.

Mike Traver: Big Mike. Guy that always shouts at everything.

Justin Garbriel: Nice one, but is very altethic and terrified of Wade.

Darren Young: Sleeps around, and recently been kicked out of the group after he failed a task from Wade. Darren moved.

Yep that's them.

Now the Girl of Nexus. Her name Torrie Wilson. She's the all American good girl. Beautiful smile, amazing look, and such a sweet personality. Sweetest, Nicest girl in school. she's the one that everyone wants to be friends with.

But right now…she was….a all American trapped good girl.

She loved Wade but man can he be a jerk sometimes. He treats Torrie more like a trophy than a girlfriend. Like she is his property. Lady of Nexus she's been labelled for many months now. She hated it. It sounded quite ridiculous. But she's learnt to never argue with Wade.

Torrie was beautiful, some guys have given her crown for the most beautiful girl in school. She was nice and sweet to anyone. Which people sometimes could not believe just how nice Torrie was. She does charity work, and helps out all the school events…even though Barrett didn't like it sometimes. He knew that his girlfriend had a heart of gold.

Torrie was the girl, that other girls would try and follow. Idolise her. Torrie didn't understand why? She was a normal girl, ordinary girl. She cries, laughs, gets bored, tired, lazy, silly. Feel ignored especially with Wade. She's just like all the other girls at school so she didn't understand why she was liked so much.

From years of lessons of friendship. Torrie found out who are her true, real friends. And she definitely cherishes them.

When she first got with Wade, she was happy but when he suddenly got big headed, and acted like he walks around owning the school. Like it's his and he has pleasure in scaring, or hurting someone who steps out of line. Tall, dark, handsome…and a rotten heart….great catch. A gorgeous, Manchester boy. How can he be so evil?

Sometimes Torrie would just stand there watching him, in disgust. Pushing a kid in the lake just because he accidentally bumped into Torrie. And Wade got into his head, he was trying to hit on Torrie so the kid paid a great price for it. She felt ashamed sometimes to be his girlfriend. Like she was being trapped in his world, in his kingdom. She wondered all the time, if Wade was cheating on her. Because girls threw themselves at him. And he loved it. He loved the lifestyle. He had the most popular girl in school as a girlfriend…and he had the whole school in his hand.

He just loved it! Loved the power. Nothing and no one can take that away from him.

Torrie was unhappy in her life. She wanted someone to just stand up to Wade but it never happened. The closest there's been…was Randy Orton but he got one hit on Wade and then Nexus just ambushed and Randy was left on the floor, beaten up.

Torrie hated it, hated the life style. She just wanted to be normal. She felt like she was trophy. Locked up in his world. Tight, very tight! Maybe like a princess locked up in a tower, guarded by an villain. Sometimes Torrie felt like that. Sometimes he treated her nicely, respected her. He showers her with presents only when he wants too. And she has to keep telling him she didn't need one of his bullies to be a bodyguard.

She can defend herself but Wade never let her. He would just make one of Nexus members, walk behind like some kind of shadow. She'll never forget the day….Torrie was walking down the hall, and footballer Randy Orton greeted her, and before he could even say another word. Big bold, Skip Sheffield grabbed Randy by his shirt and threw into the locker.

Torrie couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't know how much more she could take of it, being treated like a piece of property, co name….Torrie Wilson, Girl of Nexus. No man can go near her…only Nexus.

She knew every single of them, had a crush on her. Justin Gabriel joked once, and Wade punched him to the ground. So she felt trapped, a prisoner of Wade Barrett's clutches.

"Wade I'm bored" 18 year old Torrie Wilson moaned running her fingertips through her honey blonde hair, she was currently sat at the skate park where she was forced to hang out with him and the rest of his friends. The Nexus Idiots.

"Play with Chloe" Wade spoke while the group of Nexus boys just sat on the benches. Hanging out like they usually do. People were around, but they weren't allowed in the territory of Nexus. If someone tried, they would pay the consequences. It was all about boundaries. Wade was almost sick of power. He just loved it.

Torrie just rolled her eyes, before she started to play with her nails. Feeling completely ignored. As usual, Wade would look up at her if he wanted a kiss, or even she decided to walk away. At the moment he was doing what he always does, ignoring Torrie by talking to his friends.

Torrie didn't even know if they even liked Wade, I think some of them were just scared of him so they decided to become sheep, and join with the bully of the school.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Torrie, will you stop moaning. I'm busy"

Torrie just leaned back on her seat, folding her arms. "Working on what? You never do homework or course work so what could you be working on?" she asked with attitude.

Wade's eyes glared at her, while the rest of them stayed dead silent, not daring to talk. "Torrie, I'm working, now if you want go and get a drink. Then go? But come straight back" Wade warned.

Torrie just did a salute, getting a chuckle from Justin. Wade's eyes snapped at him and Justin just cleared his throat. Justin was the only one Torrie could talk too, and get on with on some levels…..the rest were too….nasty, she couldn't even strike up a friendship with them. At least Justin treated her, like a human being. A person…not a golden trophy.

Torrie went to walk away, but Wade suddenly grabbed her arm. "Second thought, Otunga go and get Torrie a drink"

Torrie just moaned "Wade, I can go to the shops by myself,. I'm a big girl" Torrie moaned at him.

Wade just looked at her, with her eyes sparkling at him. He then gave Otunga a sharp "Go and get it" look across his face. David suddenly rose from where he was sitting. He almost ran to the shop after one look from Wade.

"Wade, you are such a jerk. You won't let me do anything" Torrie folded her arms.

Wade stared at her. "You what?" his frame, overshadowed Torrie's.

"I could have just gone myself, and you just do what you always do. I'm sick of it"

"Whatever" he shunned Torrie.

Torrie shook her head. "Jerk, I'm out of here"

"Torrie, get back here!" he ordered.

"No! you may think you can order everyone else. But not me!" Torrie growled back at Wade. The tall boy just glanced at the blonde.

"SMACK!" the blonde cried out a scream. No one else was in sight, so no one saw what he did.

The Nexus boys just looked on in disbelief, when Wade whacked Torrie to the floor. Heath bit his lip, Skip just looked on with a smirk. Justin just stared. Traver just shouted like he usually does. Justin looked on in shock, and disproved from his leader.

Torrie kneeled down on the floor, touching her cheek with Wade standing over her. Her breath rapidly increased, while her eyes looked on in fear of her boyfriend's. she disobeyed him, and declined his order….he just struck her.

Torrie's emerald eyes, became watery from the slap. Tears rose behind her eyes, frightened of Wade. He suddenly grabbed her from the floor, holding onto her arm tightly "Now, don't you ever yell at me again? Got it"

Torrie lowered her head down, crying softly. She almost felt breaking back down to the floor after what he had done. She knew she couldn't run away, Wade had her forever. No escape. Her life was with him…until he got bored of her…he didn't look like that he would be for many years.

Torrie couldn't believe, Wade. Her defender….what she used to call him. Just treated her like that.

"Sit" he ordered the blonde.

Torrie just sat down, petting Chloe, in silence.

Wade took his seat, while he went back to what he was doing. Acting normally. "Any more problems?"

Nexus boys just shook their heads. Torrie just sat by Wade's side, in pain.

David Otunga came back "Here you go" he put the drink of Coca Cola in front of Torrie.

She just gave him a thank you smile, hiding the tears in her eyes.

David could tell something had happened "What's going on?"

Heath pulled him closer, and whispered "Wade hit Torrie"

"What?" Otunga said back. He knew it was wrong but he wasn't even going to voice his reason.

Justin looked at Torrie, he got a piece of paper from his English book. While Wade was too busy talking the rest of them. He slipped it in Torrie's school bag.

Torrie just looked at it, and smiled softly at him. "Are you okay?" he mouthed.

Torrie just nodded her head, if Justin was gone from Nexus…she didn't know what she'll do.

It would then be, official…it would be…..

Her personal hell.

…...

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Cody Rhodes came running over to the group of students that were sitting,. Relaxing on the green grass of the park.

"Cody, we heard you the first time" Randy Orton spoke.

"Yeah what's going on? Ice cream van here?" Ted Dibiase asked holding Maryse in his arms.

"What? No, I was at the skate park."

Randy snapped up his head. "Cody, you didn't go….where I hope you didn't?"

"What? No I quickly ran back. Torrie was shouting back at Wade"

"Was she?" Eve Torres spoke up, while she sketched in her art book.

"Yeah," Cody nodded sitting back down on the grass, Eve came in his lap flipping through her art book. While she lied on his knees.

"What did she say?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really listen or hang around to find out" Cody spoke.

Eve moaned "How come Torrie can't hang out with us?"

"Last time she tried, I got kicked in the face by Wade" Randy spoke.

"That's because Torrie was leaning on your shoulder"

"So Tor and I have been friends for years, and it's like she's forbidden to hang out with me. I told her years ago, not to fall for Wade's crap and then look where she is"

"Locked up, trapped in Nexus" Cody said.

"Nexus, sorry that sound so stupid" Eve giggled.

"Never ever say that if they are around, or else I'll get my butt kicked" Cody told his girlfriend, with a gentle kiss on the temple.

"I would so love to get Torrie from them, also I love to give Wade the ass kicking he deserves. I'm sick and tired of him thinking he owns the fucking school" Randy Orton growled.

"It's been like that for years Randy, it won't ever change" Ted spoke.

"Exactly no one has the guts to stand up to him, I dare the day they mess with Maryse again" Ted spoke while Maryse gave him a smile, and a kiss on the lips. She remembered the day that David tried to hit on her, and Ted pushed David into the locker. He got speared down to the floor by Skip.

"If he didn't have his cronies, his boys….he wouldn't be so tough" Randy folded his arms.

"Exactly, maybe we could take them on?"

"Who?" Ted asked.

"Me, you and Randy"

"3 against 6, and Skip is like two people. Yeah Cody I don't fancy our chances" Randy spoke.

"Yeah I'm too young to die" Ted moaned, burying his head on Maryse's chest.

"Well maybe we need to get an army, I bet loads of people are sick and tired of them" Cody spoke.

"Cody, it won't work" Ted spoke to his best friend.

"We could try and isolate one of them, but…I don't even think Barrett cares about them"

"I don't even think they are friends, some of them are just probably just scared" Eve said.

Just then, a group of students came over consisting of Evan Bourne, Kelly, Kelly, Mickie James, Maria, Kanellis, Montrel Porter (MVP) Matt and Jeff Hardy and few others.

"Hey dudes" Jeff said with his hand linked in with Maria's.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Randy spoke. "Hey Mick's"

She just tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, acting shy. She had a HUGE crush on Randy Orton.

"Hey guys" MVP spoke while he kicked a football. The two groups came together, chatting and gossiping like they usually do on their days off school.

"Oh look what Wade and his sheep, did" Jeff shown his painting, and it had been ruined.

"Is it supposed to have a big blue stain?" Cody asked.

"Well I was painting, and I don't know which one it was….probably Slater since he throws a ball like a girl. Splashed paint onto my picture"

"Such bastards" Matt growled.

"I know they did it on purpose, it's supposed to be for my art project and now I'm going to fail" Jeff sighed.

"Baby it's okay, I'll help you after class" Maria winked. Jeff smiled and kissed her cuddling his 4 year girlfriend.

"So what's going on?" Eve asked.

"Not much, but guess what!" Kelly beamed.

"What?"

"Ria, tell her!" Mickie joined in smiling, while Randy couldn't help but stare at her.

"Torrie is on the homecoming committee, we'll finally get time to spend with her!" Mickie, Maria beamed with Kelly.

Randy just chuckled before he lied down in the grass. "Ha! good luck, grantee. One of Barrett's bastards would be standing at the door" he told the group.

"Oh for god sake! It's not fair! I miss Torrie she used to always hang out with us" Mickie moaned.

"She would be here right now" Cody spoke.

"Instead she's with them"

"Guys she's got the name of Girl of Nexus….on her crown…..Torrie is stuck with them, nothing we can do about it" Randy spoke.

"Great, Torrie stops Michelle and Layla. Aka…Tweedle Dee and tweedle Dum when they pick on us" Kelly moaned, as she sat down on the grass.

"Great we have to put with their, mean girl crap. Them two are so immature" Mickie whined.

"Why couldn't Michelle be with Wade, then Torrie could be with us" Maryse said.

"Because I think even for Wade. Michelle would drive him insane" Randy answered. He then looked at Mickie, and just touched her hand gently.

"Hey, don't let the bimbo's get to you. Nothing is wrong with you" Randy offered his smile.

Mickie just smiled back, blushing like crazy. "Thanks Randy"

Cody just pulled Randy over by his t shirt. "Dude, just ask her out"

Randy looked at him. "What?"

"So obvious you like her?" Cody said quietly.

Randy turned his eyes towards Mickie before he turned back to Cody. "Shut up"

"What? You liked Torrie for years and you never asked her. Step up dude" Cody said.

Randy blinked at him "Cody…"

"Now Torrie is off limits, I'm sure Mickie would love to go out with you. Tell you what I'll help you"

"Cody…" Randy warned.

"Hey Mickie,"

Mickie looked over at Cody.

"Randy would like to ask you out?" Randy just looked on speechless, while Mickie just looked at Cody and then Randy.

"Thank you Cody, I appreciate that"

"Your welcome" Cody spoke smiling, before he turned back to Eve.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Eve giggled.

Cody grinned at her "That's why you love me isn't it?" Eve just nodded before she knocked Cody over on the grass before they started messing around.

"Exactly" Eve spoke, kissing Cody.

"Dude, get a room" Ted spoke.

Cody just answered by kissing Eve on the lips passionately.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, still he hadn't been able to ask Mickie out. "Hey Mickie,"

Mickie looked at him. "Yeah"

Randy cleared his throat. "I was….wondering…..if…maybe…one day…after school…or…." he was about to ask her. laughter and fun was filling in the park but soon it was going to be broken...

"Guys! Jerks alert!" Evan pointed.

Randy looked up and saw Nexus coming near them. "Everyone grab your stuff," he ordered, his blood boiled when he saw his good friend Torrie next to Wade. While he held her hand, as he walked.

The group tried to leave but Nexus surrounded them.

"Hey losers" Wade smirked. Torrie just eyed him before she softly waved at Randy. She folded her arms with her blonde hair shaping her beautiful face. Torrie just stood there in silence, like a doll. Like she wasn't allowed to have an opinion, the right to speak. Didn't have a mind for her own.

"Hey Jeff, love the painting" Heath spoke laughing with David.

"Thanks" Jeff sarcastically told.

"You might fail that, Hardy" Skip laughed.

"Hey at least I don't throw a ball like a girl" Jeff aimed back at Heath.

"What did you just say?" Heath snapped back. He pushed Jeff back but the extreme rainbow haired young boy pushed Heath back.

"Wendy" Matt spoke laughing.

Suddenly Jeff felt the wrath of Skip after Wade clicked his fingers, seconds later, Skip moved and he grabbed Jeff by his shirt lifting him up, obeying Barrett

"Jeff!" Matt tried to help but Traver hit him in the face.

"Jeff! Let him go! Please!" Maria pleaded in tears, scared for her boyfriend.

Skip suddenly shook Jeff. "Hardy, I'm going to enjoy hurting you one day, badly"

Torrie just looked on helplessly. Jeff used to be a good friend of hers, she was witnessing him being by shook harshly by Skip.

"Wade, please stop him" Torrie begged her boyfriend.

"Okay, Skip that's enough" Skip then threw Jeff down to the ground. Maria immediately ran over and put her arms around Jeff. Jeff staggered back to his feet and Maria just grabbed him so he wouldn't feel any more pain from Nexus.

"Hey Torrie, how's it going? You remember me…Randy. Your best friend from school" Randy suddenly spoke.

Torrie just had lower her head down. She couldn't answer Randy. She was forbidden…

Wade came closer to Randy. "You don't speak to my girl, do you understand?" Wade warned Orton.

"Or what? Big, dumb frank stein will attack me?" Randy shot back in Wade's face. "I still care about Torrie, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Randy snapped.

Wade just looked at Randy, and then kneed him in the stomach. Orton fell down to the floor, Cody and Ted came by his side. Torrie just looked on concern.

"Randy" Torrie whispered in a soft voice. Just above a whisper.

Mickie came over, worried about Randy. "Orton, when are you going to know and stop defending her" Mickie quietly spoke. Randy just sighed before he grimaced in pain.

"Ooh wow! Look David!" Heath snatched Eve's art book.

"Hey! Give it back! It's my art project I spent ages!" that's all Nexus had to hear bullying Eve. Traver just ripped it. Eve started to cry, Cody tried to defend her but was pushed back.

"Oh oops" he said laughing.

"Sorry princess, here you go. I'll fix it for you" David spoke, he then opened his Coca Cola bottle and just "Accidentally" spilt it on the pages.

"Oh, sorry here you go" David gave her the tattered, wet book back. Eve just looked at them before she ran away. Nexus just laughed, while the group all glared at them but no one even moved.

Eve just ran away. Cody followed his upset girlfriend. Plain and Simple, Wade, Slater, Otunga, Traver, Skip and maybe Justin…they were a bunch of disrespectable bullies. They bullied who they wanted, wherever they wanted….disrespectable and they loved it.

The power, they just loved it!

Torrie just looked on in disgust, but she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She would try but Wade just shunned her, and after being hit by him earlier. She had no chance. She had to just stand there watching. Helplessly and in silence.

"You guys are nothing but bullies!" Maryse shouted.

Wade came up to the blonde, Ted and Randy stood either side of him but then Heath, Skip, Justin and Otunga came behind Wade.

Wade just laughed, with the rest of his bullies. "Nice, instrument. Kelly." he snatched it and threw it on the floor, and stood on it.

"Hey! That's not mine!" Kelly cried.

"You guys are horrible!" Mickie screamed.

Wade came closer, Randy sprinted to her side. "Touch her, I'll make sure you regret it" Wade just laughed at Randy before he dragged Torrie by his side.

"See you later, losers. Come on guys let's go" The group of boys followed Wade. Torrie was dragged along. She just looked back at her former friends. Maryse was cuddling Ted. Kelly was crying because of her instrument being broken. Randy was holding Mickie. Cody had helped Eve pick up her pages. It was a complete mess.

Once again, it was all thanks to Nexus bullying tactics.

"I'm so sorry" she mouthed to Randy.

Randy just comforted Mickie, as she was shook up since Wade was right in her face. Someone had to stop them? Stop Wade. Randy couldn't do it alone….he didn't, no one stood a chance.

No one dared to take the challenge.

…...

Everything stayed the same…..

That's until a silver car pulled up on the drive way. A boy from Boston came from the car, and he just looked at his new surroundings. His bright blue eyes looked up at the sky. He had muscles, he had heart. Strength. Everything every girl wanted in a boy.

He blinked around his surroundings. "John, get your stuff from the car"

He was smart, strong, funny, caring….he was the new tall, dark and handsome.

Barrett had competition. Can this boy change everything?

One way or another….

A new dawn had started.

…...

Okay I thought I would have a change of scenery lol. I wanted to try a high school story for ages but never had a good summary, I think this is good! Nexus remind me of bullies in high school.

Anyways thank you for reading! Please Review!

PeacexLovexKisses

Next Time: Torrie meets John Cena.


	2. When Their Eyes Meet

Chapter 2: When Their Eyes Meet.

"John, will you please get your stuff from the car" John Cena SR stressed at his 19 year old son.

The blue eyed cutie turned his head, towards his father. "Fine" he walked over to the car, and pulled out a few of his boxes. He then took one box in and then just played on his phone.

His father continued to glance at John, "Don't play smart with me, get your stuff"

"I did" John spoke back.

"All your stuff"

John just rolled his eyes before he took the rest of the boxes in the house. He kept going in and out the door, putting the boxes on the floor of the new bare house. John came out of the house, leaving his brothers and father in the house, settling into their new home.

They were excited and happy to be here. They all were…except for John. He didn't like it at all, he was settled and happy where he lived. He had it all, now…he's been torn, moved away from his roots. With no friends, no job, no nothing.

He had to leave everything behind, school, and job. Everything. His crystal blue eyes shadowed because of the hat on his head. He was dressed in jeans and a t shirt and black trainers. He had muscles; obviously he would fit in perfectly with the rest of the jocks in the school.

Staring around at his surroundings. He watched an elderly woman walking her dog stop before she carried on speed walking as fast she could. He heard a few whistles from the distance. He already hated this, it wasn't like where he came from. He didn't want to be here. It was all different and John didn't like it one bit.

"Wow look at this place!" another voice spoke.

John just leaned on the wall while he continued to text his old friends back in Boston.

He wasn't interested in the slightest.

"You could try and look like you're happy you know?" Matt Cena said to his younger brother.

John looked at him, "But I'm not happy"

"Crack a smile, John. It won't hurt you"

John chose to ignore his family members and just went inside, to pick what room he was going to be living in now.

…...

Randy let out a huge groan, as he stood there in anger over what the Nexus bullies had done. The storm had hit, now the dust was starting to settle. It was a complete mess thanks to the immature boys.

"I hate them! I hate them, I hate Barrett!" Randy kept shouting, still holding a hand on his midsection after the attack.

Eve's soft sobs were heard, while she had her head on Cody's chest. "My art work is ruined, look what they did" Eve muttered, as her art pages fell on the floor below, tattered, wet. It didn't look professional at all. It looked like paper Marche. Complete mess.

"I know, my flute is broken. I'm going to pay for this" Kelly, Kelly whined.

"Make them pay for it" Ted said

Randy suddenly laughed out loud. "Yeah we have more chance of us growing wings then them morons paying out" Randy said as he bent down slightly.

"Randy, do you want to want to see a doctor or something?" Cody asked.

"What? No I'm fine" Randy dismissed.

Mickie looked at him concerned. "You look in pain, you could have busted ribs or something? Wade really nailed you in the stomach" Mickie said on.

"I'm fine" Randy defended himself, ignoring the pain after the attack of Nexus.

"Dude, are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Trust me I have had worse" Orton replied.

"I don't know, after big dumb idiot Sheffield shook me. I'm seeing a few stars" Jeff moaned. Maria leaned on his shoulder.

"Come on Randy, you're going to do the doctors to get checked out, no excuses" Mickie dragged Randy by his arm. One yelp of pain and Orton finally agreed.

"Yeah okay, I'm not going to get any peace" Randy gently chuckled. Mickie picked up her school bag and had her arm on Randy's forearm.

"Take it easy, see you at school hopefully"

"Don't worry I'll be there, without me. Cody would get murdered" Randy spoke teasing the youngest one out of the group.

"Hey! I protected my girl" Cody spoke putting a protective arm around Eve. She let out a small smile before cuddling into Cody's embrace, comforting herself.

Randy and Mickie left the group, as soon as Orton was gone. The others decide to head off home in case the Nexus bullies came back for round 2, and without Randy with them, they stood no chance whatsoever.

…...

"Oh my god now that was too funny!" Heath Slater laughed out loud, the bullies just sat back down on the table. Relaxing, slouching about like they usually do. None of them were class A students, well Barrett gets Straight A's only because of his power over the school and the educated, smart student help him. Well is ordered to.

Torrie is the only one out of the group that actually does her own work, that actually is awarded for her own hard work, and she loved that. Because she deserved it and earned. She wasn't anything like the Nexus. She was sweet, cute, caring and friendly to anyone. Torrie was the only one in the Nexus, people liked.

The prisoner, the princess was the only one that students weren't afraid of. But hardly anyone would even come near her, if Wade or any of the other bullies are around her.

"It was, I love winding those losers up" Wade laughed evilly.

"Poor Torress, do you think the smart bitch will get a A now" David Otunga slapped hands with Barrett laughing with the rest of them. Torrie sat beside Wade, arms folded. With a not impressed expression all over her face. Not laughing along.

She was not impressed whatsoever….she hated their bullying tactics. One because it was wrong, she hated bulling…and two…they used to be her close friends and she hated to see them in trouble. It seemed to be always that group, Nexus targeted.

Torrie sometimes felt like Wade is trying to prove something, something set in stone. Torrie's mine, and she'll always be mine….the way they always bully the same group.

"B…itch?" Skip tilted his head, not understanding.

Wade looked at the strong, bald headed boy. "It's alright Skip, don't worry about it"

Skip just nodded, and then laughed on with the others.

Torrie kept her head lowered down, Justin wasn't saying much. He would laugh sometimes but he didn't like what Nexus were doing. He can understand them defending themselves, but to bully for no reason…just wasn't any point of it.

"You guys are such jerks" Torrie blurted.

Wade turned his head towards his blonde girlfriend. "What's wrong with you now?"

Torrie looked up at Wade, then saw the rest of boys looking at her. "Sometimes you guys can be so cruel, it's not fair. They didn't even do anything"

"But it was funny"

"And fun" Heath added as he and Traver laughed.

Torrie's eyes narrowed, still with her arms folded. She scoffed with a unbelievable look across her face. "Yeah you tell me? What part of that was funny and fun?" Torrie asked the boys.

Wade glanced at Torrie. "Alright,"

"No, it's not"

"Tor, stop moaning"

Torrie's lashes opened "Torrie, only my friends call me Tor." she growled, glaring at Heath, David, Skip and Traver. She wouldn't dare look at Wade and she did consider Justin as a friend.

"Fine, Torrie!" Heath spoke back in a bold tone at her name. Torrie just rolled her eyes still with arms folded. "We were just amusing ourselves, it was fun"

"Fun? Amusing yourselves…and others expense. You didn't have to hit Randy" Torrie spoke.

"I'm the one that hit Orton, so why don't you say that to me? Tor" Wade said.

Torrie turned her head towards her boyfriend, she didn't back down. But her breathing increased. "You didn't have to hit Randy, he didn't do anything wrong. These guys are my friends and you all always bully and hurt them" Torrie explained, raising her voice.

"You don't want us to do that?" Traver asked.

"No, I would like you to stop" Torrie spoke quite softly.

"Really?" David said.

"Yes it's wrong and please just stop it. I would like for you to stop"

Wade smirked "Say pretty please"

"Pretty please" Torrie repeated, silence actually hit the group. Torrie wondered if they actually had listened to her.

Of course not.

A loud noise of laughter came from every single member of the Nexus. Wade just kept laughing putting his arm around Torrie's shoulder, pulling her close if she liked it or not.

Torrie just moaned silently over their treatment.

"Oh babe, you can be so sweet and funny sometimes" Wade pulled the blonde closer, Torrie muffled softly when he planted a kiss on her lips. She loved his kiss, but she hated him so if she was ever to be free from him. She could live without him. But she would miss the way he kisses her.

Wade pulled away, Torrie just let a small grin come across her face. His kiss drawn the blonde. But she hated this, hated that she was trapped in Nexus. It was like this was the midst of her personal hell. Could anyone save her? She never needed a hero, she never needed someone to come to the rescue…well now she did.

She needs a hero, and she needs one now. She wanted to be free, free of Nexus. She wanted to break through to freedom.

Maybe today, she had finally got that wish. She had made on a shooting star. Maybe it had come to a time, where that wish was going to be granted for the young spirited blonde.

…...

"You really do care about Torrie, don't you?" Mickie asked as she sat down in the waiting area of the doctors.

Randy nodded. "Yeah we've been friends for almost forever. It sometimes kills me to see her with those thugs. I'd like nothing more to give Wade, a punch in the mouth but it's other idiots of his that kind of stop me from doing that"

Mickie looked at him. "Well you could try, but I don't think it would end that well for you"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, but Mickie. Somehow Barrett has to be stopped. He can't go on like this forever"

"Maybe it can, and we have to start accepting that" Mickie said.

Randy leaned back on the seat, taking in a soft breath. "Maybe?"

Mickie looked at him before a small grin came across her face. "Hey Randy"

Randy turned his head towards the small brunette. "Yeah?"

"What were you going to say to me?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Oh I was…going to…" Suddenly Randy's heart started to race thinking of what words he could say. He wanted to ask Mickie out on a date but it seemed to be harder said than done.

The doctor came into the room, and called "Mr Randy Orton"

Randy looked at the doctor. "That's me" he got up, and Mickie stood up obviously going with him. Secretly both of them, were cursing under their breath. That once again the moment they both were waited for, fate had decided to ruin it again.

Randy sat down in the doctors office, he explained….in some brief details what happened.

"So you injured yourself on the pitch?" Doctor Bromwich asked. Not really believing the little white lie, Randy told her.

"Well…yeah"

The Female doctor looked at Mickie, and saw the look in her eyes. Whatever Orton did, Mickie was backing his side. "Okay…can you lie down on the bed for me?"

Randy nodded, he took off his black jacket. Put it on the back of the chair. He then sat up on the bed taking off his t shirt so it was easy for the doctor to examine him. He then let himself lie down on the bed. The female doctor gently pressed on his stomach area, and then pressed on his ribs. And that made Randy yelp softly in pain.

Mickie was almost going crazy sitting in the chair, she could see Randy lying down on the bed, but she couldn't see his torso. The temperature in the room suddenly made to max, Mickie was feeling hot, flushed almost. And her heart was doing races. She turned towards the posters on the wall to make her mind at ease, trying to act like everything is normal.

"Okay, keep eyes on the wall. Mickie. Okay eyes on the wall. Eyes fixed on the wall. Ooh I would love to be Randy's nurse…rubbing my hands up…and down…his…okay. Eyes! On the wall!" Mickie kept trying to tell herself.

The doctor sat back down on her chair. Randy lowered his black t shirt down, and sat back down on the chair next to Mickie, not realising she was seconds away…from fainting from the rush.

"You have a couple of bruised ribs, so I will sign you off football practice for a week. And just keep resting. I will give you some pain killers for the pain but there isn't much damage" The doctor explained.

Randy nodded understanding "Okay thank you" he put on his black coat.

The doctor looked at Mickie and back at Randy.

"She's a friend" Randy told her. Mickie looked up at Randy, and nodded still with a small dreamy smile on her face. She really liked Randy, he was her perfect boyfriend. Sweet, caring, handsome and funny. He was the perfect catch for her…

The doctor looked at him amused. "Okay, go careful now" she told the two teenagers. Much to say. Clear as day they were into each other.

Randy and Mickie were about to leave.

"Oh Mr Orton"

Randy turned back.

"No more fights" The doctor spoke, she saw straight through Orton's lie.

Randy hung his head down, before he nodded "Yes Ma'am" he then left with Mickie. As they walked through the corridor, Mickie suddenly giggled.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You didn't make that obvious in the slightest?" she said sarcastically while giggling.

"I was brought up not to lie" Randy said as he and Mickie out of the doctors together, still wanting nothing more…to hold each other's hands.

Mickie ran her fingers through her hair. "Ha, no kidding!" she giggled while she and Randy walked down the path together.

"I'll walk you home, Mick's"

Mickie smiled sweetly, and almost silly. "Oh thanks!" Randy chuckled, as he just got lost in her beautiful smile.

They walked along, side by side talking, chatting as friends do…wanting more than that secretly….but

Would either of them pluck up enough courage to declare their feelings? Only time will tell.

…...

Torrie continued to sit there absolutely bored out of her skull. She felt like the nights go on, and on forever. She always finds herself counting down the hours when she's allowed to go home and doesn't have to be anyway near Nexus, until the morning.

Wade looked at his watch. "Oh guys I have to help my dad, building a new shed"

Torrie looked at him, quite mumbling. "Great, can you get locked in?" she mumbled in a whisper. Justin heard, and just smiled slightly.

Wade got up from his seat, and slid on his black jacket.

"What about princess Goldilocks?" David said, Nexus seemed to have a nickname for the girl of Nexus.

Torrie folded her arms, not happy at all. But she had to live in misery.

"Who's going to escort her home, I have to take my sister to this stupid play" Heath spoke. "Crap! I'm already late!"

"One of you has too" Wade ordered. All the boys started to make excuses. Wade didn't like it one bit.

Torrie heard all the voices, did they think she was incapable of….walking home herself.

"I can go on my own" she wasn't heard, the voices overshadowed her voice.

"Wade, if I don't take Mercy my dad will kill me!" Heath said.

"Fine, Heath go" Wade spoke.

"I'll take her" Justin spoke.

Wade looked at him. "Thank you Justin!" he slapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"No…..problem" he faked a laugh.

Wade came closer to Torrie, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early"

Torrie faked a bright smile across her face. "I'll be there" Wade leaned closer, touching her chin gently. He gave her a soft, passionate kiss. When he wanted too, he treated Torrie like a princess and she loved it sometimes. She just wished he could stay like that. He had promised Torrie time and time again, he would try but…every single thing, he gave her back…was a broken promise.

Wade and the rest of the boys walked off, Torrie and Justin were left alone.

The young south African looked at the blonde. "Are you alright?"

Torrie just nodded. "Yeah, they can be such jerks sometimes"

Justin nodded, "I know, sometimes I want to speak out…but…"

Torrie shook her head, she totally understood where Justin was coming from. He rose his voice, and he will pay for it big time!

"I know, don't Justin. If I didn't have you here…I might lose my mind" Torrie sweetly giggled. Justin looked at the sweetheart blonde before he grinned.

"Come on let's get you home, Torrie"

Torrie followed him, and then linked arms with him. "Tor"

Justin looked at her, he smiled. Happy he was considered a friend to the honey blonde.

…...

"I'm going out!" John called.

"What about your dinner?" Carol Cena spoke to her son.

"I'm not hungry, fancy a walk" John said back. After all the unpacking, the family wanted to settle down to a nice dinner on the first night being in their new home.

"Fine, don't stay out too late. And John no trouble" Carol spoke.

John looked at his mother, before a innocent handsome grin came across his face. "Like I would ever cause trouble" he then opened the door, he walked down the steps before walking down the driveway. He then grabbed his football and started to explore. While the sun started to set.

…...

Torrie was sitting in her bedroom, she was finishing off her course work that needed to be in tomorrow. She stoked her white fluffy puppy known as Chloe. "Wanna go for a walk?" Torrie asked.

The snow white puppy wagged her little tail. Torrie smiled as she got on her baby blue coat. she was dressed in blue jeans, a pink satin long sleeved top with her black dolly shoes. She got Chloe's lead, and walked out of her bedroom.

"Hey sis"

Torrie smiled at her older brother, Tim. "Hey"

"Where are you going?"

"Just taking Chloe for a walk" Torrie explaining.

"Okay, don't stay out too late"

"Yes, yes I know"

Torrie walked down the stairs, coming to the front door.

"How's School sis?"

"Great" Torrie spoke.

"How's you and Wade?"

Torrie just closed the door, not wanting to answer that question. Any word, that Torrie was alone. Gunartee, she would have one of Nexus boys coming to her house to escort her. So Torrie stayed quiet, and stayed away from all the sights that they hang out at.

Torrie walked down the path with Chloe, with the wind blowing through her blonde locks. Suddenly, Chloe's lead slid out of her hand when Chloe saw a cat, and started to chase after it.

"Oh god, Chloe!" Torrie screamed out in the night. She felt the wind blow through her locks. Blowing her honey locks across her soft angelic face.

She wrapped her hand around her mouth, her eyes immediately filling up with tears. Concerned for her comforting companion. "Chloe" she called out, looking around, the sun was starting to set…and Torrie was really worried.

"Chloe, god! No! please baby come back" Torrie kept looking around, worried to death.

Torrie ran her fingers through her blonde hair, with worry in her eyes. Suddenly a football was kicked at her feet. Torrie yelped out stumbling back suddenly "Ahh!"

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry" she heard a deep voice.

Torrie looked up, and stumbled on someone she has never seen. A beautiful stranger she has ever seen. He had muscles, he had bright blue eyes. He was quite a presence….

Managing to say some kind of sentence. "Oh…...it's alright" Torrie spoke.

The boy picked up his football, and then looked back at the beautiful blonde. "I'm sorry" he apologised again.

Torrie nodded "It's okay" she offered a small smile.

"You alright?" John asked her. Seeing the look in her eyes.

Torrie looked at him, "Oh I lost my dog, she saw a cat….and ran off. I'm just really worried" Torrie spoke, with her tears almost falling down.

John nodded his head, he held his football underneath his arm. " it's alright, I can help you look if you want," he gently comforted her with his words.

"Really?" Torrie asked.

John nodded "Of course, makes up for me almost hitting you with my football" John spoke, with the cute dimples showing in his face.

Torrie glanced at him, before she ended up smiling back. She saw the heart stopping dimples in his smile. He had one hell of a cute smile, a smile that can stop a girl in their tracks. Definitely quite a catch, he was going to be popular with the girls…no doubt about that.

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on she couldn't have gone far" John said as he walked off, Torrie followed him the stranger. And she felt something…she never felt before….the sense of temptation, she wanted to definitely know who this boy is.

Torrie slightly blushed "Okay" she walked on with John. And somehow, the boy looked under a bush, and the white puppy was sitting under the bush.

"Pink collar, Chloe"

Torrie nodded.

John pulled the white puppy out, standing up "There you go" he presented the fluffy Maltese to Torrie.

"Oh my god! Thank you! So very much! Thank you. Chloe come here sweetie!" Torrie cuddled Chloe, close and gave her a kiss on the head. She then held Chloe in her hand, securely so Chloe couldn't escape.

"Thank you, very much" Torrie said to the stranger.

John cutely grinned at the young blonde. "It's no problem"

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah just moved here today"

"Oh, you settling in? like it?"

John shrugged as he looked at Torrie. "Yeah it's okay." at the start of the day, he hated it, and now he seemed to be like it. He met a sweet blonde young girl, that seemed to speed up his heartbeat.

"Where did you move from? Mind me asking?" Torrie asked as they walked back to her house, she kept looking around making sure she was safe from Nexus.

"Boston" John said.

"Oh, well I hope you settle in okay? I guess I'll see you around" Torrie sighed softly, another cute boy, she'll be forbidden to speak too.

John nodded, as he grinned handsomely. "Yeah I guess we will"

"Thank you very much, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't hit me with your football" Torrie giggled. John stared at her before he chuckled with her.

"Well I'm just happy, Chloe is okay" John spoke.

Torrie smiled at John. "Well bye, nice to meet you" she turned around, starting to walk up to her driveway.

"Oh I'm Torrie, Torrie Wilson by the way" The young blonde introduced herself.

"John Cena"

Torrie looked back at John, seeing his beautiful blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Brown hair, blue eyes, muscles. Sweet. Funny, caring and strong…wow! He was dead on what she wanted. Could he be the one? That she was waiting for.

"Well John Cena, see you around"

John smiled, melting Torrie down to the ground. "Trust me, you will"

Torrie gave him another smile before she walked up her driveway. John walked off, a grin came across his face as he turned back to the house. Torrie Wilson just walked into.

He turned back, as he walked home. Maybe now he wouldn't mind living here. The moment their eyes met, something special…struck them both. Something was blossoming…and John couldn't wait to see what happens.

…...

Torrie opened her front door, she let Chloe off her lead. The puppy just ran into the living room. The young blonde just leaned back on the door. She slid down to the wall, with a dreamy smile across her face.

She felt like she was touched by an angel, the moment she saw his ocean blue eyes….her heart just fluttered open. Like the light had been suddenly shone through her, beaming through the darkness that was her hollow heart….

"Torrie, what are you sitting on the floor for?" her father asked, as he looked up at the paper.

Torrie looked at her family as they stared at her. "Oh nothing, work to do" she sprinted up to her feet. She ran upstairs to her room, With a bright smile across her face. With her pearly whites showing in her smile.

Torrie lied down on her bed, she closed her eyes. With his blue eyes on her mind. She felt so excited, Wade Barrett had totally left her mind the moment she met John Cena.

Torrie got her diary from underneath her pillow. She opened it, and started to write in it as she usually does every night.

"_Dear Diary. Another day with the Nexus idiots. I don't know what I would do without Justin in there, go crazy probably. Wade can be such a jerk sometimes, god why do I even put up with him? He can be sometimes so sweet and romantic…ugh I deserve some respect from them! They just don't listen! Sometimes I feel like a china doll!. I miss Randy so much! And my other friends. I just wish I could spend time with them again. _

_Anyways. Something else happened, maybe my prayers have been answered...I'd love to know more about this beautiful stranger. Well I got his name. John Cena? Interesting. Boy from Boston. He is definitely quite a catch! If he goes to our school Hope he does! I'm sure he'll have a girlfriend in like minutes! he seemed nice. Hero of the hour of mine! his voice seemed so down to earth...and well his eyes...omg! I never seen something so deep and beautiful! He had muscles as well...wow I finally know what an attraction truly is. Well sleeping beauty is going to bed now, Night-Night_

_Love always XXXTorrieXXXX _

Torrie just put down her pen, she then tucked her diary underneath her pillow. She then got ready for bed. With that done she closed her eyes and fell asleep. With the handsome stranger John Cena on her mind.

…...

John sat down on the couch, he seemed to be in a different mood than he was before.

"What's up with you? Why are you so happy of all sudden?"

John just shrugged "I am dealing with us moving here"

"So you like it here?"

John grinned, thinking of the beautiful blonde. "Yeah it's alright" he surely wanted to know more about the honey blonde he met, in the moonlight. He just didn't know that could have severe consequences for him? He just didn't know his affection for her…could result in horrific consequences.

John just didn't know it yet. But soon, he will.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Okay! Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I seriously mean you guys are awesome! I really do try my best with my stories. Thank you for all the feedback.

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!

Next Time: John Cena meets Wade Barrett. Torrie is overjoyed that Cena is in the same school.


	3. Rise Of A New Hero

Chapter 3: Rise Of A New Hero.

It had happened, a brand new day. A Monday had came, the moment the bright sunshine rose high in the blue skies. Monday means one thing, the start of a new week in school. Perfect? Right. Well for the teachers and students it was another day of challenges. But something was different, something new…..and at the end of the day. Everyone will know exactly what that is.

"John! Wake up and get ready for school! It's your first day!" His mother shouted at him, as usual. John just laid in bed, till the final hour till he had to be at school. He wasn't looking forward to starting a new school. Wasn't because he was afraid and scared he didn't know anybody…it was because, he just couldn't be bothered to go through it all over again.

"I'm not going" he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

"Yes you are, it's your first day. Now move it!"

"Tomorrow will be my first day"

Carol Cena put her hands on her hips, frustrated with her second youngest son. "Jonathan Felix Antony Cena! If you don't get up right now. I swear to god I will take your phone, your weights away and you will be grounded till your 30th birthday now move your lazy butt out of bed this instant!" Carol warned.

John opened his eyes, and turned around to his face his mother. "Fine," he dragged himself out of bed, yawning. He lifted his muscular arms up, his abs shown when he stretched his body waking up on a new day. In a way, a new dawn….

"Thank you" she smiled.

"No, mom I got out of bed, so you wouldn't nag me anymore. I'd rather me at school with thousands of strangers than listen to your lecturing me" John said.

Carol just glared at John before she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

John shrugged, before he went into the bathroom. To get for his first day at a new school.

Carol walked down the stairs, grumbling to herself.

"What's wrong darling?" her husband asked.

"That boy seriously, knows how to push my buttons" Carol said to back to her husband.

"Just do what I do?"

"What ignore him? And leave it to me when he's being like that?" Carol asked her husband.

John Cena SR stared at his wife, before he walked closer to her. Putting his arms around her. "No, just threaten to take away his weights, trust me he'll do anything" he explained to her.

Carol nodded her head, before she grinned at her husband before they kissed in the hall way.

"I just had breakfast" Matt Cena spoke as he was walked past. Carol and John just looked at their sons and they turned to each other. Raising 5 sons is definitely a handful, but they love them equally very, very much.

Grace Cena, the youngest daughter of the family came down the stairs. The 7 year old girl came down the stairs, wearing her school uniform.

"Sweetheart you look so adorable"

Grace folded her arms, not happy. "I don't want to go"

"Honey you have to go to school, you know that. You'll meet some new really nice friends" Carol said to her step daughter, but she treated her as her own daughter.

"But, but….it's scary. I don't want too" Grace mumbled with her fingers in her mouth. She didn't want to start at a new school, she liked her old school.

"Sweetheart, you'll be more than okay"

"Darling, you be a good girl today. You can get that doll you want"

Grace then smiled "Okay! I'll go and get my bag!" she ran back upstairs.

Carol turned to John. "You used bribery?"

"That is the only thing that works with her, your way we'll be standing here all day. And she wouldn't even get to school" John spoke back to his wife.

Carol sighed "Fine, but you doing that. She's going realise she can have everything she wants"

"All the best for my little girl"

Carol grinned, before she heard Grace come down stairs with her pink school bag. "Can John take me to school?"

"That's if he gets to school himself" Carol spoke.

Grace folded her arms, stamping her little foot. Being cute and sweet at the same time. "Please I want John to take me to school" Grace asked sweetly. Grace was the closest one to John, because he always looked after her when she was growing up, so she would always be like some kind of limpet with him. Grace was very attached to her brother John.

"Go and ask him yourself" Carol spoke to her.

"Okay" Grace said in a sweet voice, she ran upstairs, and walked into John's bedroom. She saw her brother sitting on the bed doing up his trainers. Grace stepped in the room a little closer, and stood in front of John.

"Morning Gracie" John spoke. He opened his arms up, and Grace came in and hugged him.

"You okay?"

"My first day at this new school, I'm scared" Grace spoke.

"Sweetie it's alright, I have to start a new school. Look you'll be fine. Okay everyone will find you like I do, sweet and adorable" John spoke as he gave her another hug.

Grace looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Can you take me to school today?"

"You want me to take you to school?"

"Yes, please" she asked cutely.

"Okay I will but just this once, okay?" Grace nodded and slapped John's hand before he brought the young girl, in his embrace. She just put her little arms around him, comforting herself.

"You'll be fine" he whispered in her ear.

…...

Standing in front of her long sized mirror, the honey blonde was straightening her hair. As usual, she did everything she did every school day. Got out of bed, have a shower, get dressed, do her make up then sometimes straighten her hair.

Torrie picked up the last few strands before she ran the hot straighter down her honey blonde locks. She then turned it off at the plug. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving it some more life. She then got her school bag, ready and went through all the books she needed for today.

She had tight jeans on with a rose pink cami, her black leather knee boots with a black fleece on. She put a black headband in her hair, before shaping her locks around her face. After one more look in the mirror, she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast, after all her captives will be picking her up soon.

…...

As usual the group of students consisting of Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase JR. Eve Torres, Maryse Outlet all waited for the rest of their friends in the same place they always do.

"I wonder if Randy is going to be in school today?" Cody asked as he was trying to do his coursework on a concrete step, since he totally forgot about it.

"I'm sure he will be" Ted said as they waited. Maryse was leaning back in his arms while she watched different students all starting to make their way through the gates, and walk into the school building.

"You better hope he is, or else we'll have no chance" Cody said.

"Cody what are you doing?" Ted asked.

"I'm doing my coursework" Cody explained "Damn it, failing miserably" he added when his pencil broke after he pressed too hard on the piece of paper.

"Why didn't you do that yesterday?" Eve asked him.

"I was busy"

"Cody you've had almost a month?"

"Okay, okay I forgot alright, now leave me alone I need to do this" Cody spoke.

"Randy's here!" Eve noticed seeing dark brown haired guy walking through the school gates.

Ted and Cody looked over, and immediately got up. They ran over, and hugged Randy. The bruised football player just stumbled back a few steps. He yelped out softly when his two friends hugged him.

"Do you ever worry about those two?" Maryse asked Eve.

"All the time, I swear Randy is a big brother to Cody" Eve giggled with her friend.

"Guys, I have bruised ribs get off!" Randy said.

Cody and Ted stepped back, thinking wisely. "How are you?"

Randy kept his hand on his midsection. "I've been better, come on let's get to class"

"Crap! I still haven't down my work" Cody ran back and went back to trying to work on the project.

"How are you Randy?" Eve asked.

"Oh I've been better, any sign of the Nexus morons?" Randy asked the group.

"Not yet, Maria phoned me. Jeff isn't coming in today." Maryse said to the group.

"Great, right just stay clear of them. Alright"

Kelly, Kelly came over, crying her eyes out. Maryse and Eve immediately got up and hugged their crying, best friend.

"Kel's what's wrong?"

Kelly wiped her eyes, while Randy put his arm around the blonde girl.

"I tried to fix the instrument, but I have to pay for it. My parents aren't going to bail me out so I have to pay for it using my own allowance, it wasn't even my fault. Stupid Nexus's fault" Kelly sobbed.

"Don't worry, Kel. We'll all help you" Eve said pushing her hair back, comforting her friend any way we could.

Cody looked at his friends. "Ummm…we will?"

Eve darted her eyes at her boyfriend. "Yes we will" Cody just nodded his head before he went back to doing his work.

"Of course we will" Randy spoke.

Kelly managed a small smile, leaning on Eve's shoulder. "Thanks guys. You are the best"

"Yeah I was saving up for a….trip to the mountains. Now I guess I'll be eating dust bunnies" Cody mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a car zoomed up to the school, and here they were. The Nexus. David, Heath, Skip, Traver and Justin got out of the back of the car. And Wade opened the door for his beautiful girlfriend, Torrie.

Torrie stepped out, the moment she did. She was greeted by the cold breeze in the morning. She folded her arms, with no smile, no grin across her face. She just warmed herself up from the cold breeze in the air. Wade held her hand as the Nexus all made their way to the gates of the school.

Students laughter, gossiping….all suddenly stopped, different groups of students stopped what they were doing and just stood there, as Nexus walked through. Everyone was afraid, not even utter a single word. Their presence, just silenced everyone near the area.

Wade smirked, while Torrie walked along side of him. With his Nexus boys were his side. As they walked, Torrie kept her head down slightly, ashamed of what situation she was in. she would love nothing more for someone to just say hello to her right now.

They passed, her old group of friends. Cody quickly picked up his work so it wasn't torn apart by the bullies. Torrie ran her fingers at the back of her hair as she walked, she let out a small smile when she saw Randy standing there. Nexus just walked into the school building. As soon as they were out of sight. Everyone started to talk again, and just entered the school building.

Torrie kissed Wade goodbye, as she walked to her locker. She put the key in and, put her books in the locker. She heard giggles of laughter, she turned to see the mean girls, Michelle McCool, Layla walking down the corridor.

A boy named Daniel Bryan came in with his books almost covering his face. A book fell down on the floor.

"Hey Dan, I'll help you" Michelle then kicked the book across the floor. Layla just laughed while she and Michelle continued with their mean girl antics.

Torrie turned her head, she picked up the book. "Daniel"

The boy turned slowly around, stuttering in his words seeing the most beautiful girl in school. "Here you go" she picked up the book, and put it back on the pile.

"Oh thanks, Torrie" with that he just ran away.

She then saw Michelle and Layla, terrorising others. "Hey, Michelle and Layla, stop that" she warned.

Michelle and Layla turned, and Torrie was the only one they wouldn't dare pick on. One because she was the girl of Nexus and two…well they actually liked her.

"Hey Torrie!"

"Hey girl!" Layla and Michelle came over and hugged her. Strangely enough, Michelle and Layla were the only ones. Wade didn't mind her talking too. It wasn't good for Torrie, because quite frankly she couldn't stand Michelle and Layla.

"Do you want to go to the mall at the weekend?"

"I'm busy" Torrie said as she turned back to her locker.

"Okay, well let us know. Call us" Layla and Michelle both said at the same time.

Torrie just rolled her eyes, "How about the twelve of never" she mumbled to herself. Torrie got out her books, but she ended up dropping one of them.

"Oh can this day get any worse?"

Torrie then watched someone bent down, getting the book for her.

"Here you dropped this"

Torrie looked up, the shock came through her body. Her heart jumped up with a hoop once again. It was him! It was the same boy from a few nights ago! It was him! John Cena!

"Oh my god, John" Torrie almost squealed.

John looked at her, and grinned back at her. "Torrie Wilson, correct?" he knew from the shine in her golden hair, the bright smile. The sweet presence, her lips were covered with lip gloss, a shade that was glam. Oozing with sparkles. She looked even more beautiful than the first day he clapped eyes on her.

"Yeah that's me, what are you doing here?"

John leaned back on the locker, with a gentle chuckle. Ignoring the speed in his heartbeat, he was attracted to her. "Well Torrie, I know that it sucks and everything but when you're in this world. You have to go through something called education" John laughed.

Torrie eyed him before she ran her fingers through the front of her hair, as the locks balanced on the side of her brow.

"We have classes, school books, stationery and sometimes we have to do tests" John went on, blowing Torrie's mind. She just stared at him, she could see the muscles in his arms, as he was wearing blue jeans, with a black t shirt and a black hat on top of his head.

As she listened to him, she did start to wonder…what his body looked like underneath his t shirt. She had seen fitness magazines, and John seemed to fit the same sort of presence, she's seen boy's torso's since she loves to keep fit….so she wondered what did John's torso look like.

All thoughts of Wade went shooting out of her mind, all she could see was John. All she wanted and needed right now, was him. All she could hear was his deep, soft voice. He just got her going, she couldn't help but smile sweetly when he was talking. He knew exactly what buttons to press, and when to press them. He seriously got her good.

"So you see this is what it's called. A school" John finished, making a joke.

Torrie didn't take any offence whatsoever. She was just happy, the same boy she had been star struck suddenly against was in the same school as her…she had forgotten all about Wade Barrett, you know…her boyfriend? The leader of the school.

"Just kidding, I'm started here today. First day here" John explained.

"Oh that's great, well it's nice to see you again" the blonde smiled brightly.

John smiled back, "You too"

"I have to get to class, so see you around" Torrie spoke, while their eyes met. Her emerald eyes sparkled up at him.

"See you around, Torrie"

Torrie gave him one last smile before she walked away.

John just grinned to himself, as he walked in the separate direction. He didn't realise that two girls had their eye on him already.

"Did you see that!"

"Did you see him! So cute!"

"Oh my god! He is so going to be mine!"

"No he's not, I called him first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two girls just looked at each other, before they folded their arms. Maybe their friendship would be put to a test, over this new boy.

John Cena.

…...

John walked down the corridor, he was lost. Everything look the same, he didn't know where he was going. First day, and he got a little lost. Good start to the first day, but he was happy that he met the beautiful girl, named Torrie again. That brighten up his day already.

John looked to see a brown haired boy standing there reading a time table. He rubbed the back of his neck, before he walked up to him.

"Hello"

Randy turned around, and his eyes almost popped with shock seeing the presence of the boy.

"Hello" Randy greeted him back.

"Do you know where home economics is?" John asked, since he was a little lost. First day and all, couldn't blame him.

Randy looked at him. "Umm yeah right here actually"

"Oh right" John nodded, he then paused in his words. "So do you know what that is? I don't even know what Home economics is?"

Randy ended up chuckling, this new guy was quite a funny character. "A little of everything"

"Oh right" John nodded.

"First day?" Orton asked.

"Yeah just moved here from Boston a few weeks ago" John explained to Randy.

"Oh big change then"

"It's a town, that you were born in and never grew up, never leave" John chuckled, Randy just ended up laughing with him.

"I'm Randy by the way"

John stared up at him, looking at him a little strangely. "Okay…then" he slowly said.

"No, no it's my name. Randy, it's Randall. Randy Orton" Randy introduced himself.

John chuckled "Oh I see, I'm John. Jonathan but everyone calls me John. John Cena" John introduced himself.

Randy nodded, he liked this new boy. He was funny and friendly. And man….even he could see the muscles in his arms. Randy could see John was in shape, amazing shape at that. He wondered if John would be good on the football field. He looked like a hard rock.

John and Randy walked into the class, Orton tell John to sit next to him. The class all came in. John hadn't told anyone that he is a new student, so he just sat in the back.

The teacher Mr Flair came in the room. "Right class, now turn to page 23. And fill in the worksheet" he advised his class.

John looked around, and just rose his hand up in the air.

"Yes you in the back"

John opened his mouth to respond. "Umm yeah…where do I put my name? what class is this? I don't have a book and who are you?" He asked a few questions.

Randy ended up bursting out in laughter, it wasn't long before the rest of the class were in fit of laughter.

John looked around, and pointed to Randy. "Well he thinks I'm funny" Orton was just laughing trying to concentrate on his work.

The teacher didn't look very happy at all, that his class were in fit of giggles. "Who are you?"

"John Cena" he spoke. Funny enough the rest of the class would know his name now. John had brighten up the dullest class ever. Smiles and laughter were all around the classroom.

Mr Flair left the room to check, about the new student. As soon they did, a few of the boys in the front of John and Randy turned around.

"That was hilarious dude, I'm Montel" MVP spoke. "Boys around here, call me MVP"

"John Cena, nice to meet you"

"You just made the dullest class ever, into a room of comedy" Evan spoke as he sat next to MVP.

"Really? All I was doing was asking some questions" John shrugged.

"Where are you from John?" MVP asked.

"Boston, moved here a few weeks ago. Must say this is the best class…I have ever been too ever" John spoke sarcastically, Randy, Evan and MVP just laughed on again.

Mr Flair came back through "Mr J Cena? Is it?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate sir" John spoke.

"You are supposed to be in the principals office to register" Flair told.

John nodded, "Oh okay" he stood up and then spoke up. "Can anyone tell me, where that is?" John asked, again the class was in laughter.

"No that was just a question" John mumbled.

Mr Flair signalled for him to get out of the room. John walked out with the teacher, while he came back in, looked at Randy, MVP and Evan Bourne. "Nice to meet you guys"

Randy just shook his head, before he, MVP and Evan just laughed together.

"Who the hell was that?" Natalya asked

Randy looked at her, "John Cena apparently"

"You think he could take Nexus?" Evan asked.

Randy shrugged getting on with his work. "Who knows"

…...

Lunch break had come. Torrie walked down the steps of the school building. She saw Nexus around the car. So she went over, carrying her books. "What's going on?"

"Some moron has scratched my car!" Wade snapped.

Torrie looked at him. "Where?" Torrie asked, she couldn't see a very noticeable scratch. She looked closer, and closer she saw a very faint scratch.

"Wade it's not that noticeable"

"Yes it is, damn it. I'm going to kill the person that did this!"

"Who would even dare do this" Heath asked.

"When I find the culprit, they are going to be for a world of pain" Wade growled.

Torrie rolled her eyes softly, she then saw something on the car. Torrie's heartbeat increased, she turned towards the nice car.

"Oh no, not him,"

The cold wind blew her locks into her soft face, she removed them while her eyes blinked. She could feel the soft rain drops coming from the sky. The sun was gone, gloom followed.

"Please not him" she mumbled to herself helplessly breathing rapidly. She turned around when she saw John walking up to his car, the same one that was parked next to Nexus's car.

Wade's dark eyes followed the new boy, Nexus all watched him. Torrie just lowered her head down, she didn't want to see John get hurt but Wade lets no one, get off free. So she might have to watch, them beat up her new friend. John Cena.

…...

"Guys, there's this new guy in school. Called John. He is absolutely hilarious" Randy told his group of friends.

"Cool, hopefully he can hang out with us" Ted spoke.

Cody came in, grumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Maryse asked. As she ate a forkful of her salad.

"I got detention for the next week, and I failed my course work"

"Teaches you doing it, the day it has to be in" Eve said to her boyfriend.

Cody folded his arms. "Can you at least comfort me, while stating out the obvious" Eve smiled and hugged him.

Randy nodded, he saw something going on in the distance. A few students were gathering around. He could make out that Nexus were there too. "Guys, come on something is going on" the group of friends, came closer to the incident.

Was Nexus going to claim just another victim.

…...

Torrie's heart was racing in her chest, she ran her fingertips through her hair. A nervous wreck, she didn't want John to get hurt. Even if he was built quite strong, John against 6 guys. He didn't stand much a chance, he'll get his ass kicked.

Torrie watched on, she could see Wade just about to confront John. Just then her attraction to John and her loyalties to Wade, bounced hard together in her mind. All she could is watch on helplessly.

"Wade…please" she softly pleaded, but he didn't listen.

"Hey you! New boy!" Wade shouted, John looked up and saw a group of boys around the car.

"Hey there" John greeted, as he walked closer. When he came from his car. Wade saw the muscles in his arms.

"What the hell? Did he bench press bulls? Or something?" Heath said to David. The confidence in Nexus kind of….decreased a little, seeing the size of the new boy in town.

Wade came closer, "You scratched my car" he told.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just started here. And you are?" John asked, not scared in the slightest. He didn't know a thing about Nexus or even Barrett.

Wade stared at John, his eyes were almost on fire. He stepped closer, almost in John's face "I'm Wade Barrett" he boldly spoke.

John glanced at him. "Oh Wade, nice to meet you. I'm John Cena" he friendly spoke.

Wade stared at him, with his eyes fixed on John. People were around, watching the confrontation. Torrie came at Wade's side, and John grinned at her.

"Hey Torrie, how's your dog?"

Wade looked on in confusion, while Torrie's heartbeat increased. John found it a little confusing that Torrie wasn't saying a word to him, she wasn't even looking at him. This was strange. John felt the cold atmosphere, he didn't understand.

"Torrie is my girlfriend"

John nodded as he understood. "Friends of yours?" John travelled over to the boys that were standing beside Wade.

Randy was looking over, while his group were gossiping while watching the confrontation. "What's going on? Who is this guy?" questions were going around. Someone was having a confrontation with Wade Barrett, that can't be good. No one has ever even tried to confront him.

Randy looked on, "John Cena, and man has he got a death wish"

Eve cuddled into Cody, worried at what is going to happen.

"We are The Nexus" Wade told proudly.

John's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Ne…what? Is that some kind of chess club or something?" Torrie ended up cracking a small smile, John really knew how to make her laugh.

Wade was fuming, no one has ever dared to make a mockery of Nexus. A new people laughed slightly but when Wade comes closer to John, they all stopped.

"I'm David Otunga"

"Heath Slater"

"Michael Traver"

"Justin Gabriel"

John nodded his head slowly, as the Nexus introduced themselves to the new boy in town. And nothing was going to change. They thought John would just fall in line like everyone else.

John looked at the big bald guy, quite scary. "And the frank stein looking thing?" The teeth of Sheffield gritted together, he wanted to break John in half.

"Skip" Wade said.

John slowly nodded his head. He saw Heath and Skip standing together. "And your girlfriend? Quite…a catch….skip…"

Heath looked on, and laughter came from loads of people. Even Torrie had a giggle. "Hey! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" he yelled.

John looked at him, he held his hands up in defence. Making the mistake "Oh I'm sorry, my apologises"

Wade came closer to John, "Welcome to the town, John" he held out his hand.

John saw the look in Barrett's face, he could tell. Wade was being anything but welcome party. He could tell, Wade was going to warn him about something "Thanks" John took Wade's hand. And squeezed. Wade actually grimaced in pain after his hand almost got crushed.

John and Wade had a stare down, eye to eye. John didn't back down for a moment. That was strange feeling, for Wade because he had never felt himself challenged for a moment. And wade didn't like it one bit.

"Come on, lunch is over" Wade told his group.

John watched on as the Nexus boys left, Torrie's lashes looked up at John. She just gave him a small smile. He just gave a soft grin back. Maybe….being close to Torrie, would be that much more difficult….since he had what he thought was the village people, guarding her.

John was up for a challenge. He never backs down, or gives up when his heart desires something or someone.

John was greeted by Randy and his group when Nexus walked away.

"Hey Randy"

"Do you have a death wish?" Randy asked John.

"No I don't think so, I think I'm too young to die" John shrugged.

"I can't believe you just stood toe to toe with Wade Barrett?"

"What? The black haired dude….Manchester accent him? I'm more scared of the bold one" John explained to the group, Eve and Maryse just had dreamy smile across their faces. Seeing what they just saw, wow! Is all they could sum up, John Cena.

"You'll fit in great" Cody smiled at John.

John looked at him, before he grinned slightly "Thanks, I'm John"

"Cody Rhodes, this is my best friend Ted"

"How's it going?" Ted shook John's hand.

Randy's group have just gained a new member, and every single of them couldn't be happier.

…...

Wade was opening and closing his hand, making a fist since his hand had lost all feeling. Torrie was walking along, quite amused inside.

"Just give us the signal Wade"

"Yeah we'll kick his ass"

Torrie walked on in silence, but she couldn't help but feel very impressed after John did to Wade. She had never ever seen it before, never since she has been dating Wade.

"Just tell us, when. we'll do it"

Wade listened to his friends, as he kept moving his hand. Something was different. He didn't agree, he didn't bark out orders. He just kept moving his hand. Could Cena really take him? Could he take The Nexus? Could the new boy in town…actually change the rules? Was Wade losing the power, losing his touch.

"Just…wait till he causes trouble, then we'll see" He continued to walk on. Torrie's facial features escaped a smile, she was out of doubt very impressed by John Cena.

The Nexus boys just exchanged looks, before they followed the leader. Justin had a secret smile on his face. He was happy, maybe Wade didn't have all the power anymore.

Something that was lying on the horizon…had finally came, could it change everything forever.

A new day had started, well now maybe a new dawn…has begun.

…...

End Of Chapter, How was that? I tried to have John as a sweet, friendly but sarcastic kind of person lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!

Until next time, darlings.

Bye-Bye!

Next time: Keep your friends, close, your enemies closer. Wade thinks of Letting John into Nexus. Randy and the gang try and get John in their group? Eve and Maryse are besotted with John.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

Chapter 4: Keep Your Friends Close, Your Enemies Closer.

It had only been minutes since Wade Barrett had a confrontation with the new kid in town, John Cena. It did not go the way Wade usually expects it to go. He did not get what he wanted. He used the same antics, used the same fear factor scaring people into fall in line.

This new boy, John Cena was different. If anything, it was Wade on the receiving end of the word pain when his plans, and antics ended up back firing on him.

John did not back down, he did not fall in line. Surely it seemed he was not at all scared of The Nexus, which could mean Wade's power could be in jeopardy.

It had only been minutes. It seemed days since it was the only thing everyone was talking or thinking about.

The whole day. The whole school was talking about the new gossip, that someone! Actually stuck up to Wade Barrett. It was all the school could talk about. The talk of the school, this new gossip, new kid had everyone talking.

Nikki Bella ran with her twin, Brie. They ran up to their friends. Rosa, Alicia, Kaitlyn.

"Girls, did you hear what just happened?" Brie said excited.

"No, what's that" Rosa asked fluffing her hair in the mirror.

"We had to work through lunch, why was just happened?"

"You know Wade, and The Nexus?" Nikki spoke.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn said applying her lip gloss.

"Well there is this new boy called John Cena, he actually stood up to Wade!" Brie told.

Rosa immediately turned with her other friends. "Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yeah we saw with our own eyes, he actually stood face to face with Wade and actually stood up to him. You should have seen Wade's face!" Brie gossiped.

"He looked furious!"

"Wow, what does this John Cena look like?" Rosa asked.

The Bella's turned together and said the same word. "Hot"

Rosa smiled "Interesting"

…...

"No Way!"

"Yeah!" MVP spoke

"Are you serious? Oh my god why did I have to go and help Mr Flair" Evan moaned at himself.

"You should have seen him, Wade was almost on fire he looked that angry" R Truth told.

"Maybe things will change" MVP smiled.

"Maybe, I think from what I saw….Torrie and John have a connection as well…"

Evan burst out laughing. "Wade's gonna lose it all" he then quickly turned his back to make sure none of Nexus were around.

…...

Torrie was sitting there playing with the tips of her blonde hair, she saw Wade moving his hand slowly. a satisfied/amused grin was on her face. Wade and Torrie was sitting on their own, since Nexus were off terriosing others.

"Everything okay babe?" Torrie asked.

Wade just nodded, "Yes thank you"

Torrie just giggled to herself. She indeed loved what she saw.

...

John was standing there, he didn't know why everyone was making a big deal about what he had done. All he did was stand up straight, head held high. Standing up for himself, refusing to be intimidating.

People around him were acting like he had just saved the world. Obviously Cena didn't know just how much power, Wade and the rest of Nexus possesses. And how happy everyone that Nexus have bullied and hurt, that finally! They had been stood up too.

Cody, Ted, Randy were around him. Eve, Maryse and Kelly were just smiling in a sort of daze day dream, all looking at one person. John.

"You really know how to make an impact don't you?" Randy asked chuckling.

"More like an impression" Ted added.

Cody came at John's side, smiling "Which by the way is great"

John looked at them with a sort of confused look but he just continued to smile. "Thanks,"

"So how are you settling in?" Randy asked.

"Not bad," John shrugged.

"Where are you from friend?" Cody asked grinning.

"Boston but was moved by my parents, something about a more…stable, quiet life which to me sounds very boring" John chuckled.

Eve twirled a strand of her hair. "So, don't mind us calling you that do you?"

John turned towards the young brunette. "Sure, everyone calls me that. Just not Jonathan my mother calls me that when I'm in trouble…which is quite frequent" John grinned.

Maryse looked at him with a smile, still linked to Ted. "So is there someone special?"

Eve smiled on "Yes someone special in your life, John? A girl" her eyes twinkled.

Cody looked on, and leaned closer to his girlfriend. "There's a special boy in yours" Eve heard Cody's voice. Her dazed smile faded quite quickly. She cleared her throat and leaned into Cody giving him a kiss on the cheek.

John looked on, while Randy seemed to biting his lip to stop him from cracking up with laughter.

"No, Eve. I haven't"

Eve just smiled, like a school girl would and just buried her head on Cody's forearm.

"No girl then" Maryse looked on.

John shook his head "No, I had one in Boston but we broke up" Maryse, Kelly and Eve looked on in awe while Cody and Ted seemed to feel a little redundant.

"I never got that kind of awe from you Eve?" Cody asked.

Eve looked at Cody and grabbed him by his shirt, passionately kissed him.

"Okay forget the awe look, give me some more of that" Cody wrapped his arms around Eve, as they started to make out.

John was looking on, much to say "Time and a place"

"Dude, trust me. They won't be stopping any time soon" Randy spoke. John just looked before he slowly nodded his head.

"Well I consider Cody, one of the luckiest boys I know"

John glanced at Maryse and pointed to Ted. "You too" he then turned to Randy noticing Kelly was standing beside him.

"You don't say much do you?" John asked the small blonde.

Kelly looked on in a shy way burying her head down in Randy's shoulder. Randy leaned closer to John. "She's painfully shy"

"Really? Shy? Her…trust me Hun you have nothing to be shy about" John winked handsomely.

Kelly, Kelly glanced at John before she let herself break into a smile. "Thanks" a soft voice spoke.

John smiled once more. His mind was thinking of another beautiful blonde he only just clapped eyes on. He sure as hell wanted to get to know her more.

John sat down on the patch of grass with the rest of the group. A question was burning in his mind, and he wanted some answers.

"Okay so seriously, what is the whole deal with the Nexus…I think that's how you say it?" John said, Eve, Maryse and Kelly giggled.

"Nexus, basically a group of Nasty" Randy added.

"Immature" Maryse added to the conversation.

Kelly rubbed her neck, "Mean" her soft voice added.

"Horrible" Eve concluded.

"Evil" Cody added.

"Disrespectable," Ted said.

"Bullies" Randy said.

John glanced at them before he slowly nodded his head. "Well okay that answers my question. I'm guessing the tall dumbo looking ears is in charge?"

"Yep"

"They think they run this school"

Kelly shook her head, taking a sip of her orange juice. "No they do run this school"

"How long has this been going on?" John asked.

"Years, Wade is the ring leader. He is the most horrible. He gives orders they follow it. He'll even turn on his own kind if they don't go through with it."

"Basically, Wade says jump, they say how high. You get the gist" Randy said.

"No one has stood up?"

"Nope, people are afraid too. Randy tried…he can take Barrett but it's the rest of the morons that make a difference. Numbers game. They run in packs" Ted spoke.

"Yeah we can try but we always get out numbered"

"They are horrible, that David Otunga broke my instrument and I have to pay for it because it's not mine, it's the schools"

John turned his head over to Kelly. "Did he hurt you?"

Kelly shook her head "Well…."

Eve nodded cuddling Kelly, "Made her cry" something John did not want to hear, he hates when a female is being hurt, physically and even emotionally.

John slowly nodded his head "Excuse me a second" John got to his feet, and walked in the direction of Otunga and Heath Slater.

Randy looked on "What's he doing?"

"I have no idea" Ted spoke.

John walked up to Otunga. "Hey you, are you David Otunga?"

"Umm yeah….that's me, what do you want?"

Slater leaned in closer. "Dude, that's Cena. The same guy that crushed Wade's hand"

David looked at John. "What do you want?" he asked in arrogant way.

Cena breathed in deeply before he looked back at Kelly. "Now it come to my attention you are very disrespectable boy, making a girl cry you think makes you big?"

David looked on, "What Pip squeak Mouse" he laughed at Kelly.

John looked on, not impressed in the slightest. "don't ever say that again"

"What are you going to do about? Hey mousey…how's the instrument…" Kelly lowered her head down, Randy just hugged her while John still stood in Otunga's way.

"Why don't you try and do something like that to me" John warned.

Otunga just smirked "Screw you new boy, get out of my way" he pushed Cena's shoulder, and John smirked at the group before he grabbed Otunga by the sleeve with force, so Otunga would be facing him again.

"Now I want you to go and apologise to Kelly. Now" John warned.

"Excuse me"

"Go and say you're sorry and tell the lovely girl that you didn't mean to cause her any distress and you will be paying for the instrument, that you broke in the first place" Cena said calmly as possible.

"No way"

"Go on, I'll even go with you" John dragged Otunga by the collar of his shirt.

Kelly looked on with a appreciated smile.

"Now Kelly, David has something say to you…go on…"

David bit his lip, but Cena had the collar of his shirt so he was not going anywhere. "I….er….what to say I'm sorry…."

Eve, Maryse were laughing, while Cody, Ted and Randy had satisfied grins across their faces.

"And?" Cena spoke.

Otunga didn't say a single word.

John shook him using the force of his arm. "And?" he firmly spoke.

Otunga shut his eyes for a moment before he looked at the young girl. "I will pay for the damages,"

Kelly looked on, smiling. John winked at her while holding Otunga. "Now Kelly do you accept his apology?"

Eve leaned closer, whispered in Kelly's ear. The blonde shook her head with a giggle.

"No, doesn't look she does"

Otunga was held by the collar. "What else can I say?"

"How about this, you ever…I mean ever pick on Kelly again. You'll deal with okay?" Cena smiled. Otunga just nodded his head quite quickly.

"Good, glad we have come to an understanding" Cena then shoved Otunga down to the ground.

Kelly looked on, she got up to her feet and ran over to John. "Thank you" she hugged John.

"No problem" John smiled.

He didn't realise a pair of emerald eyes had seen the whole thing. A different blonde.

Torrie Wilson just looked on from where she was sitting with Wade. A small smile was on her face, when she watched John defend Kelly. It felt good to see. Just when she thought she knew what to say, she knew what was in store with her future…someone comes along and shows her brand new way.

He surely was something she definitely wanted, she wanted everything she sees. That was John. Well all girls can dream. Even the princess of Nexus can.

She's a girl that always has the best intentions at heart.

He's a man of his own invention.

From her heart, and the sparkle in her eyes. He was definitely the one she wanted. Would she get what she desired.

Maybe Someday.

…...

John Cena walked up to his locker, he could feel so many whispers and eyes on him. He had never been the talk of the town. He had friends but it was nothing like this in his old school.

"I'm going" Michelle walked over to John but Layla, her best friend pulled her back.

"No you're not" Michelle pulled her back.

"Yes I am" Layla took a step but Michelle pulled her back.,

"No, you owe Me" Layla said to her friend.

"What when?"

"Emm are you forgetting the whole….sleepover situation"

Michelle bit her lip. "Oh yeah,…okay…..f….ha too slow" Michelle ran and came beside John, Layla fumed and went over there too.

"Hello there handsome"

John closed his locker, he turned to come face to face with a smiling Michelle.

"Hi"

John had seen many blondes before his eyes but it's never the one he really wanted to come across.

Michelle placed a hand on the locker. "I'm Michelle,"

John grinned "Hi nice to meet you, I'm John Cena"

Michelle looked John up and down, she could see the muscles in his arms. Definitely she liked what she saw "You sure are, so…."

Another girl came barching, on John's other side.

"Hi there, I'm Layla"

"Layla!" Michelle fumed at her best friend forever.

John looked at Layla. "Hi Layla, John. Nice to meet you too" He spoke with a polite grin across his face.

Michelle put her hand on John's forearm, getting a glare from Layla. "So John….how are you settling in, new school and all?"

"Good, met some nice people"

Michelle smirked "Like….me?"

John shook his head "Not really, a few guys Randy, Ted, Cody. Maryse, Eve, and Kelly. She's quite a sweet girl"

Michelle snorted "What mousy"

Layla laughed on too. "You just met the losers" John looked at the two girls.

"I didn't think that"

"Trust us, they are the losers of the school. We mean bottom of the barrel" Michelle added.

"Yeah the geeks, Daniel Bryan and that are more cooler than they are. They always get terriosed"

"And Chelle that is saying something"

"Right" Michelle agreed.

Layla and Michelle came closer to John, grabbing one of John's strong arms. "So if you want to gain a good reputation here, then stay clear of them…."

John looked at Michelle and Layla. "Thanks for the advice" Okay John Cena had just met the two most annoying girls, he has ever come across in his life.

"Your welcome"

"So do you need showing around?"

"Well…" John was cut off, his mind felt like he had been put in a blender.

"Yeah do you?"

"I…." John still couldn't get in a sentence, not even a word.

"We'd love to help, right Lay?"

"Right, we are Flawless. You stick with us…you'll be more than fine. We are the only ones Nexus don't pick on" Layla smiled.

John rolled his eyes, feeling like he lost the will to live. "I can't imagine why? Probably talk to them to death" he spoke to himself.

John felt like grabbing a gun to his head calling it a day. As they continued to talk, finishing each other's sentences. John was stuck right in the middle. He had the urge smacking his head on his locker. Granted it may cause him a concussion but he would take that risk, if it meant getting away from them.

"Emm…you know what…thank you but I have to get to class…" John quickly tried to make a getaway.

"You have a class now?"

"Yep"

"Classes don't start for another 10 minutes"

John looked on before he grinned "Oh…I like to be early, you know first day and all. Now Michelle and Layla, very nice to meet you. Take Care, Bye, Bye now" John quickly rushed down the hall.

Once he was away from them, he breathed in relief. "Oh thank god" he muttered to himself.

Michelle and Layla watched him leave, both smiling on.

"Dreamy"

"He is,"

"I can so tell he likes me more"

Layla turned "I think you find, he liked me more"

"No I think you find, it was me"

"No I respectively decline that fact Lay. John's eyes were all on me" Michelle boasted.

Layla "I respectively decline" Michelle folded her arms, before they turned away.

Seconds later they turned back.

"He loved us both, because we are…"

Layla and Michelle smiled at each other. "Flawless"

…...

John Cena continued down the hall, he stopped when a boy carrying almost a tower of books stumbled in his way.

"Hey, you dropped one"

A soft panicked voice came from him. "…O…thank…you"

"Do you need help with that?" John noticed the boy was very unsteady.

"I wouldn't want to trouble anyone, I have to get to the library"

John came closer, "I can help you carry some, that way I know my way to the library"

"Sure thank you," A quick voice spoke.

John removed some of the books, he saw a boy with a pen attached to his shirt. "Hello, I'm John Cena by the way"

"I'm Daniel Bryan"

"Nice to meet you, so study a lot I'm guessing?" Cena chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much, it's just down here" Daniel lead the way. He got to the table he usually sits by. John placed the books down.

"I'm guessing you are the one that everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah, I know the basic story with Nexus…"

"I tend to just stay out of the way" Daniel spoke.

John nodded. "I don't blame you"

Daniel opened his book and went on to study. "So have you met the girlfriend of Wade Barrett?" he asked John.

John slowly nodded his head "Yeah I met her,…Torrie I think her name is?" he lied. Of course he knew her name.

"Yeah that's her, she's so pretty! Beautiful blonde hair like a princess. Most prettiest girl in the school" Daniel spoke on.

John looked at him. "Yeah she looks very pretty, anyway I better get to class. So see you around"

Daniel Bryan smiled "Bye John" John walked out of the library.

He had Torrie on his mind, he had a feeling. He will be feeling that for a while.

John walked down the corridor, he stopped when he saw Torrie by her locker, picking up her books. He bit his lip gently, never has he felt so nervous but some reason around Torrie. She seemed to have his heart beating that little bit faster.

John walked up to the locker. "Hi" he greeted softly.

Torrie's head was covered by her locker. She knew exactly who was standing there. She let out a bright smile on her face. She had to bite her lip gently to stop her smile from cracking.

Torrie had to show she had no attraction whatsoever to John, when of course that was a lie. A very big lie. But she had to try somehow and show that she saw John like she saw everyone else in this school.

Torrie came from her locker. "Hi John" she offered a smile.

John looked at her, "How's it going?"

"Good, well normal school day really? How are you settling in?"

"Yeah good, met some more people. This school is filled with different people"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, did you have the pleasure of meeting Michelle and Layla yet?"

John chuckled "Yeah, I had the pleasure earlier"

"Trust me, best way to handle them is make loads of excuses up…and well…you see them…run the other way" Torrie giggled.

John nodded while he melted Torrie with that handsome grin. "Thanks for the advice Torrie"

Torrie looked at John, seeing the cute dimples in his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I saw what you did for Kelly? That was really sweet. Otunga deserved it" Torrie spoke.

"Oh it was nothing, I don't believe in that kind of treatment, it's classless and just no reason for it"

Torrie nodded, she couldn't help but be drawn by John. "Yeah…well I thought it was very nice of you to do something like that"

"I would have done it for any girl, especially you" He touched her shoulder slightly.

Torrie giggled, brushing back her golden blonde. "Well that is nice to know for the future" her eyes sparkled at him.

John looked at her. "So you're Wade's girlfriend?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, smiling as best she could. She could see John wasn't happy about that. He wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, been dating for 3 years"

"Oh right, how come you never told me?"

Torrie shrugged "I don't know…..I guess….well between you and me…I don't like to broadcast it…I'm the girlfriend of the bully of the school, well the leader of it" Torrie spoke softly.

John looked at her. "You shouldn't feel ashamed"

Torrie lowered her head down "No"

"No, I mean it's not you doing it. I have known you for less than 24 hours and I don't think you have a single mean bone in your…body" John said with a comfort smile.

"No you don't think so?"

"Nope I don't, you're incapable of that from what I see"

Torrie giggled as she rested her hand on the side of her neck.

"I mean you and Kelly are definitely the two sweetest girls I have met…here" John spoke.

Torrie smiled, she got a buzz from her pocket. She looked at her phone, and felt her heart had collided with a ice berg, sinking slowly when she got a text from Wade, telling her to meet him now.

"I have to go John, I'll see you around" Torrie spoke, before a soft grin formed on her face.

"Okay see you around Torrie"

Torrie gave him one more smile before she walked away. She turned back to John. "It's Tor" smiling her pearly white teeth.

Cena just smiled back.

….

Another day of school was over, students did their usual routines. Either went home, socialised with friends, maybe studied. John Cena was looking at his watch when he walked out of the school building.

John continued to walk until he found someone step in his way.

"Hello John" a thick Manchester accent spoke.

John looked and saw Wade standing there. "Hi Wade, where's the rest of them? Gonna jump out and scare me" John said.

"No just me, I wanted to take this time and welcome you to the school"

John looked on "Thanks"

"I think you'll fit in great…"

John nodded. "I'm sorry about almost crushing your hand. Don't know my own strength sometimes"

"I think we both got off to the wrong foot"

John nodded "Yeah I think we did….so…wipe the slate clean?" John extended his hand. Barrett eyed him for a moment.

John smiled "Don't worry I won't crush"

Wade faked a grin before he shook John's hand. He pulled John in a little and whispered some advice. "Chose your allies wise John"

John didn't pay much attention, he knew it was a sort of warning like before. This time Cena did not rise to it.

John walked off, to his car. He had to pick up Grace from school.

….

John parked his car, he walked to the school gates. He saw the back of blonde hair. "Tor?"

Torrie turned her head, and smiled "John, hi"

"You….go here?" John asked.

"What? No my little sister Suzie goes to this school"

John nodded his head. "Oh right, if I had known that I would have given you a lift" Torrie looked at him, and they both knew the reason why that wouldn't have worked.

"Oh yeah" John chuckled, "Scatch that, my sister Grace started school here today"

Torrie smiled while she waited for the doors to open.

"So do you pick…your sister all the time?"

"Yep, My brothers are either working…or to hung over" Torrie spoke.

"Oh right, how old is your sister Suzie?"

"She's 7"

John nodded. "_Wonder if Grace is in her class?" _John thought in his head.

Suddenly the doors opened, A blonde young girl came out. "Dory Tor" The little girl ran up to her big sister. Torrie smiled and kneeled down and picked up her little sister, embracing her.

"Hey sweetie, had a good day?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I painted a picture" Suzie shown Torrie her painted picture.

"That's lovely,"

Suzie smiled before she looked up at John. "Hi I'm Suzie, Torrie's sister"

John shook the little hand. "John, nice to meet you sweetheart"

"You have rocks in your arms" Suzie pointed.

Torrie put her hand around her sister's mouth, blusing "Sorry John, she's a dreamer. Speaks whatever is on her mind"

John chuckled "Better to live life that way"

"That mean boy of yours isn't here is he?"

"What Wade? You like Wade?"

"No I don't, He's mean"

"Okay missy that is enough from you, come on we better get home" Torrie took her sister's school bag.

"Can I have some sweets?" Suzie spoke.

"Yes, we'll stop off at the store on our way home. Come on" Torrie took her sister's hand, and turned back to John.

"Bye John, see you at school"

John smiled "See you at school," he then looked down at Suzie.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" Suzie hugged John's legs.

Torrie blushed before she took her little sister by the hand. "Come on let's go home" Torrie walked away, but her smile drifted back to John.

"I like him" Suzie spoke to her sister.

Torrie pulled Suzie closer to her, smiling on. "You're not the only one"

…...

John turned back to the gates, Grace came out. She was waving two other girls. Obviously she had made some friends.

Grace continued to walk on, she spotted John standing at the gates. "John!" she shouted, she ran over and rose up her little arms to her brother.

John picked her up, cuddling her. "Good day?"

"I made some friends, I like this school. We did some painting, and we read some stories as well" John liked to see the smile on her sister's face.

"Good, come on you can tell mom and dad all about it" John left the gates with Grace.

John opened the door, Grace ran in to her parents to tell them all about her day.

"How was your day?"

John looked at his parents. "Interesting, very, very interesting"

"Made any friends?"

John nodded "Some, and I think maybe an enemy"

Carol looked at her son "What already? John….it's your first day"

John shrugged with a wondered grin "I don't know, I guess time will tell"

Carol looked on before she went into the living room.

"Grace"

The little girl came running in and sat down on the couch. "Yeah"

"I have some news for you, there is this after school club for young girls. Numerous activities. I signed you up for it is that okay? It's called Imagination. Start tomorrow"

Grace nodded "Yeah!" she was excited.

"Whose taking her to that"

All the Cena's turned to John.

Cena just rubbed his temple chuckling softly when he felt Grace around his legs. "Why did I ask?"

…...

Torrie was tying her trainers on her bed. She brushed back her blonde hair before putting on her light pink coat and black scarf.

"Torrie, come on you're running late"

"I'll be there in two seconds" Torrie ran downstairs, she got in her brother's car.

Torrie smiled "I always look forward to this"

"Yeah, dad gives your own business you should be lucky"

"You know he gave me the building, bricks and water. I made it the place it is"

"Yeah, very proud of you sis" Travis said smiling.

Torrie smiled as she got out of the car, "See you in a few hours" the one place where she got freedom, away from Nexus. Torrie looked up at her own creation. She had made through all her hard work, and effort. It was the only time in the week she can get away. Wade can't stop her because then her father would know exactly what Wade is like.

A beautiful smile came across her face when she saw the Bold letters high up

Imagination.

…...

"You're thinking of what?" Heath spoke.

"The New Kid in Nexus?"

Wade Barrett sat on the bench, still having some trouble with his hand. "Yes"

"Cena, do you know what he did to me. Wade he embarrassed me in front of everyone. I had to say sorry to that Mouse Kelly, Kelly….we should kill him not invite him" Otunga pressed.

Wade looked at his loyal group. "Guys, this John Cena….guy I don't know something tells me that he could be a threat. I need to study him. Work him out" Wade said.

"But Wade what he did to me, he humiliated in front of those losers, Orton's crew and that" Otunga moaned.

Wade looked on "I know, look in time…Cena will wish he never came to my town. Alrught I'll make him regret he ever step foot in the school. But I need to make him think, I'm not a threat and we can be friends"

"Does that mean we have to be nice to people?" Otunga moaned.

"When Cena is around yes, I need to work out what he is all about? He's not like Orton, or any of them….I need to keep him close. So he's no threat"

Justin just grinned, maybe this could bring good things.

Wade smirked, "You know that saying guys, keep your friends close, your enemies even closer….so when they least…suspect…. It" Wade clicked his fingers, each one, knew exactly what that meant. Even Skip understood.

His teeth shown with a sinister grin. He understood, exactly what Wade meant.

The threat of John Cena would be destroyed.

* * *

Super Sorry for the delay, I'll admit I didn't know what I was gonna do with this story lol, but now I do so don't worry I will be completing it :)

Please Review :D Thank You so much for all the feedback!

Next Time: Wade offers Cena a chance in Nexus, will he accept? Torrie and John find themselves connected when Grace goes to Torrie's club.


	5. Destiny Brings Us Together

Chapter 5: Destiny Brings Us Together.

The sun rose on a new day, it was his second day in a new school. The first day was very interesting for John. It brought a lot of different experiences. Studied in different classes, meant various people, gained some friendships.

Maybe met a potential enemy, but the one thing that had been on his mind ever since. In his eyes, through the crystal blue eyes of his he met the most beautiful, natural girl he had ever come across in his whole life.

Torrie Wilson. American good girl. The beautiful golden hair, the smile that can make any man fall into. Eyes that sparkle like sapphires. She seemed to be such a kindred sweet spirit.

John was putting on his coat getting ready to go to school.

"John, get…rea…" Carol stopped when she saw John in the hallway already dressed ready to go.

John glanced at his mother. "What have I done now?" seeing the same look on his mother's face.

"Nothing, you're keen. You don't have to be at school for another half an hour" Carol said smiling.

"Woke up early, decided to go to school. Might as well get some good education" John grinned.

Carol came forwards and hugged her son "That is the first time I have ever heard you take school seriously" Carol released John from her embrace.

"Maybe this move isn't so bad after all" John spoke.

Matt Cena came downstairs, "You changed your tune. You hated that we moved."

"You had a face like a wet weekend for weeks" Dan added.

John shrugged "A guy can change his mind can't he?"

Matt studied his brother's expression, he could tell it was something more to do with the school, "No I know you, it's something to do with something at school"

"Maybe he wants to get good marks, get a higher education than you two layabouts" Carol spoke.

"It's a girl isn't it? John's met a girl"

John looked at them, while a softer voice came through. "No…"

"Oh you two leave him alone, and get to work"

"I have a day off"

"I have an headache"

Carol rolled her eyes at her two sons "You see that's why John is keen" she walked off into the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

John didn't reply

"What's her name? is she in your class? Your year?"

"Can't it just be that I want to go to school and be something good in my life, make myself a future?" John asked his two brothers.

Dan and Matt looked either side at John. "No"

"Come on what's her name?"

John turned his eyes to the wall. "Can I just go to school?" he moaned.

"Come on tell us, what's the girl's name that has caught your eye making you act all I want to go to school, puppy dog eyed, following around like a little lost puppy"

"I do want to go to school"

"So you can be around….." Dan waited for the name from John.

John let out a breath through his lips before he looked at his brothers. "Her name is…mind you own business" John walked off.

John walked into the kitchen, he took some of the toast and sipped his coffee.

"Is your sister up yet?" Carol asked John.

"Probably, just not dressed and playing with her dolls" John replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I saw her earlier, she's on her bed still in her PJ's playing with her dolls" John spoke.

Carol sighed "Can you go and tell her to get ready for school please?"

"Why me?"

"Let's see because regarding your father, you're the only one she'll listen too" John nodded, he walked out of the kitchen.

John walked upstairs to his little sister's bedroom. "Grace, stop playing and get ready for school"

"But I'm playing"

"But you have to go to school you can play later" John said.

Grace huffed before she got off her bed. "Fine" John walked out of the room. He took a few steps, knowing his sister all too well. He opened the door to see her still playing on her bed with her dolls.

"You think I was born yesterday?" John asked with a amused grin across his face.

Grace moaned "Fine" John left the room so Grace could ready for school.

John opened the door and was about to leave for school, Grace came over with her school bag and stood there in front of John, smiling ever so cutely.

"No Grace I have to get to school,"

"Can you take me?" she asked very sweetly.

John sighed "I Haven't got time,"

"Please" she put on that puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh…" John rubbed his temple, knowing like it was always does. That look from his sister always gets him to do what she wants.

"No not this time, I'm going to school. Mom will take you"

"I want you to take me" Grace spoke.

John closed his eyes for a moment before he walked out of the door. Grace smiled, she turned her stepmother. "Bye!" she skipped out of the door, knowing John was taking her to school.

Carol stood there in the living room, she had a small smile on her face. If only, little Grace was hers. She still loved and adored her as if she was her own daughter.

That would always remain the same, Forever.

…..

"Right now this has to be the last time, I can't take you anymore" John spoke.

Grace's lip trembled, before she saw the look on John's face.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

John smiled as he gave his sister a hug. "Just go to school, see you when I get home"

"Love you John" she hugged him again.

John hugged back "Love you too sis, now go"

Grace smiled before she walked into the school building catching up with a few of her new friends.

John watched on, he left when he saw Grace go into the school building. John walked back to his car. He was about to get in his car, when he saw a boy being pushed in a bush by a few bullies. He could make out, they were Nexus.

John went over there, by the time he got over to where the incident happened. Nexus had ran away. John walked over, and looked down at the boy who was in the bush.

"Hey, need a hand?" John extended his hand.

"Thanks" The boy took John's hand, and helped himself out of the bush.

"I'm guessing the work of Nexus?" John asked the boy.

"Oh yeah when is it not" The boy spoke bushing himself down.

"I'm John Cena by the way, new kid" John spoke, quite down to earth way.

"I'm Evan, Evan Bourne"

"Nice to meet you Evan"

"You've probably met my brother Cody Rhodes?" Evan spoke.

"Yeah I know Cody, I never knew he had a brother at the same school" John said.

"Well…. We're not close" Evan spoke.

"Oh right, sibling rivalry?"

"Well we go to the same school and he never waits for me….I don't know why" Evan spoke pulling out his portable battleship device.

John slowly nodded his head "Well I'll see you at school"

Evan looked at John. "Hey…do you think…maybe we could walk together?…."

John looked at Evan. "I drive"

"Oh okay" Evan lowered his head down.

John looked at him "Hey Evan, do you want a ride? I can walk with you the rest of the way"

Evan's smile lit up "Cool!"

John just looked at him, thinking to himself.

What has he just got himself into?

…

Randy, Cody, Ted, Maryse, Kelly and Eve were all waiting by the gates for the newest arrival to the school.

"Where is he?" Eve asked seeing number of students all walking in, since it was almost time for school to start.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Maryse asked. The girls seem to be the ones that were fretting that John hadn't shown up yet.

"I don't know but you girls surely do miss him don't you?" Randy spoke.

Cody folded his arms at Eve, and Ted arched an eyebrow at Maryse.

"No, we….err…"

"Girls" they called for a emergency girly huddle to think of an excuse.

Eve patted Kelly on the back.

The young girl coughed dryly before keeping her head down but she started to speak. "Just want him here….because in case Nexus pick on us"

"Hey I'm insulted I can protect you" Cody defended himself.

"Yeah" Ted added.

Eve looked at Cody. "Really?"

"Well I can give them verbal abuse and maybe get knocked my ass but I would still do all I can to protect you" Cody said to Eve. She smiled at her boyfriend, and hugged him.

"Awe, my Cody. My amazing protector whose an idiot" Eve giggled.

"I'm ins…"

Eve gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "But I love my protecting idiot" she smiled.

"Well I love you too, even if your eyes are rolling in the back of your head when John is around" Cody spoke as he kissed Eve again.

Eve giggled before she kept her arms around Cody's neck.

Randy looked at them before he turned to the gates. Kelly, Kelly went up to Randy. "Randy"

"Yeah"

Kelly bit her lip gently before she tucked a strand behind her right ear. "I was….wondering something…"

"What's that?"

Kelly giggled nervously before she started to speak. "Do you think, maybe….I….." she lost her courage, since she knew that Randy had a crush on Mickie James but that didn't stop Kelly having feelings for Randy. She had a crush on Orton, the day he protected her when Slater tripped her in the canteen and Randy caught her before she fell down to the floor.

Ever since then she has always had a soft spot for him.

"Nexus will they still target us…if John is around…?" Kelly asked Randy with a softer voice.

"I don't know, maybe not as much. Don't worry you've always got someone to protect you" Randy told Kelly.

Kelly smiled before she lowered her head back down.

"Do you think he saw us, and went the other way?" Cody asked.

The group all turned to Cody, with a "Shut up" look across their faces.

"See what I mean" Eve pointed out.

"There he is" Randy said seeing John come through the gates.

"Hey John! Over here!" Randy called. John noticed the group all standing there. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys," he turned to the girls of the group. "Hey girls" he smiled handsomely, melting them to the ground.

"Hi John" high pitched voices smiled back.

Cody nudged Eve "Eyes in" Eve straighten her back and continued to smile.

"Cody,"

"Yeah" Cody grinned at John.

"I met your brother earlier"

"Oh you…mean Evan….he is actually my half brother…." Cody spoke with a dry cough.

"He wants to know why you never wait for him, walk to school together"

Cody looked at John. "Many reasons for that"

"What's that?"

"He's a dork, and his best friend is computer….he plays battleships all the time and chess"

"So still your brother," John said back.

Cody noticed all eyes turned to him, his head hung low. "Yeah…a total embarrassment though" he muttered softly.

Randy looked at John. "Evan and Cody don't exactly get along very well"

"Yes I have my friends, he has his….the grand total of….3" Cody spoke.

"Well if you collided groups together you'll have more people to talk too" John spoke. He saw Kelly standing there looking at the dirt of the path.

He walked over to her and placed his arm on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled up at him.

"Otunga hasn't been horrible to you again has he?" John spoke.

Kelly shook her head "No, thank you so much. He's always the one that picks on me"

"Well he tries again, just let me know okay?" John smiled, Randy watched on with a slight rise of envy in his eyes seeing John talk to Kelly. Did he actually want Kelly…and what about Mickie?

Drama can never be good.

…...

John was walking down the hallway, he saw Evan playing with his portable device while talking to his friend, Daniel Bryan.

John continued to walk on, he saw Cody hiding behind a bin; Cena kept walking but it took him two seconds to register what he just saw, so he ended up back peddling.

"Cody, what are you doing?" John faced him.

"Shh, you have not seen me" Cody whispered.

"Trust me I'm trying not too" John spoke in the same voice.

"I'm hiding from Evan…and the rest of his geeky friends" Cody whispered.

John nodded "Oh I didn't think that" the most obvious voice he can muster.

"No, no if he sees me, he'll want me to play battleships when we get home"

"Don't you think hiding is a little drastic?" Cena asked.

"Have you met my brother? With him…it's time for drastic measures" Cody spoke.

John looked at Cody. "Don't you think hiding a in class room would be better than behind a bin?"

"What no one can see me, it's the perfect hiding place"

MVP walked down with R Truth. "Hey Rhodes" they walked past, going to the canteen.

"Shh!" Cody hushed them.

John folded his arms. "Again with the hiding place"

Cody peeked his head over, seeing Evan and Daniel still talking by the locker. "God what else….is there for them to talk about?" Cody frantically spoke.

Randy walked down the hall, looking at his timetable. "Hey John, hey C…" Randy took one more step before he walked back to John and Cody.

"Emm…Cody…you know you hang out a bin, people will think not only are you an idiot, but a tramp" Randy spoke.

"Shh you have not seen me" Cody muttered.

Randy looked at him. "Trust me, I think John and I are thinking we wish we hadn't"

John smiled "Yeah, although the guy is funny" John chuckled.

"Thanks John" Cody spoke, keeping his body near the bin. Made it look like Cena was talking to a talking bin.

Evan came over, smiling "Hi John, Hi…Randy…" he then looked at the bin, noticing the tip of black hair.

"Cody, what are you doing hiding behind a bin?"

Cody peeked his head over, getting to his feet. "Oh nothing….just dropped something"

Evan looked at him "Okay…I have to get to class…"

"Okay bye, bye then" Cody quickly spoke.

"Oh Cody, Daniel is coming from after school. We're playing battleships tournament….mum said you'll play with us"

Randy and John were trying to contain their laughter.

Cody just faked a smile. "Okay…thanks…" Evan smiled before he walked away.

As soon as his brother was out of sight, Cody fell on his locker, letting out a pretend sob. "An evening with them….Oh my god…I'd rather stick needles in my eyes"

"Cody, that's your brother" John reminded.

"You don't have to remind me" he groaned feeling like he's lost the will to live.

Eve came walking down the corridor with Maryse. "Hey baby"

Cody put his arms out, with a pouted lip. "Eve hold me" Eve stumbled when Cody wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Eve turned John and Randy. "Have I missed something?"

"Apparently Cody has lost the will to live"

"Died of embarrassment"

Cody's muffled voice spoke. "Not far off"

"Oh dear, I'll make you feel better" Eve removed Cody from her chest, and gave him a soft passionate kiss.

Randy rolled his eyes "Again with the kissing, god at least Ted and Maryse….keep it down to a minimum"

Eve looked at Randy. "Can't help if I find Cody irresistible" Eve smiled with her eyes sparkling.

John looked at the couple before he softly chuckled.

"Seriously Cody? …." Randy asked.

Eve nodded before she gave Cody another kiss.

Randy walked away with John. "Again with the kissing"

John chuckled "Sounds to me someone is jealous"

Randy looked at John. "I'm not jealous"

"Not much" John scoffed while walking with Randy.

"I'm not" Randy repeated.

"Sounds to me you are"

Randy sighed "Okay maybe…..I am a little envious that I'm the only one out of the group that don't have a girlfriend. With all the kissing, and cuddling…makes me want to hurl. Ted has Maryse, Cody has Eve. Jeff has Maria. I mean Cody even has one?….and there was bets he would never have one until he's at least 30"

"Is there someone you like?"

Randy continued to walk to their class. "No…."

"There is someone, I can tell" John smiled.

"Well…I kind of like this girl whose not in our year. She's in the year below…Mickie James is her name…but she's always with her own friends…."

"Oh, maybe someone else might catch your eye?"

Randy sighed "I don't know…..I do like….someone….maybe…a little" he spoke.

John grinned "Oh yeah who?"

"No one" Randy dryly coughed.

"Go on" John signalled for Randy to tell him.

"We've known each other for quite a while…"

John grinned handsomely. "Oh yeah, go on then" John spoke.

"It's complicated, but I don't know…maybe…..she's a sweet girl." Randy spoke.

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you one thing, blonde hair, so natural and beautiful like I said…complicated" John nodded his head, his grin slowly faded when it had sunk in what Randy had said to him.

John lowered his head down for a moment before he let out a soft breath. "Oh…right" John thought Randy meant Torrie. And of course the complicated bit, was Torrie being the girlfriend of Wade Barrett. Did Randy and John like the same girl?

To John, Randy was the closest friend he had met, excluding Torrie. The one he bonded with the most, and that could put their newfound friendship to the test.

"Yeah, anyone caught your eye?"

John looked up at Randy, he covered what he felt inside _"Yeah same girl as you" _

John grinned softly "Early days yet"

"Michelle, Layla?"

John's grin broke in a laughter. "Not in a million years…maybe if I was deaf"

Randy listened before he chuckled "Don't blame you" while John just smiled on.

…...

Feeling like she didn't have voice, feeling like she was drowning. She would scream and no one would hear her. Torrie sat there on the wall, while Wade talked to his Nexus boys, or cronies….sheep. Whatever you want to call them.

Torrie just sat there on the wall, like a doll in a china shop. Putting on a bright smile, not able to break, not able to show any kind of truthful emotion. She sat there beside Wade, while he continued to talk to them.

Some kind of meeting later on tonight.

Torrie continued to smile, like her smile couldn't move from her face. Like it was painted on, and could never fade away. She wasn't allowed to show how she truly felt, because the moment she was allowed, and felt herself free…she knew exactly what she would say to The Nexus.

Two Words. Bye, Bye

But until that day, she could not show how she really felt.

"Wade, I have to get to class. See you later" Torrie jumped off the wall. Wade still hadn't turned around to even acknowledge, Torrie just said something.

"_Am I talking to a brick wall?…I might get more sense out of it" Torrie thought to her head. _

"Wade! I have to get to class!" Torrie said a little louder.

That time he turned to face his lovely girlfriend. "Oh sorry babe, what was your saying?"

Torrie bit in her inner lip, with her eyes narrowing. One thing is to be trapped, forced to be around people she cannot stand…another it just to be ignored, when she does decide to speak.

"I have Art Class,"

"Well why are you still standing here?"

"I have been saying goodbye for the past 5 minutes, god why don't you ever listen to me" she mumbled.

"Tor…"

"I gotta go" Torrie walked off, leaving Nexus standing there.

"Guys just wait a second," Wade went after to Torrie but Otunga spoke up.

"Why are you going after her?"

"Yeah you never cared before, when she seems upset" Justin spoke.

Wade looked at his group of friends, well followers. "It's all part of the plan" Wade went up the stairs, people moved out of his way being scared of the tall Nexus leader.

"Torrie, wait"

The blonde turned around to face her boyfriend. Students were around. John was standing by the wall talking to MVP when he turned to see Wade kiss Torrie.

Suddenly his words seem to fade quite quickly after seeing that before his eyes. Something Cena did not want to see. So he did what he thought was the best choice, just turn away.

What hit John unexpectedly, was the pierce in his heart. It tightened his chest a little. It was sudden, like a arrow aiming right for his heart.

Did it hurt him when he saw Torrie and Wade kiss.

…...

Torrie walked into her art class, she sat her project down on the desk she usually sits at. Michelle and Layla would usually sit on the same table, and drive Torrie crazy but this time, no one sat neat her.

Torrie tucked a strand behind her ear before she got out of her art pencils. Sitting by herself, the silence actually had a calming sensation to it, but she did feel a little lonely.

She felt a sudden shadow on the table. "Care for some company?" Torrie looked and saw John Cena standing there.

"Sure, feel free"

John took a seat on the table, he and Torrie could hear the whispers from the others in the class. Torrie just got out her unfinished paper, and started to pick out the right art pencils she wanted.

Michelle leaned over to Layla. "Why does she have to get everything?"

Layla was just smiling in a day dream seeing John.

"Lay!" Michelle quietly muttered slapping her friend.

"Sorry what was you saying?" Layla turned to her best friend.

"Why does Torrie have to get everything, everyone wants to be her friend…I mean even the geeks and losers are….and she is Wade's Girl…" Michelle then had a smirk go across her face.

"What?" Layla asked for more information.

"Nothing" Michelle started her artwork.

Layla just shrugged her shoulders getting on her with her work. Michelle's eyes watched on in jealously seeing the white smile on Torrie's face while she was talking to John.

She wanted to be the most popular, top girl in school? She wanted everything Torrie has….so what was the devious girl to do? Get rid of Torrie.

She had just the key. Everyone knew…

Rumours can be very dangerous once they have landed in the wrong hands.

…...

Torrie was sketching softly in her art book, John was looking on as the class was waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Wow" John spoke.

Torrie looked up, and gazed in his beautiful young eyes. "What?" she spoke, gazing away from his blue eyes.

"You've very creative. Great drawer"

Torrie giggled gently "That's not the half of it, there's a lot to me" Torrie spoke.

John nodded, "I know most sweetest, nicest girl in school…"

Torrie giggled before she looked at John. "You really are a charmer aren't you Cena"

"No just telling the truth" Cena winked back at her.

Torrie fiddled with the ends of her blonde hair. "Well thank you, nice to be complimented on once and a while"

"I'm sure Wade does that, you know…between terriosing others" John said.

Torrie lowered her head down. "Not really. …he doesn't really notice me, time to time"

"Is he partly blind?" John asked with a chuckle.

"No, as long as I'm there…on his arm, that's all that matters to him. I'm like a Doll, stands there but not allowed to speak" Torrie explained.

John listened to Torrie. "That's horrible"

"Yeah well, you get used to it once and a while. He doesn't appreciate me, as long I'm there for him to kiss and hold onto….when it suits him" Torrie spoke while she brushed the end of the pencil on the paper.

John looked at her, he touched her arm gently. Before he could say anything, the teacher walked in.

Mr Steamboat came in holding folders, "Right everyone, continue on with your projects…"

John Cena looked around, and got the attention of the teacher. "Sir…I'm a little confused"

"Why are you confused? Do you know about the project?"

John blinked "Sorry I've been here for two days…..I don't even know what this class is"

Torrie ended up giggling gently, keeping her eyes on her work. John sure knew how to make her laugh.

Once the teacher had assigned John to what he had to do. He tore off a piece of paper, he wrote on it. He then slid it over to Torrie's hand. Torrie crunched it in her hand, and unfolded it…and read what the note said.

"_He needs to appreciate you more, see how wonderful you are_" Torrie ended up smiling, it sure made her heart flutter in a awe. John didn't have to write something like that but she sure as hell appreciated it.

Someone actually did care about her, that felt special to Torrie.

Torrie looked around, and kept the note in her book. She wrote on the paper. "_Thanks. At least someone can always make me smile" _Torrie wrote back. She slipped it over to John's hand.

John read the note, and wrote back. _"Never forget that….can you help me lol?"_

Torrie got the note back, and just giggled to herself. She didn't write back, she just turned her eyes towards John giving him his answer.

With a nod, that beautiful smile.

From that smile, they both knew…

Something was blossoming between them.

…..

Another day of school was finished, the bell rang and students of the school made their way out of the school gates.

John walked down the steps, he was about to leave the gates when Randy, Cody, Ted caught up with him.

"Hey John, what are you doing?"

John turned back around. "Leaving the school"

"We're going to the diner for some dinner, do you want join us?"

John nodded "Yeah okay"

"Cool, is the girls coming with us?" Randy asked.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Cody asked.

"Because one of them is your girlfriend you moron" Randy answered.

Maryse, Eve and Kelly walked down the steps together talking. They caught up with the group.

"I'm so tired, I have a tower of homework to do. Late night for me" Eve moaned.

"We're heading to the diner, you girls coming?" Randy asked.

Maryse shook her head "No I'm exhausted, I'll just eat something at home" the blonde told adjusting how she was holding her books.

"John's coming with this" Randy told.

"Oh okay" Eve smiled.

"Yeah I guess I can eat something at the diner" Maryse changed her mind.

Cody nudged his girlfriend. "I thought you said you had loads of homework"

"I do, but I can stay up…and drink more coffee" Eve smiled. Cody just rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but find it a little cute.

Maryse and Eve suddenly became either side of John Cena, grabbing an arm each.

"Can I escort you?"

"No let me"

"Can I?"

"Maryse…"

"Eve…"

Randy just patted both Ted and Cody on the back before he walked by with Kelly.

"I can walk by myself, you two stay with your great boyfriends" John spoke. Eve and Maryse let of John's arm.

"I guess they'll do" Maryse linked arms with Ted.

Cody eyed Eve, she just didn't say a word. She Just kissed him instead.

….

The group got through the door of the diner, they got a table and sat down.

Eve and Maryse were just staring at John as he was talking to Randy.

Cody put a menu in Eve's hands, but the menu just fell back on the table. "Eve, honey.."

Eve turned to him "Umm"

"What you…would…oh great" Cody suddenly muttered.

"I said I can't help it," Eve blurted out.

"What? No…Nexus jerks alert" Cody pointed seeing The Nexus boys with Torrie holding Wade's hand all sat down at a table.

"Oh great" Randy lowered his head down.

John looked over, he let out a small grin when he saw Torrie. She noticed John on the table with Randy, wouldn't she love to just go over there and sit by her real friends. She would go to end of the earth if only she was allowed too. She would love to be free?

Torrie lowered her lashes down. She would love to be close to John.

…..

Torrie sipped on her glass of Coca Cola, staying silent while the rest of Nexus talk among themselves.

"Wade, John is over there" Otunga pointed out.

Wade nodded "Right okay, do this right"

Torrie heard Wade's words, confusion grew in her face. "What's going on?"

Wade just dismissed Torrie, he got up from the seat and walked over to the table.

Torrie watched on with confusion, worry rose in her eyes wondering what Wade was going to do. What did it have to do with John?

"What is he doing?" Torrie asked Justin.

Justin mouthed "Don't worry"

Torrie fiddled with her fingertips while her eyes continued to glance over. Wade was talking to John Cena. After a few words exchanged, Cena stood up and followed Wade over to the table.

Now she was very confused.

…..

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, why would Wade want to talk to John?" Ted asked.

Randy sighed "Damn it"

"What?" Cody asked worried.

Randy sighed again "What do you think Wade wants? He feels threatened…so what does he do?"

Ted looked over "Oh god, no"

"He wants John in Nexus"

Randy nodded his head, Maryse leaned on Ted's shoulder. Eve just put her head down on the table. Kelly just wrapped her hand around her mouth.

"But…John wouldn't…accept…would he?" soft voice muttered belonging to Kelly.

Looks exchanged. They all knew from the looks. They might have just lost, the one hope…to ever be free of the clutches of The Nexus.

….

"Take a seat, guys move up" Wade spoke.

Nexus shifted up, John sat down next to Slater. He couldn't help but notice Skip's teeth gritting, Otunga was playing with the label on his bottle. Torrie had her fingers in her hair. All these signs….John didn't know what to expect.

"Right, I wanted to invite you here for a reason."

"What's going on?" John asked. Torrie couldn't help but keep staring at John. What is the girl to do? He is staring at her right in front of her eyes.

Wade gulped down some of his drink. "I know you and I got off to the wrong start…...but I wanted to clear the air behind us" Wade explained.

John looked at Wade, "Before you say another word…that guy…" John pointed over at Skip Sheffield.

"Yes, skip…"

"Does he want to kill me? Or does he always look like that?" Cena asked.

Wade fakily chuckled. "Skip looks like that most of time"

"Oh okay, so what's going on?" John asked.

"I want to offer you something" Wade spoke. "A very big offer, and I think you would be interested…"

Torrie sat there with her back against her chair, she sipped on her Coca Cola. Listening on, what did Wade have up his sleeve? Is what she wondered.

"I want to offer you a chance to be with us?" Wade spoke.

John looked at Wade, Torrie's lips slide apart reaction to what she had just heard. Could this be good or could this be very, very bad?

Torrie stood there, she ran her fingertips through her blonde hair listening to Wade. Part of her didn't want John to take the offer. But she couldn't help but hope that he does, that way they would be able to spend more time together.

"I want to offer you a place in Nexus" Wade said to John.

John looked at Wade, before his eyes turned the other members of Nexus, the last one he ended up glancing at was Torrie. His newfound feelings for her the girl whirled around his mind, and then what Wade had offered him?

A chance to be in Nexus, in the group….sure he didn't like any of them except Torrie…maybe he could be in the group so he could be there for Torrie, make sure nothing happens to her. Make absolute sure that no harm comes to her. He could be her defender…and get away being around Torrie if he was in Nexus.

John continued to think of what was offered to him. He didn't think anything like this would have come about….on his second day. He's already been offered in a important group, apparently that empowers the whole school.

Cena could be part of that. He also could be around, spend time with the most beautiful, friendly girl he had ever come to know. He could still see her smile, hear her voice…have her friendship….all he had to do his sell his soul…to the devil.

All the thoughts bounced in John's mind. Power…attraction…and defending someone special….to him.

John remembered everything that Randy had told him about Nexus. The power, the influence they have in the school. How horrible, disrespectable…nasty bullies….pray on others….deliver misery to others.

Will John Cena become one of them, so he can be close to the girl of Nexus.

All John could manage to say. "Can I have time to think about it?"

Wade nodded "A day"

John nodded understanding, he let a soft sigh thinking of the decision he had to make. His eyes turned, watched Torrie lower her head down. Seconds later, her head tilted back up. Her emerald eyes connected with his ocean blue eyes.

She hoped he would make the right choice.

…

"Torrie, we have a new girl with us" Her friend Tracy spoke.

"Oh great, more the merrier. Right got the storybooks I'll go and meet this girl" Torrie spoke.

"Here's her paperwork"

Torrie smiled and took it from her fellow worker. She walked out of the play room, dressed in blue skinny flare jeans, with a baby pink cami and a black cardy, and her white trainers Torrie walked to the front desk to meet the new girl.

She opened up the folder, "Right…Grace…" she suddenly stopped when she read the second name, her heart skipped a beat once her eyes saw the second name.

"Cena" Torrie spoke.

Grace Cena stood there waving shyly "Hi, I'm Grace"

"Hi sweetie….you must…." Torrie spoke, she then noticed a large figure walk up behind Grace.

"Yep, just as I thought" Torrie looked up from the folder when she saw John Cena standing behind Grace.

"_Now this is going to be hard" Torrie thought. _

Once the connection had been made, all Torrie and John could do…is smile back.

Maybe fate had come up with another way for them to fall for each other. Well it had already happened. Destiny made it happen. Something special was definitely blossoming….Will it become a beautiful flower, or will the storm brewing ahead destroy it all to point of no return.

End Of Chapter.

Told ya it wouldn't be too long lol. Thanks for all the reviews! you guys are the best! things are heating up now!

Okay! Need help from my lovely readers. Randy has no girl lol, who do you want him to be with. Kelly or Mickie? i can't decide! because i love relly and MickiexRandy. so you guys decide! I would add Stacy but she isn't in the story but she does have a part in this, how Torrie and Wade came about. you'll know more when the story unfolds!

Michelle is playing a dangerous game when she thinks she has everything in the grasp of her hand Will it come back to haunt her when Wade doesn't believe her. John makes his decision what will he do?

Thanks for reading, Please leave me a lovely Review :

Bye xoxo

Next time: Michelle lies to Wade about Torrie and John, will it come back to haunt her? John asks Torrie if she would like him to join Nexus.


	6. Won't Take Too Long To Find My Own Way

Chapter 6: Won't Take Too Long To Find My Own Way.

What seemed like forever, Torrie and John stood right in front of each other. It actually felt like forever had started. It felt like hours had zoomed past, but it had only been a few minutes since they had met again unexpectedly.

If anything was fate trying to tell them something, wherever they turned….both John and Torrie somehow find themselves looking back at each other.

Torrie tucked a chuck of her blonde hair behind her right ear, her eyes gazed down at the folder that was between her hands.

John was the one that plucked up the courage to talk first. "We meet again" his handsome dimples surfaced in his cheeks.

Torrie nodded while she let herself grin right back. "So we do" When he smiled, she couldn't help but just smile back.

John and Torrie gazed at one another for a few moment. Grace Cena was standing there waiting to be told what to do?

Grace's eyes followed up, to see the spark between John and Torrie. Of course being young, Grace didn't understand about a attraction…but she knew all about fairytales so maybe something special was going on with her brother and this young girl standing before her.

Grace tugged on John's black coat. "I'm bored"

Torrie cleared her throat, gazing away from his eyes. She came from the desk and looked at Grace. "Hi Grace, I'm Miss Wilson but you can call me Torrie okay? Sorry guys usual greeting policy" Torrie spoke.

John nodded his head standing beside his sister.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you put your coat on this hook. The other girls are playing why don't you go and join them" Torrie said pleasantly.

Grace took off her coat, Torrie hung it on the hook with the other girls. Torrie gave her a sweet smile, but even Torrie could see how shy and nervous Grace was.

"Darling it's alright, they are just in the play room" Torrie spoke.

Grace looked over at Torrie, before she turned back to John. She wrapped her arm around John not wanting to let go.

"Grace, it's alright you'll be fine" John assured but Grace didn't let go.

"Emm….she's very shy"

Torrie nodded, softly smiled "Yeah,"

"Darling, you'll be alright go on" John tried but Grace didn't want too.

"No I'm scared, don't want too" Grace shook her head.

John let in a soft breath, feeling his frame up with air before he released that same breath. "Grace, sweetheart you'll be fine. Meet some new friends"

Grace kept hold of John. "Can you stay with me?" she asked, and somehow she wasn't the only one that wanted John to stay here.

"Emm don't think I'll be suitable for it"

Torrie giggled brushing back her blonde hair. "You can stay if you want, I mean if Grace would feel more comfortable you being here?" Torrie asked.

"You sure that'll be alright?" John asked.

"Sure" Torrie smiled.

"You won't get into trouble" John said not wanting to cause any trouble for Torrie.

Torrie looked at John. "Who with?"

"Your boss?" John asked with Grace still holding onto his arm.

"I am the boss, I call the shots here" Torrie smiled on.

John slowly nodded his head "Oh okay, wow…so you own this place?"

"My own creation" Torrie let out that beautiful white smile that attracted Cena in the first place.

Wow this girl was definitely full of surprises? If Torrie didn't already blow his mind, she had just done it again.

"Wow that's impressive" Cena grinned back at Torrie.

Torrie glanced back at him, with her eyes gazing at John's grin. She could see the dimples in his cheeks. All she could do is just fall, and think just how cute he is when he smiles. When he smiled, Torrie couldn't help but smile back, something inside of her just made her smile.

"Thanks,"

John smiled once more back at Torrie before he noticed Grace was still attached his arm. "Grace, you can let go now I'm staying"

Grace smiled and clapped "Yay!" she smiled, she hugged John.

The beautiful smile appearing on Torrie's face, shown Grace wasn't the only one that was happy with that news.

"She's very attached to you isn't she?" Torrie asked.

John stared at Torrie. "Yeah, we're very close"

Torrie smiled. "That's really sweet, right well let's get this show on the road" Torrie walked down the hall way with Grace and John.

Torrie opened the door, and there was about ten girls all sitting around talking, they were quite young ages of 5+. John was watching on as Torrie was playing, talking to the girls. There was so many different activities. There was a play room, a quiet place to read books, there was a small kitchen and a art room.

"Right girls this is Grace, she's new so I'm sure we'll all make her feel welcome" Torrie smiled.

The girls in the club called Imagination all came up to Grace, and greeted her. It only took minutes that Grace was making new friends, and talking to the girls.

Some were painting, some were reading. Anything they wanted to do….they did it.

John was watching on as Grace was reading a storybook with a few friends, they were giggling. Seeing the smile on his sister's face brought the handsome grin on her brothers face. It was good to see her settling in.

John turned his head and saw Torrie was getting some paints out of the cupboard.

"So how long have you running this?" John asked.

Torrie locked up the cabinet and placed the paints down on the table. "About a year and a half now"

"Wow that's really good"

"Yeah I'm proud of it, you know the girls have something to do and a great place to meet new friends. It's like school just not with lessons and teachers you do whatever you want…if we've got it" Torrie explained.

John nodded understanding. "It's great, gotta say I'm definitely impressed" John chuckled while Torrie looked on with a smile.

"Thanks, I was always wanted something like this when I was younger. So very proud that I could do something like this" Torrie explained.

"My dad owns the building, but everything else is my own hard work"

"So you come here every day after school?"

"No it's only open Tuesdays and Fridays. I keep asking Suzie to come here but she doesn't want too"

"Does Wade know about it" John asked.

Hearing the name of her boyfriend, made the thought of the offer that Wade had given John earlier on, about joining up with Nexus. If Torrie was honest she felt torn, because half of her would love to be able to close to John…but the other half knew it would be a complete nightmare.

One thing Torrie knew for sure, she never wanted John to get hurt. She had the inkling that somewhere down the line, her eyes would have to see that.

"Emm yeah he does but he doesn't get involved in it. If anything this is the only time I'm actually fr….away from them" Torrie spoke while she walked up to the cabinet.

John nodded while he looked at Torrie. Torrie opened the metal doors and reached up to the grab some paper. John watched on, noticing things were about to fall down…they would be falling on Torrie's head.

"Here let me" John walked up to the door. Torrie stood back and watched John grab the papers on the high up shelve.

Torrie stood at the side, her eyes seem to be like moths to a flame. Her emerald eyes saw John stretch up, so he could reach the papers on the high up shelve. She saw the black belt that was around the hoops of his blue jeans, with the slightest image of his lower midsection, she could see the faint abs forming as he breathed.

Torrie came back to the real world when John turned back to her, holding the sheet of papers for the art room.

"Oh thanks" Torrie thanked John.

"Where do you want it?" John asked.

Torrie blinked her eyelashes down for a second before she looked back at John. "On the table will be fine" Torrie spoke.

John walked to the small table, he put the paper down. He turned back to see Torrie closing the cabinet door, after getting out the art essentials.

"So I got a interesting offer earlier" John chuckled gently, someone had to break the ice and talk about that conversation.

Torrie nodded her head "Yeah you should count yourself lucky, he doesn't offer something like that to just anyone"

"So…"

"I can't remember the last time, I don't think…there has ever been a time…"

John lowered his head for a moment feeling his eyelashes touched gently underneath his eyes.

He looked back up. "So….what do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Torrie asked.

"Just wanted your advice" John shrugged his shoulders.

Torrie brushed back her golden blonde hair onto her shoulders, with her back to John. "My advice?" Torrie asked.

"I would appreciate it yeah" John spoke in a softer voice.

Torrie heard the soft voice belonging to her newfound crush. Torrie looked back at John. Her emerald eyes glanced at him, she could see the beautiful blue shade in his eyes, see the handsome facial features in his face, brown hair with the front part sticking up slightly making him look even more attractive.

A question he just asked, she didn't really want to answer. Her heart could ring true more than her mind. John had to make the right decision…for himself…not just because she feels herself falling for the newcomer.

"I'll say one thing…be sure that it's what you really want because once you are in…it's impossible to find a way out" Torrie spoke softly. "Trust me I'm speaking from experience"

"You want out?"

Torrie let in a soft sigh. Did she want out? Hmmm…let's see. Yes.

"_More than anything" _

"Also don't make your decision…..just because you want to be close to someone. I wanted to be close to Wade, back then I was so in love with Wade…and well let's just say I got more than I was bargained for" Torrie explained.

John glanced at Torrie for a moment before he nodded his head understanding. "Thanks" Torrie gave one more smile before she walked away.

John stood there, he listened to the advice from Torrie. It did help him…but still he thought of the possibilities, lying out both choices. Did it help with his decision.

Not really.

"John! John! You have to come and meet my friends!" Grace dragged her brother along.

"Okay, okay don't have to drag me" John spoke, still with a lot on his mind.

"John, this is Lindsey, Becky and Claire" Grace introduced.

John smiled waving, while Torrie watched on in the background with a smile across her face.

"Hi girls" John grinned.

"Hi!"

"Can we use you as a climbing frame?"

John shook his head "No"

Torrie watched on with a amused smile across her face. She really had fallen for John, something about him just made her feel like she had wings, and she can fly away. No matter how upset she felt, he could still find some way to make her smile again. When John was around, Torrie felt like she can be free.

She caught John's smile while he talked to the girls with Grace. She could see the blindness from his white teeth. He just had everything she ever desired.

Torrie continued to stare in the background, John caught her and just let the dimples show in his cheeks when he smiled at her. Her head lowered down before she perked back up to the side, running her fingertips softly through her golden blonde locks.

She just gazed right back for a moment before she felt her cheeks stretch into her own wonderful smile.

True To Your Heart, that's what you do in life. You listen, follow your heart…follow the path, that is lied in front of you. Your heart is the only place that will be true. Open your eyes, your heart will tell you no lies.

Torrie was a dreamer, she was a princess at heart….always wanting what her heart desires. One problem…..she belongs to another, someone that can turn out to be very dangerous as the story unfolds.

Torrie was falling for John Cena. Falling hard….and very rapidly.

That could have very serious consequences for not only her, but for John as well once they find themselves powerless to each other with no way back.

…..

"Michelle! What are you doing?" Layla quickly ran up to her friend.

"Bringing Princess Barbie down a peg or two" Michelle walked.

Layla watched on with concern seeing Michelle in the direction of where Wade Barrett and Nexus were standing.

"Michelle, think about this"

"I am thinking clearly, she don't deserve any of it. I'm the most prettiest here in this school, I could be Wade's girlfriend" Michelle spoke.

If only she knew what price to pay? Yes you would have the limelight, be centre of attention…but Torrie knew fully well but other sacrifices you have to make to become the Girl of Nexus.

You have to sacrifice….friends, turn back on exactly who you are…become something, you know deep down you are not. Have to look in the mirror, and know the reflection you see in front is nothing but a reflection of lies.

And now…potentially have to give up your true love….and have to come to terms with the fact, you can dream but as long as you are bind…no dreams can come true.

If only Michelle knew that. That's what the disguise is of the gift of being a girl of Nexus.

"What?"

"Then I'll run the school with him, it will be great. Torrie will become one of those losers" Michelle spoke.

Layla caught up with her "Do what exactly?"

"Tell her about Torrie and John. You saw them in art class the other day"

"Chelle, I don't think…..that's good idea" Layla pressed to stop her friend.

"Oh stop worrying, I deserve it all."

"I thought you liked John Cena?" Layla spoke.

"I do but I'd rather have the spotlight than that" Michelle said.

Layla just rubbed her temple, thinking this could seriously send off fireworks.

"Hi Wade" Michelle spoke.

Wade Barrett turned around. "What do you want?" he asked quite bluntly.

Michelle bit her lip gently "I don't mean to cause any trouble but I think there's something you may want to know"

"What?" Wade asked.

"It's about Torrie"

Wade suddenly became very interested. "What about her?"

"I was in art class and she was being very friendly with John Cena, I mean they look very close" Michelle spoke, adding more fire…

Wade looked at her. "Come with me" Wade grabbed Michelle by the arm.

"What did you see?"

Michelle bit her lip again. "I saw…Torrie and John talking, they were very close…I mean very close. I know Torrie is with you…I really don't want to cause any trouble" Michelle said trying to be innocent.

Wade eyed her, he couldn't't help but the jealously rose in his eyes. Hearing Torrie and John in the same sentence he hated it.. But he couldn't't break his mask because of what he had planned for the future.

Wade took in a breath. "I can't believe this" he sighed.

Michelle continued to shine in innocence. "I know, I mean I couldn't't believe what I saw…."

Wade rubbed his temple, breathing a little more deeper. Michelle came forwards and placed her hand on Wade's arm, the moment he looked into Michelle's eyes he knew exactly what she was planning.

Wade turned his head to Michelle, a smirk went on his face. He twirled a strand of Michelle's hair, "Thank you for telling me Michelle, maybe…I need someone more like you" he gently whispered.

Michelle smiled as she put her hand on Wade's face "Maybe you do" suddenly Michelle found herself thrown to the wall of the classroom by her wrist. She went to escape but Wade's slammed his hand on the wall cornering the young girl.

Wade got in her face. "I see right through you"

Michelle gulped in fear seeing the evil look in Wade's eyes.

"You want to be the girl don't you, centre of attention…so you make up lies….you make a fool out of me" Wade spoke sharply.

Michelle shook her head multiple times. "No, No…" Wade silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Shh" Wade spoke, Michelle closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm.

"I just…wanted to…"

"Spread lies, I don't like lies…they can be very dangerous" Wade said quite deeply, scaring Michelle half to death.

Wade came closer to the school girl, with a smirk on his face. "In the wrong hands" he ran his fingers through her bright blonde hair.

Michelle couldn't mutter another word, she was terrified for her own safety. She had every right to be, no one knew except Torrie…just how viscious and dark Wade Barrett can be.

"I don't like lies, I…sure as hell do not like! People making a fool out of me" Wade grabbed Michelle's arms before clasping a grip around the girl's throat.

Michelle's eyes went wide being choked, tears sprang to her eyes while she felt her throat being cut off air supply "I'm….sorry….I…."

"What did you see? Really see Michelle" Wade released Michelle.

Michelle coughed slightly. "N….othing…they were…talking….but they looked close…that is the bit I wasn't lying about…I mean….they could become close…" Fearful Michelle spluttered, while holding onto the throat.

Wade's eyes lightened up. Maybe there was so truth to this? "Hmm…really" he said in a calm, creepy sort of way.

"Not…lying…" Michelle shivered.

Wade turned back to her, he came closer. Her eyes shut feeling like she was going to be hurt again. Wade came ever so close, in the face of Michelle. He gently stroked her blonde hair while she stood there absolutely terrified in what he was going to do.

Wade placed a gentle kiss on Michelle's lips. A smile went across his face. "Thank You Michelle, for bringing that to my attention"

Michelle continued to stand there, with chills down her spine. Almost shaking in fear. Maybe she had a newfound respect for Torrie…if she puts up with that….

Wade backed up from Michelle. "You can go now" Michelle grabbed her bag and almost ran out the door, in complete fright.

Layla was out in the hall, Michelle ran over to her. "Lay. I'm going home. Don't feel good"

Layla looked on very confused. "What?" Layla asked, but Michelle just gone down the hall way.

John Cena was standing by the locker as she watched Michelle run as fast as she could fly. John breathed in a breath preparing himself for what he was about to do. Normally he wouldn't be too involved but seeing the look on Michelle's face, told him something had happened.

John walked up to Layla. "Hey Layla"

The young girl turned, and immediately smiled "Oh hi John" she spoke, carrying her school books up to her chest.

"Is Michelle okay? She left quicker than she could fly" John spoke.

"Chelle? Oh…yeah she wasn't feeling very well"

John arched his eyebrow while curiosity settled in his facial features. "Oh alright then"

Layla smiled up at John.

"You didn't notice anything a little strange did you?"

"Well Chelle would be crying if she found a split end"

John slowly nodded his head but he couldn't help but think there was more to this.

Layla shrugged. "She did say she was going to talk Wade," that got John to turn back to Layla, but the young girl seem to be more interested in her manicured nails then her friend.

"Why did she go and talk to him for?" John asked.

Layla shrugged "I don't know,"

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Michelle went to talk to Wade, and then suddenly she is running out of school in a state?" John asked.

Layla blinked before she opened her compact mirror, looking at her appearance.

"Layla"

"Yes"

"Don't you find it a little weird?"

"I always look in the mirror" Layla spoke closing the mirror back up, hearing the clip.

John closed his eyes for a split second before he felt his frame fill up with air, and then release through his lips.

"No….Michelle, your best friend just ran out of school…" John reminded.

"Oh yeah that was a little strange, I'll talk to her after school. She'll be fine" Layla spoke.

John just glanced at Layla, he seemed to be more concerned about Michelle than Layla was. "Sure…okay" John walked on, putting the puzzle silently into place.

Wade and Michelle talk? Next Michelle is running out in a frightened mess.

"Wait, wait John" Layla caught up with John.

Cena turned back around and faced Layla.

"Michelle told Wade about you and Torrie in art class the other day"

John looked on "What about us? Nothing happened?"

"Well that's not Michelle saw"

John listened to Layla, he registered what she had just told him. The welfare of Torrie sprung in his mind. The last thing he wanted was for Torrie to get hurt. If Michelle was in floods of tears because of a confrontation with Wade, what on earth would he do to Torrie? Now John would be very concerned.

John walked on, he had an important decision to make today. He had to give Wade his answer about joining Nexus. Could he become one of them?

Falling for the girl of Nexus…could have serious consequences. A price to pay for him.

What is the right decision.

Soon all will be revealed..

…...

"Mexico,…California….Switzerland…" Cody kept listing places

"Is there a reason why you're listing places?" Ted asked, while the usual group all sat on the patch of grass in lunch.

Cody pushed his head back, while Eve was lying in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Just listing places I think maybe I could start a new life" Cody spoke.

"What? Leave me here?" Eve looked up at her boyfriend.

"No…sweetie, you can come with me" Cody kissed Eve's temple.

"Cody, no one is going anywhere" Randy spoke.

"Well a headstart…"

"No one is going anywhere," Randy repeated.

"Cody has a point, Randy….what if John does join Nexus. We are screwed" Ted spoke.

"Exactly, and it's not what if…it's when he does" Cody reminded.

"We are screwed,"

Kelly lowered her head down, Randy caught the look from the blonde. He saw the disheartened, silent look across his friends face. "Okay listen to me, no one is going anywhere alright I'm not letting anyone be forced to move away because of those idiots…okay" Randy blurted out.

From Randy's words, everyone in the group went quiet when they all remembered another girl that was in their group, she was not Torrie. Another blonde sweetheart.

Randy lowered his head down, "Not again" the flash of a memory went in his mind, when a beautiful smile went through his mind.

A sense of missing washed over Randy's body. He straighten his back. "Okay, no one is going anywhere"

Ted bit his lip gently, while the silence had overcome the group. "Has anyone heard anything from…?"

Everyone in the group exchanged glances, before Randy just shook his head. "Nothing" a soft mutter came from Randy.

…...

Torrie stood up from her seat, she zipped up her handbag. Brushing her fingers through the side of her hair. Torrie turned only to come face to face with someone she knew, oh so familiar.

"Hi darling" Wade said to his girlfriend.

Torrie stood there, a little startled since Wade never meets her after class so what was different about today is what the young girl wondered.

Wade continued to stare at his beautiful girlfriend, the fresh news that has been brought to his attention by a potential rival of Torrie's.

"Hi….what's going on?" Torrie asked, Wade walked closer placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Torrie's eyes watched Wade took a step back. "Nothing I thought I would meet you here, something has come to my attention" Wade said quite calmly.

Torrie glanced at him, brushing her hair with her fingertips. She tried not to act like she was nervous wreck right now.

"Oh what's that?" Torrie asked. She couldn't recongnise the expression of her boyfriend, her fear was he was going to snap at any moment.

Wade sat on the table, in front of Torrie. "I was just curious about something"

Torrie nodded her head, not able to come up with any words. Her worried eyes were showing how she felt right now. Because of Wade's temper, and his other much darker side…Torrie had become scared of her own shadow when she was around Wade.

When he wasn't kissing or just holding her….speaking like he is now….she was terrified. She looked like a scared little mouse.

Wade touched Torrie's golden blonde locks. "What do you think of John?"

_Oh god! All Torrie could think about. _

Torrie looked at Wade before she cleared her throat. "John?" acting like she doesn't really have any light on what Wade was talking about.

"Yes John, you know the new guy. John Cena" Wade spoke.

Torrie glanced at Wade, ignoring the racing in her heart. She tried to keep it all together from the outside of her frame, but inside…she was shaking like a leaf would in a cold, winter's day.

"Oh….I don't know…I haven't really been involved" Torrie spoke softly.

Wade looked at Torrie. "Really? That's not what I have heard"

Torrie stood there, feeling the heel of her boots almost breaking through the floor. Hearing what Wade had just said, made Torrie feel like she was about to sink, and drown.

Torrie covered her nerves with a soft grin on her innocent face, but her eyes were portraying how she felt within her frame. Torrie felt scared to death, she kenw what Wade was capable of…she may feel that in the next few minutes.

"Oh…."

"Michelle said you two were close in art class the other day" Wade told.

Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat, before she played with her fingertips. Chills were going up and down her spine. She could feel her own heart beating out of her chest.

"Well…."

Wade suddenly jumped off the table, causing Torrie to stumble back fearing her safety. In a way, her mind braced her for it to be shoved, and find herself on the floor after a shot of pain is inflicted. Normally that is what happens….

But this…time…Strangely enough, nothing happened.

"You're so jumpy, what's wrong?" Wade asked.

Torrie bit her lip gently, still hearing the thud in her chest. "I thought you would be angry at me?"

"Angry…I'm not angry…I think it's good, since Cena might take me up on my offer. It'll be nice that you have another friend wouldn't it?" Wade spoke.

Torrie slowly nodded her head.

"After all" That is when Wade came closer to Torrie. He grabbed her forearm, and the dark rose in his eyes, burning glare to his girlfriend. He pushed back her blonde hair, exposing her right ear so he could whisper a stern warning.

"You Belong To me, don't you?"

Torrie listened to the bold words from her boyfriend, the stern words were whispering in her ear. Torrie heard, the emotion what she felt she was going through, being trapped, becoming some kind of possession…reflected in her eyes.

The water of emotion rose in her eyes, with her head turned slightly. She already knew that, she had no escape. Torrie's mascara eyelashes lowered down, feeling the sense of belonging to someone else. She took in a soft but deep breath, and her eyes opened to show the reflection of watery emotion in her eyes.

"Yes" a soft mutter came from Torrie.

"Good"

Torrie lowered her head down once again, Wade put his hand on her cheek so she would look back at him. "So my advice to you is don't let anything get in the way….of your duties to me….don't let your heart rule your head…"

Torrie listened, did he already click on to her feelings for John?

"I would never let that happen" Torrie answered.

"Good" Wade grabbed a grip of her hair, she let out a soft yelp of pain.

"Because your duty to your heart could result in terrible consequences for not only you, but for someone else" Wade warned.

Torrie's lip slide apart, with a silent gasp of pain.

"You wouldn't want that would you?" Wade asked.

Torrie just shook head, "No" a timid voice spoke with tears in her eyes.

Wade smiled, brushing her blonde hair. He could turn into a gentleman into a horrible man in the split of a second. A reason why Torrie is too scared to even make a step out of line. Scared to even challenge him, so she would suffer in silence.

She was Terrified to raise her voice, standing up to Wade…once and for all.

Wade ran his fingers down Torrie's hair, before sliding his fingers on her cheek. "Good, I'm glad we sorted that out"

Wade gave her a soft kiss on the lips, Torrie's head titled back ever so slightly. Wade walked away from Torrie. "See you after school babe"

Torrie closed her eyes, when she felt the door close. Tears were still visible in her eyes. How did she get herself so caught up like this?

Torrie used her index finger, and gently brushed her fingertip underneath her eyes, to wipe away the tears that had fallen down. Her long lashes lowered down, still a little shaken up on what had just happened.

She had fallen for John, and found herself attracted whenever he was around. She felt like she couldn't keep away. If one harmless meeting with John, talking to him in class got her into trouble. What would Wade do to her if she found herself even closer to John.

Torrie didn't want to think about it, it was definitely dared thinking about. But what if she couldn't help it, what if Torrie ends up falling in love with John? What if she falls for the forbidden one? What if she goes against…it all and just follow her heart, despite the consequences.

She put her hands around her mouth, trying to calm herself down. She braced in a breath, holding it in, before releasing the breath between her lips. Torrie's fingers gripped in her golden blonde hair, holding the side of her hair lying on left side of her head.

Torrie released her locks from her fingers, her beautiful silk and mirror shine locks fell back to shape her face. Her lashes lowered down underneath her eyes for a moment thinking of what just happened.

A shadow of light was in her eyes, She hoped one day, she could escape Barrett and be free and live her life the way she wants too.

Her freedom, Her silver lining, her hopes and wishes were lying in one guy.

John Cena.

Could he just become another hero that falls.

…...

John Cena walked outside the school, he walked across the green field. His eyes were scanning for one person, because he knew if he saw that invidual he would be in the right place, to make his final decision.

John had made that decision. He had been thinking a lot and he did not care anymore…he had made the choice, and lord behold it. He will stick to his decision.

One reason, and one reason only….it's the right choice.

John continued walking, gaining a lot of far glances from different students. John came to a stop. His ocean blue eyes met the emerald innocent eyes of Torrie. She was sitting beside Wade, in silence. Her facial expression was relation to a china doll.

She can smile, but she can also break easily…that's how she felt…one day Torrie will reach her breaking point with Nexus.

Torrie looked up at John for a split second, before she nudged Wade to tell him. She then lowered her head down to the grass, feeling the swish movement in her golden blonde locks because of the gentle breeze of the day.

Torrie knew this was it. John Cena's decision.

"John, hello" Wade spoke.

John sighed softly "I haven't got time for small talk, I have made my decision"

Wade suddenly become very interested, so did Torrie. "Okay, what is your decision?"

John breathed once, before he let out one word. "No"

"No" Wade's voice went quite sharp and deep.

"I'm not going to join you guys, thank you for the offer but I think I'm fine finding my own way"

Wade listened to John, he didn't like it. Rejection never set well with the leader but he had to keep cool. "Oh I understand, it's a pretty big opportunity. You could become the centre of the bigger picture we are working on"

"I'm very appreciated of that, the offer you gave me. But I've never been one to follow orders like a sheep. No offence" John spoke to the rest of Nexus.

"None taken" Justin murmured back, while the rest did not look happy.

Wade glanced at John. "You are turning down a great opportunity John"

"I get that, but it won't take me long to find my own way and all. I know I'm new here but I think I'll be good without…N..exus"

"Well if that's the decision, then I am fine with it." Wade faked a smile.

John slowly nodded his head "See you around" he gave a secret smile to Torrie before he walked away. Torrie watched on helplessly as John just walked away. Her heart pined for a moment when it sunk.

Maybe she was never to be free…

"Torrie, I want you to go and say thank you to John" Wade instructed from his girlfriend.

Torrie turned her head, confusion rapidly rose in her eyes. Why the hell would Wade want her to do that for?

"Why?" Torrie asked.

Wade turned "Don't question, just do it" Wade spoke. Torrie saw the look on Wade's face. She could tell from his expression, it was some kind of nail in the coffin…that she would never be able to go around with John.

Torrie took in a single breath, before she stood up and went in the same direction as John.

Wade watched on with a sinster smirk across his face.

"Why did you do that for? Mind me asking?" David asked Wade.

Wade's smirk grew wider. "Just a little kick expense of my lovely but terchious gilfriend, part of the much, much bigger picture guys"

Torrie walked behind John, her fingers met her honey blonde hair. "John" Cena turned around hearing the sweetheart say his name.

Torrie glanced at him before her head lowered slightly, her fingertips massaged each other. The softness of her voice, told John how unhappy she was right now. "Wade wanted me to come here…and say thank you…and he hopes you settle in great" Torrie delivered the message.

John stood there staring at Torrie. It was that moment. Cena made another vow. The moment he witnessed the hidden emotion in Torrie's eyes. Like a ripple in a river….faint but he could still see it before his eyes.

"Thanks Torrie," John spoke.

Torrie looked at John for a moment. "You have something on your shoulder" John lied, using his hand he pulled Torrie closer to him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Torrie stood there in silence hearing his soft whisper. Torrie's lashes lowered, feeling John's soft breath on her cheek.

"You ever need me, just call….I'll find you and protect you"

Hearing his heroic, strong words. Torrie allowed a heart warming smile to surface on her face. She looked at him once more, before she walked back to Wade. Luckily for her Wade didn't see the part where they close again.

John watched on, as Torrie returned back to Wade and Nexus. His eyes could see how trapped, and unhappy she looked. It stung a little in his chest, seeing someone that he had started to have some kind of deep feelings for…have sorrow in her eyes.

He had to help her somehow.

That was the moment, he made a promise….can he keep it or will he break it?

…...

John walked over to the group that was sitting on the grass talking.

"Hey"

Randy looked up at John. "John" his voice sounded slightly relieved.

Cena's eyes looked at the spot near Ted, that was open. "Is there room for one more?"

Randy's grin turned into a smile. John hadn't joined Nexus! There could be some light of hope in that dark, dank tunnel.

"Probably, we might need two" Ted joked.

John chuckled, Eve and Maryse were clapping on. Kelly had a smile cross her face before her head leaned on Randy's shoulder.

Cody just jumped up "Screw it!" he wrapped his arms around John in a hug.

"Welcome to the group!" Cody spoke delighted.

John just stood there a little freaked out as Cody kept on hugging him, acting like a kid on Christmas day.

Randy chuckled "You'll get use to him, Cody…let the guy sit down"

Cody released John and walked back to a starstruck Eve. She just stared at John with a smile and clapped. "John, we are so happy you're with us"

"You guys make it sound like some kind of cult"

"They just adore you, you'll get use to Eve and Maryse as well"

John looked over at the two girls. "Do they have to keep staring at me?" John asked with a chuckle.

Eve and Maryse just came forwards and hugged John. "Come on group hug" Eve encouraged, while Maryse hugging John from behind.

"Let's not" John spoke "I have a feeling I'll be trampled" he laughed on.

Kelly pulled Randy with her, as the group all shared hugs with their new member John Cena.

Torrie was sitting beside Wade, playing with her fingertips. She could hear laughter from where she was sitting. Wade was talking to the Nexus boys, croonies, goons…whatever you wanted to label them as.

Torrie's eyes wavered over to the laughter, she could see John was talking to Randy. He had obviously joined Randy's group.

Torrie watched on with a small grin across her face watching on, she had to admit. She loved what she saw. Such a sweet, friendly moment.

What she wouldn't give…to once again be part of that. Torrie would love nothing more to just go over there, and be with her real friends.

Instead of standing beside him, lying a lie…seeing the mirror of her reflection be nothing but a bunch of lies.

Maybe someday, she will get the chance to be free.

…..

John was listening to group talk, and laugh among each other. Just socialising with friends.

John had a smile across his face while he got involved. John knew it wouldn't take too long to find his own way, and he has done. He had been moved by his parents, to a place of the unknown…and now he was coming to terms and making the best of it.

That is what John was doing.

His ocean blue eyes turned, and noticed the beautiful Torrie sitting beside Wade, still in silence. Her head was lowered down. The sun was reflecting from her honey blonde hair, creating a mirror shine effect, silk and shine.

He kept glancing before he turned back to the group. He grinned, telling himself the promise he had. Will not stop, no matter what or the consequences. He will succeed….and won't stop until it's done.

Promise, a very simple one.

That promise was. Save her.

Free Torrie from The Nexus.

* * *

Well There you go! I hope everyone that was reading didn't want John to join Nexus lol. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, Please keep those wonderful reviews coming :) I appericate all feedback. Anyone want to pitch in some ideas, I will happily listen and take on board.

Anyways that's it, until I update again hehe.

Next Time: John hopes Grace will want him to stay at Imagination so he can get close to Torrie, but Grace is fine now. What will John do? will he be able to bribe his little sister? Wade tries to figure out how to get John to befriend him. All is lost...until Wade sees Little Grace.


	7. Sins Of The Heart

Chapter 7: Sins Of The Heart

The sun was beaming high in the sky, but the ray from the sunlight didn't have the chance to shine that beautiful sunshine, beaming on the ground below. Instead the ray of light was clouded by the dark clouds in the sky.

It seemed to be quite poetic when it came to the Princess of Nexus, Torrie Wilson. She was a beautiful light, but her light had been shadowed by the sins, and darkness from the Nexus, led by her boyfriend, the guy Torrie had to stay loyal too.

Mr Wade Barrett.

Torrie sat on the patch of grass, she was sitting beside her boyfriend. He wasn't paying any attention to Torrie, instead he was talking to his friends, well followers.

Torrie kept her bag on her lap, she got out her English book that she had to read. She opened the front cover, and started to read. She may be sitting in silence, but at least she was occupying herself with something.

As she kept her eyes on the pages of the book, she didn't realise a pair of ocean eyes were watching her. It had been a few weeks since, John Cena had came to the new school. It been a week since John refused the offer of being in Nexus.

He had refused the offer from Wade Barrett, but his issues with Nexus wasn't over by far. He still had problems with the group, and had one mission in his mind….free the girl that he has fallen for, the girl of Nexus. Torrie.

He had to find some way to help her.

Talking of the new kid, John Cena. He was sitting down in the group with Randy, Cody, Ted, Maryse, Eve and Kelly, Kelly.

"Hey guys, I'm confused about something?" Cena asked.

Eve and Maryse turned their heads quite quickly. Smiles already on their faces.

"What can we help with John?" Eve asked, while nudging Cody away slightly.

"Yes, we will talk our very best" Maryse added, in the same way

Randy just shook his head in letting out a soft chuckle.

Cody turned to his girlfriend "Excuse me, you were helping me with my course work"

Eve turned back to him. "I did"

"1 question…thank you, I just have twenty to do" Cody said.

Eve looked at him blinking before she turned back John. "What's on your mind?"

Cody looked at them before he leaned closer to Randy. "What's Cena got that I haven't got?"

"About 10 girls drooling over him right now" Kelly answered for Randy. Orton just glanced at the petite blonde before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'll start working out" Cody spoke.

"Sure you'll get the same size as John, in no time" Randy sarcastically said.

"It can be done"

"Yes it can, but Cody…not for you" Randy explained.

"Why?"

"Because you are the weakest out of all of us, even Eve can pick up more than you" Randy told, Cody opened his mouth to respond but he just shut his lips together having no comeback.

"I just wondering…" John rubbed the back of his neck.

"About what?" Randy asked.

John's eyes wavered over to Torrie, for the split second. "What is the deal with Torrie and Nexus?"

"Wade's girlfriend" Randy answered quite bluntly.

John blinked at the tone, "No I got that part…but call me crazy…she don't seem to happy about it"

"Happy about what?" Kelly asked eating a salad sandwich.

"Being…W…In Nexus. I mean I know that Eve is a little stand off with Cody but still she looks very happy to be with him, but Torrie….she don't seem happy at all" John explained.

Randy looked at John, "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" he asked.

John felt the lump build in his throat. "I'm…not, just seems strange to me. I thought you're supposed to be happy in a relationship" John gulped down a second later.

"Trust me, Torrie chose her own direction" Randy said.

"Randy," Eve warned in a firm tone, "Let's not get into that"

John's eyes scanned around the group, they obviously knew something he didn't.

"Okay that's another thing…Torrie don't fit in that group, I know I have been only here for a few weeks but she is no way anything like them. I heard…she is the nicest, sweetest girl in school, friendly to everyone" John pretended, but that is truly what he thought of Torrie.

Randy just stood up, and made some excuse "I'll catch you guys later, Mickie….wanted to meet me…" he walked off.

John looked at the group "Something I said?"

Maryse bit her lip gently, Eve played with her hair. Kelly lowered her head down. Cody seemed to turn away, and Ted was stroking Maryse's hair.

"Okay seriously I may be built strong, but I'm not stupid" John spoke.

"Randy don't like talking about the reasons why Torrie is in Nexus? Just do what we have learnt to do"

John looked over at them. "Wait was Torrie part of this group once?"

Eve nodded her head answering the question.

John looked at them, with the shock rising in his eyes. Everything he had learnt over the past couple of weeks, seeing the saddened look across Torrie's face. He pieced of the puzzle together, something must have happened, something very dramatic.

"What happened?"

"She fell for the charm, and well cut long story short…..she fell in the wrong hands" Ted explained to John.

John nodded his head understanding. "Why does Randy hate talking about it?"

"He's known Torrie since the 6th grade, and he found it difficult with Torrie going into Nexus"

"But why? Was he with her? Or…"

The group just fell in silence, when Randy came back over. When Orton sat back down, everyone including John seem to stop talking about Torrie and Nexus.

As they started to talk among themselves, about anything in general. John did involve in the conversation but in his mind…he was more convinced that Randy was in love with Torrie.

He had put pieces of the puzzle together, and he thought that Torrie and Randy must have had history. Randy had fallen for Torrie and the reason why he don't like speaking about Torrie involved in Nexus.

John thought he knew the reason why, because Randy is in love with her that could cause problems for the friendship between him and Randy, simply because.

John Cena had fallen for Torrie.

….

"Grace! Come on hurry up if you want to go to Imagination"

The sweet Grace came down the steps. "I don't want too" she moaned.

John looked at her. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I want to watch my New DVD, daddy said I can watch it when I get back from school" Grace spoke to John on the stairs.

"I know, I know. But you want to go and play with your other friends…..the girls you met" John said. He wanted to take her to the club, because he gets to spend some time with Torrie.

"But I want to watch my DVD," she moaned.

John looked at her, he walked up the two stairs and sat down with his sister. "How about this? You go to Imagination now, I get you some sweets on the way back, and we'll watch the movie together?"

Grace looked at him, before the smile lit up in her face. "Really?"

"Yes"

Grace jumped up into his arms "Okay, come on let's go" Grace grabbed her coat and skipped out of the door.

"Grace, hold on" John followed her

Grace stayed by the car, and smiled up at her big brother. "I can't wait"

John chuckled before he opened the door for her, "What's the movie?"

Grace got it out of her school bag and gave it to John. He took the DVD, and the grin faded quite quickly.

"Hannah Montana, the movie?"

Grace clapped her hands together, delighted.

"Seriously?" John asked with a moan.

Grace nodded, still smiling sweetly "Yeah, I love Hannah Montana" she giggled.

"How about this? I buy you the sweets and I leave a jumper with you of mine?" John reasoned.

Grace folded her arms "No Movie, no club" she said.

John looked at Grace, before he softly sighed if Grace didn't go to Imagination, he won't be anywhere near Torrie and would lose the way of getting close to her. "Well better get going, don't want to be late" Grace smiled getting in the passenger seat.

John walked over to the driver door, he opened it and sat in the seat. Thinking to himself.

A price for falling for a beautiful girl.

….

Grace ran through the doors, she smiled sweetly hugging Torrie. "Hey Miss Wilson"

Torrie giggled feeling the little girl hugging her, "Hi Grace, I didn't think you were going to show up, Claire and Lindsey have been asking for you"

John followed in through the doors. Torrie fiddled with the straight silk locks of her hair, a smile crept on her face when she noticed John standing there.

"Hi John" she greeted.

John's cute dimpled grin surface as soon as his eyes clapped on her "Hi Torrie, sorry we're late, Grace was taking forever getting ready"

Torrie smiled. "It's alright" she heard commotion between a few of the girls. "Excuse me a second?" Torrie gave one more smile before she walked through the doors.

Grace turned her head towards John. "Bye John, love you" she hugged him.

John continued to stare through the door Torrie walked through, it took a few moments to register what Grace had just said.

He pulled Grace back when she walked through the door. "I'm sorry what?"

"Bye John, see you in a few hours. Can I have some gummy bears for the movie?" Grace smiled.

John blinekd at Grace, before he kneeled by her height "What do you mean bye John?"

"I mean bye John, I'm going to be late."

"Grace, don't you need me to stay" John spoke.

"No,"

"You have for the past few weeks"

"Yes I did, but I have friends now and I'm not nervous. I like it here and I love Miss Wilson, she's funny. She always reads us a story book by the end" Grace smiled.

John looked at Grace, "That's great, what about me?"

Grace hugged John again. "Can I go now?"

How was he going to be able to see Torrie now?

"Grace, what if I stayed with you. You make it act like you don't want me to leave, I'll do anything you want" John reasoned.

Grace put her fingertip in her mouth, smiling innocently "Anything?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I want a pack of gummy bears, sweets, and I want you to take me to see Tangled"

"Tangled?"

"Disney movie" Grace smiled.

"Anything else I can do, beside that….how about I take you to the park every weekend?" John reasoned.

"No I want to go and see Tangled"

John softly sighed, he really wanted to remain here it's the only way he had to getting to see Torrie. Grace was his only link…..so he had to obey, and agree to his little sister's demand.

"Fine"

Grace smiled, Torrie came back through the door "Sorry, they were debating on which story book to read today. Right Gracie, sweetie are you ready?"

Grace looked at Torrie, she let out a pitched scream and grabbed hold of John's leg.

"Umm….Grace…." John pretended.

"I want John to stay with me, can he stay Miss Wilson please?"

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine without me. I'll come and get you in a few hours" Grace kept shaking her head tugging onto his arm, wrapping herself around him like a limpet.

"I'll even wait in the car park" John spoke.

Torrie let out a soft smile. "She's very attached to you?"

"Oh you have no idea" John chuckled while he saw the sparkle in Torrie's eyes.

"John, please stay. Please Miss Wilson can John stay?" Grace asked sweetly.

Torrie looked at John, before she stared at Grace "Well if I want you in the group, I guess I'll have to take your brother since you're glued to him" Torrie giggled.

John smiled handsomely "You sure you don't mind?"

Torrie shook her head. "I want Grace to have a blast here, so if she's happy and wants you here, that's more than fine"

"I'm sure she will be fine in a few weeks" John said.

Torrie giggled as she brushed back her blonde hair. "It's okay, no rush. Come on…..will she go through the door on her own"

Grace came from John's arm and skipped through the door. Torrie turned back to John. He just nervously smiled at her.

"I'm sure she'll be more than fine"

Torrie smiled when he opened the door for Torrie.

"Yay! Can we climb on you?" one of the girls asked.

Torrie stood beside John. "Girls, John is here as a guest, not a part of the activities"

"Can you put me on your shoulders?"

Torrie sat down on the chair. "Okay how about a story, yeah?"

John sat down, while Grace climbed on his lap.

"Yay we have a princess and prince, John you can do the prince voice" Claire spoke.

Torrie bit her lip gently, while her lashes perked up at John. A beautiful smile did flash through on her face.

John chuckled handsomely while he grinned back at Torrie. Just seeing the cute dimples sink in his facial features, brought the smile to widen on her face.

"Sure" John spoke.

"Go and chose the story book girls"

The group of girls all went to the book shelve, and picked a story book between each other. As they were chatting, giggling. None of the girls, saw the gaze of John Cena and Torrie Wilson, staring right at each other.

From the gaze, from the smiles.

A story book was already being written.

….

Wade Barrett was staring at the concrete below. Sitting on top of a table, the Nexus boys were all laughing and talking with each other.

"Guys, seriously shut up" Wade told.

"We're just…"

Wade snapped his glare at the group, they all fell in dead silence.

"We need a plan" Wade told.

"A plan?"

"Yeah Cena, I need to get him on my side somehow" Wade had been whacking his brain for weeks, but the evil genius could not come up with anything. His plan was that John would join Nexus, and he would mould Cena into a Nexus Member, then when he least suspect it. The group would strike, and destroy John.

That plan fell to pieces when John refused the offer to be in the group, since then Wade had nothing, a complete disaster.

"I haven't got anything" Otunga spoke.

"Me neither"

"I did have one idea,"

"What?" Wade turned his attention to Heath.

"Well…maybe we could….buy him dinner?"

Wade rubbed his temple as he let out a soft sigh. "We're gonna lose guys, even the idiots at school isn't that afraid of us anymore. We are losing the power….losing the bigger picture. Otunga hasn't done anything to Mousy in weeks"

"That's because, I even try. Cena will come for me" Otunga answered.

Wade sighed "We might as well just give it up"

Justin smiled for the first time. "Try and make amends?"

Wade just nodded his head. Nexus boys all went home, Wade was about to go home but he decided to walk across the road and get a drink from the store.

Wade walked out with a can of Cola. A little girl ran into him. "Sorry" Wade didn't think much to it.

Wade just looked down at her "It's fine, look where you going next time" Wade walked away from the store. He wasn't bothered as he walked along the path.

Still thinking to himself on what he could do. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"Right, you tell mom and I'll be grounded till my 30th birthday" John said to Grace.

Grace looked at John "Did you get them?" she smiled.

John gave her the bag of sweets "Come on then, let's go and watch that movie" Grace giggled as she hugged into John's arm as they walked to the car.

Wade Barrett's smirk came across his face, he knew he has found the perfect way to get to John. His evil eyes watched John open the door for his little sister, he could see the closeness of Grace and John from a mile away.

He knew he had found the way, and once again. The power was his. He may commit sins but to Wade Barrett, whatever he wants, whatever he craves.

He will stop at nothing, to get it.

…...

John opened his front door, Grace ran in and took off her coat. "I'll go and set it up"

John let out a smile. "Go on then, take the sweets"

Carol came in just as Grace was putting them in her bag. "What are those?"

"Nothing" Grace ran upstairs.

"Mum, she's making me watch Hannah Montana isn't that enough punishment" John said to his mother.

John's brother Matt walked past and just laughed.

"Alright, we're off out so I can leave you with Grace?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, do you think there's any chance…all the DVD players could be all broken"

Carol just laughed before she walked into the kitchen.

John sighed to himself, Grace came down the stairs excited. "John, are you coming? Come on, come on" John turned around and walked up the stairs.

"I'm coming" John walked up the stairs.

Grace went in her room, she jumped on her bed and grabbed the remote. John sat down, and she cuddled into him.

"Where's Annie?"

"Who?"

"She's gone" Grace climbed off the bed. She walked around the room looking for her missing doll.

"Grace, can we just get on with the movie. The quicker we watch it, faster the punishment will end" John spoke

Grace walked out of the room, John pushed back his head so it would meet the wall.

"Annie" Grace walked down the stairs, she went into the living room looking for the doll. As she was looking, Grace didn't notice the tall, dark guy in the window watching.

"Annie"

Wade rushed from the living room window. He went to the back garden. He saw a small shed in the back of the garden. Wade smiled and turned his head, his plan was in full effect.

As Wade was at the back of the shed, he didn't notice Grace walked outside in the garden, looking for her doll. "Annie, there you are" Grace smiled seeing her doll on the grass.

Wade watched as the fire he started. to spread to the shed. He smirked as he noticed a little girl still in the garden.

Wade ran around to the front door and just pounded on the door. He knew John was the only one that was in the house, seeing the family go out.

"Cena! Cena!"

John was in Grace's room, he heard thuds on the door "What the hell?" John walked down the steps.

John opened the door, and saw Wade standing there. "Wade…what are you doing here? I don't want a confrontation"

Wade pretended to be out of breath "Your house is on fire!"

John's eyes widened "What?" he panicked.

"I was just walking along….and your house…..there's a fire" Wade alerted.

John ran out of the door, and ran around with Wade Barrett. "Oh g….

John's heart sunk, the fear suddenly rose in those beautiful blue eyes seeing Grace pick up a doll in danger. "GRACE!"

Before John could run, Wade ran over the patch of grass and grabbed the girl, and ran back to John, to safety. Bringing Grace away from harm. Wade and John put out the fire that Wade started in the first place.

"John, I found Annie" Grace said.

John took Grace from Wade, and just tightly embraced his Sister. "Oh god, sweetheart are you alright?" Grace nodded as she put her arms around John's neck.

"Can we still watch the movie?"

John listened, before he just brought her closer again. Wade almost felt a little bit of regret of his actions, but he just did what he knew he had to do, the sins from his heart. He needed to do what he thought had to happen.

"Is she alright?" Wade asked.

John looked at Grace, keeping her close. He stroked her hair while embracing the girl "Yeah I think so." he turned to Wade.

"Thank you so much" John said in the most thankful way, he was so appreciative. If he only knew what Wade Barrett had just done. He was not the hero, he was the fire starter.

Wade was a evil, dark, nasty, sinful character.

Wade just hid the evil smile in a friendly grin. "No problem"

John let out a smile towards Wade, before he brought Grace closer thanking god, a hero had come right in the nick of time.

If only John knew, that hero of the hour was not who he appears to be.

He was the sinful destroyer.

….

End of Chapter. So what do you think? Wade really is a nasty dark guy in this isn't he?

Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate it, so please do keep them coming. :D

Love you guys.

Xoxo

Next Time: John tells his family about Wade, Carol invites Wade…but Wade brings along Torrie. Will Grace let out that John has been going to Imagination with her? Torrie could be in a danger?


	8. A Gift In Disguise

Chapter 8: A Gift In Disguise.

It wasn't like any other day, everything seemed to stay the same. Normal school day. Students were returning for another school day of the week. Nothing was out of the ordinary….

Only one thing was different, the mastermind leader Wade Barrett had a grin right across his face. He walked into the gates, and already Nexus boys were already standing there as always. Torrie was leaning back on the wall playing with her phone. She hadn't noticed the happy look on Wade's face.

"Is he smiling?" Justin asked Heath.

Heath looked over at Wade, and then turned back to his fellow Nexus boys. "Yeah I'm guessing so"

"Good Morning" Wade came over with a ear to ear smile.

"I'm worried" David spoke up.

Skip was scratching the top of his head, even he was confused.

Torrie's eyes were still on her phone, she hadn't seen the sudden happy Wade Barrett.

"Morning Wade" Justin was the first to say, the Nexus boys were used to the glare from Wade in the morning, him ordering them to do something…or hurt or terrorise someone but there was none of that.

Certainly they did have their worries, why was Wade in such a good mood? The Nexus was even in the dark in this one.

"Torrie, my beautiful rose" Torrie's eyes looked up from the screen. The shock immediately went through her face. She wondered if she had heard right? Was she hearing things.

Torrie's eyes seem to waver to Wade, she hasn't heard him call her that in months. Certainly had got Torrie shocked right now.

"Hi babe" Torrie's voice rose through her lips. He came over, placing his arms around her back, drawing her in giving her one the biggest passionate kisses in months.

"Okay now I'm really worried" Justin spoke to Heath.

"Wade, do you want us to do anything?" David asked.

Wade shook his head, keeping one of his arms on Torrie's waist "No it's fine. I've got everything I want right here, my beautiful, talented, darling" Wade told as he placed a kiss on Torrie's temple.

The girlfriend of the Wade Barrett, almost felt terrified inside. Her heart was racing with every breath she had.

What was Wade's Game? Did he have a new stragedy…..to play games with her mind and heart or was he just in a good mood.

The Wade Barrett she saw in front of her, was definitely not the one she had been with for the past year. He was completely different.

"I have to speak to my art teacher, see you later" Torrie excused herself, in a way she wanted to get away from Wade. He was freaking out because she wondered if it was just another sick, evil game of his.

"Okay, see you at lunch" Wade traced after her "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"No it's fine, I'll be okay. Bye" Torrie spoke, Wade again followed her.

Torrie turned towards him, and before she could even say a single word. He gave her another passionate kiss. She couldn't help it, but the feeling she got rising in within her body, it just brought a smile to her face.

He had that Killer Love, and it had Torrie wanting more…..

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Wade asked Torrie.

Torrie just nodded her head, not able to speak a single word. She gave him one more smile before she walked into the school building.

Wade walked back over to Nexus Boys.

"Wade, are you sure you're alright?"

Wade smiled "Of course, I've never felt better."

"Wade, we are concerned…."

"Do you have a personality transplant?" Justin asked.

Wade looked at Justin, he stepped towards the young boy. Justin almost was ready to run away but Wade just put his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"No I'm just in a very good mood today"

"Yes we're well aware of that, but you're still freaking us out" Heath said.

Wade let out a laugh before he brought the boys closer. "Okay, let's just say the plan is well and in tact. I've got John Cena exactly where I want him" Wade chuckled.

The Nexus boys looked at Wade, nothing had changed. the reason why Wade was so happy, because he had somehow….got back in control of the situation, the power still belonged to him.

"What do you mean?"

Justin just sighed softly as he stood there.

"I helped John, a few days ago. His house set on fire"

Justin's head snapped up, "What?"

"Yeah, well his shed and I was just on my travels home….and I saw it, I told him and I saved his little sister….I'd say she was maybe his daughter I don't know, and I don't care but Cena doesn't hate me anymore, matter of fact he's right in my hands" Wade explained.

David, Heath, Skip and Justin stood there in silence. Traver didn't even laugh.

Wade looked at his friends. "What?"

David's grin plastered on his face "Dude that is so cool!" Heath smiled, Justin was the only one that stood there. He faked a smile to fool Wade but he couldn't help but wonder….was Wade….that evil to actually risk a little girls life…to just get what he wanted.

Was Wade that sick with power to actually even condone that?

Justin felt sick to even think that Wade could be capable of that.

Wade smiled "Right place, right time. Now all I have to do is get John there….and then we'll attack him" Wade explained to Nexus.

"Tonight" Skip rubbed his huge hands together, symbolising snapping John in two.

Wade just smirks as he replies "All in good time"

…...

Cody was looking at Eve as she was checking out John as he talked with Randy.

"Do you want me to set you up?" Cody asked.

Eve turned back to Cody. "Oh you know I love you" Eve came closer to Cody.

"Seriously what's John got that I haven't. Name One" Cody challenged his girlfriend.

Maryse had over heard "You really don't want to do that" Ted spoke as he kept Maryse on his lap.

"Go on name something" Cody spoke

Eve looked at John, "Blue eyes, muscles, charming smile, nice voice…."

Cody looked at Eve, his lips were apart but no words came out "I said name one"

"Oh Cody, you know I love you so much. John is just that Mcdreamy guy that I can never have, but you are the one that I want and need" Eve spoke as she smiled.

Cody smiled "I love you too Eve"

Ted leaned in "Basically you are the consolation prize" Cody listened, and just pushed Ted's head away and just wrapped his arms around Eve, bringing his beautiful girlfriend in for a gentle kiss.

"Oh John" Eve teased in a joke. Cody pulled away and just scooted away folding his arms.

"Not funny or fair" Cody spoke

Eve just giggled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I am offended"

Eve just fell down on the grass in fit of giggles.

"Eve, I'm offended by you, I'm angry at you" Cody pointed out. Eve sat up and she crawled over to Cody, with a charming light in her eyes. Hooking Cody.

"No I'm angry at you, stay away from me. Go and be with your dream man"

Eve crawled over, bending her knees catching Cody so he couldn't resist. Eve came into Cody's lap, and collided her lips onto his with a soft kiss.

"Okay, I guess I can kiss you and be mad at you" Cody kissed her again.

"How does she do that?" Kelly Kelly mumbled to herself.

Maryse turned her head "Do what?"

"Eve, how does she get Cody's attention like that?" Kelly asked.

"It's Cody, Eve could be dressed like a nun doing nothing. He'll still be star struck" Maryse giggled as she watched Eve and Cody cuddle, and play around as they usually do.

Kelly tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "B-but how does she…do it?"

"Do what?" Maryse asked.

"Just get a guys attention like that?" Kelly asked rubbing her arm, with her head lowered down.

"I never get it" Kelly mumbled as she stood up, she walked away to the water fountain.

Maryse moved from Ted's lap, "I'll be right back baby" Maryse gave him a kiss before she walked away shaking her butt, Ted's eyes were glued and the grin was on his face as he watched his girlfriend strut away.

Maryse walked up to Kelly, she linked her arms with the shy Kelly. "Okay, details please. Who attention do you want?" Maryse asked.

"Huh?…N-nothing" Kelly stuttered as she lowered her head down.

"Obviously, you always watching me and Eve with Ted and Cody. Come on got a crush on John huh?" Maryse teased.

"No, well I like him yeah but he's not the one…I have been trying to get to notice me differently. I've been trying for months!" Kelly spoke.

"Who is it?"

Kelly bit her lip gently "Promise you won't tell anyone"

Maryse nodded "Of course"

Kelly softly breathed in before she revealed the name of her crush. "Randy"

"Randy? Seriously…."

Kelly nodded "He's just so hot, and he just gives me that feeling inside…and He's protected me every time Nexus decide to pick on me" Kelly explained to Maryse.

"I mean Maryse…I like him a lot, but how can I get him to see me?"

"He hangs out every day"

"No, no I mean the way Ted and Cody notice you and Eve…..how can I get Randy to notice me like that?"

"Well just speak up more, and flirt with him" Maryse spoke.

Kelly rose her hands at her sides "And…do what?"

"Just make him notice you, somehow"

"He's already into Mickie James….I really don't want to lose my chance so how can I just get him to look at me, and be like "Wow!"

Maryse looked at Kelly, she saw the ponytail, jeans and t shirt, being the usual Kelly wears for school.

"Show off your body a bit more"

"What? No I couldn't….I'll be too embarrassed" Kelly spoke.

"Kel, you have a wonderful figure, you just hide it….."

"But if I did that, wouldn't Randy just want me for my body?" Kelly asked.

"Well no, you get him to notice you, and then he asks you out…and then he calls you back, and you've got him exactly how you want it" Maryse smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"Well how do you think I got Ted…..I wore a short skirt…and then hours later he was all over me, phone calls, messages….the whole lot. You have to get their attention first"

Kelly looked Maryse. "I don't want to dress any different, I don't want to change who I am just for Randy to notice me….."

"Look when he looks at you like that, he sees Kelly, Kelly the shy friend….damsel in distress he protects….you need Randy to see you something different. Something that will have second guessing himself"

Kelly looked at Randy for a moment, if she was going to get Randy to notice her maybe she had to get rid of the girl he already knew so he could see her in a new light….

Kelly turned back to Maryse. "Can you help me?"

The French Canadian looked at Kelly as she smiled. "Of course"

Kelly looked at Maryse before she let out a smile. "Hopefully it works"

Maryse and Kelly walked back to the group, Eve looked at the two blondes. "What was all that about?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, just having a little get together at my house after school. You wanna come?" Maryse asked Eve.

Cody looked at Eve.

"You don't mind?" Eve turned to Cody.

"Is John going to be there?" Cody asked.

Maryse wrinkled her nose "No…of course not, girls only" Kelly nervously smiled, thinking of what she's going to do. Can she break out of her shell? And get the boy of her dreams as a boyfriend.

Cody smiled "Then I'm more than fine, I don't mind" Eve smiled as she kissed him.

"By the way, I'm not jealous" Cody spoke.

John and Randy came and sat down in the group.

"Hey John" Cody asked.

John turned his head towards Cody. "Yeah Cody, what's up?"

"Just wondering, say…hypnotically…..how much can you…lift?" Cody asked. Randy just rubbed his temple as he chuckle with Ted.

John looked at Cody. "Why do you want to know that?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I'm doing a project….sort of…."

Eve folded her arms as she scoffed a giggle. "Cody…"

"Seriously, just wondering"

"Ummm…about 300...400 mark, maybe more" John answered.

Cody just slowly nodded his head. "Do you some kind of Hercules in you?"

"No, I was bullied at a young age and I decided to get strong,,,,and they didn't bully me any more" John explained.

Eve and Maryse looked at John in awe. "You were bullied"

John nodded "Yeah"

Cody leaned over to Randy and Ted. "Guys, honestly…do you think I can lift that?"

Randy looked at Cody. "Not gonna lie to you, I don't even think you can lift a 100 mark" Randy suddenly burst out laughing.

Kelly was almost star struck, she sat there in her place next to Maryse. Her eyes went over seeing Randy sitting there laughing with John and Ted. Hearing his laugh, seeing the smile on his face just brought the sparkle out in her eyes.

"_I hope I can get him to notice me" Kelly mumbled. _

Kelly's fairytale is that she's with Randy, just like Maryse and Ted, Eve and Cody.

"Cody. You even try….you'll break your arms" Ted laughed.

"Hey, hey now. I wasn't strong when I started, it takes a lot of work. Cody you can train with me if you want?" John asked.

"Sure" Cody smiled. "Do you like work out every week?"

"Every day"

Cody's grin faded quickly "Every day"

John nodded, "Every day, and I run 5am in the morning"

"5am…..I don't get out of bed for school…till 7am" Cody said.

"That's not only weekdays, weekends too and I work out at night as well" John spoke.

Cody blinked at John, before he looked at Eve. "Sorry I'll be this size for a while…" Eve giggled as she kissed Cody.

"Oh I was looking forward to trainer partner" John moaned.

Maryse put her hand up "I work out"

"What about me?" Ted asked.

"When do you work out?"

"Never, my point if you do…then I won't see you as much" Ted moaned, Maryse looked at John for a moment before she turned back to Ted.

"Fine" she kissed Ted.

John just chuckled, he saw Ted and Maryse smiling at each other. Cody and Eve were cuddling. In some way, he and Randy was craving the same thing…and John thought it was the same girl.

"Randy, can I ask you a question?" John asked.

Randy turned his head towards John. "Sure, go ahead"

"Did you love Torrie? Or are you in love with her….?"

Randy blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. John glanced at Randy as he continued to laugh.

"A simple yes or no would be good" John answered.

Randy just kept laughing, before he tried to speak. "Sorry….I…" Randy then started to laugh again. "Okay" again he scoffed as he laughed.

"Randy, just answer the question"

Randy let a few laughs through before he started to speak again. "No, oh my god where would you get that from?" Randy asked.

"Well…you don't like the fact Torrie is in Nexus….or whatever it's called and you bailed so I guess I thought maybe you had strong feelings for her" John explained.

Randy rubbed his temple as he let out a laugh. "Me in love with Torrie….No not in a million years. I hate Torrie is with Wade but there's other reasons than my "Undying" love for her" Randy chuckled.

"Okay so you don't, do you like her?"

"I love Torrie, as a friend. She was like a little sister to me…growing up. You see her father knows my dad…..so our families were close once. They still are but Torrie never comes along to any of the occassions with her family. And My sister is engaged to her brother" Randy explained.

John nodded his head, "So why are you two so distant, I mean you both seem to still care about each other. I catch you looking at her in class…."

"Torrie has been my friend for 10 years, we were close. We basically grew up together. We had our own little faitytale land…it was Imaginiation…" Randy spoke.

John's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh, right….so…I'm guessing you're annoyed she's with Wade?"

"Annoyed," Randy gritted his teeth, "You could say that" he added.

"Because?"

"Because he was never good enough, and He…..well he's a loose cannon you never know what that guy is capable of"

John stared at Randy, there must be some kind of story behind this Randy, Wade and Torrie triangle. So much hate and emotion was in Randy's voice even if he tried to hide it. Something must have happened….something very bad.

Somehow John Cena was going to find out.

The puzzle was in pieces but it was slowly being put into place then all the secrets, all the history will be revealed.

…

Torrie was sitting in the chair, as she sketched her artwork. While she brushed the pencil across the page. She had so much going on in her mind, Wade's strange behaviour, her new attraction to John Cena, and the fear and doubt in herself if she can ignore and deny the calls from her heart.

And when was it just going to become too much…..her being true to her heart, obeying the duty of her heart could have serious consequences for her, for John…and for everyone else…

If Wade found out that she was falling for another guy, he would burn like a wild fire destroying everything that stands in the way.

Torrie continued to draw, with all these thoughts in her mind. As she was thinking, Torrie didn't realise she was sketching something completely different.

"Right, there…." Torrie's eyes looked down at the picture.

Her green coloured eyes widened, when she saw the art drawing of the boy that seem to have everything she wanted, and then she saw at the bottom TWXJC. Torrie buried her head in her hands, feeling the golden soft shine of her locks.

"What is wrong with me?" Torrie mumbled, she looked at the picture, she indeed love what she saw.

Torrie continued to glance at the picture, a small smile went across her face as she gazed….a picture almost coming to live.

She wrote TWXWB….but it didn't have the same affect. She wrote TWXJC once again. A smile came on her face, her green eyes twinkled with attraction. She was hooked, absolutely drawn…and completely screwed, if this got out.

Of course it would be the talk of the whole school, Torrie…girlfriend of Wade Barret, falling for Charmer John Cena….yes it would be everywhere.

"Okay let's hope I can control this" Torrie mumbled.

She heard the door opening, Torrie's head shot up she quickly threw the drawing in her handbag. She looked up thinking it was Wade.

"Wade" Torrie spoke.

The boy turned around, Torrie let out a grin when she saw it was the friendly but scared Justin Gabriel.

"Hey Justin, I'm just finishing up and I'll be there. Tell Wade I don't need a chauffeur" Torrie said with a sweet smile.

"It's not about that"

Torrie glanced at Justin "Are you okay?" she asked seeing the look on the kid's face.

"Torrie, did….I shouldn't have come here…but I need to tell you something. If Wade found out, I'd be dead…but He's gone too far. I mean completely lost it"

Torrie glanced at the frightened boy "Okay I know, seeing Wade in a good mood frightened me too, maybe he…..got something he wanted"

Justin bit his lip gently "He did…"

Torrie looked at him "What do you mean?"

Justin gulped down the lump in his dry throat…."John"

Torrie almost felt like she had been suddenly slapped around the face. The shock immediately went in her face, and fear had suddenly started to rise up.

Her soft voice rose through her lips, she could feel the water of tears building in her eyes. "John?…what do you mean? what did he do?"

Torrie couldn't handle if John had been hurt by Wade. It would have been all her fault….she's never want to or cause any harm to John.

"He…."

"Justin, tell me please" Torrie softly spoke, feeling her heart race in worry. She hadn't seen John around school today, so maybe Wade had caught him last night and did something terrible.

"Justin!" Torrie had enough and shook the boy.

"Is John okay?" Torrie asked eye to eye.

"Yeah, John's fine" Justin spoke.

Torrie let out a breath of relief before she let out a small smile. "Oh right…" Justin caught her and glanced a little curious of why she had been so worried about John.

"What did Wade do?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm right but…you know Wade just like I do….but he claimed that John's house well his shed was on fire, and John's sister…was near there…and Wade saved her life…so John is friendly with Wade now" Justin explained.

Torrie looked at Justin, she couldn't show exactly how she felt. If anything, she felt sick….she felt ashamed and disappointed and completely disgusted that her boyfriend would do something so evil…

"He….saved her life…" Torrie spoke.

"That's how he is telling it"

Torrie turned her back, to hide the true emotion. Torrie knew Grace Cena….knew she was a very sweet girl. She knew that John thought the world of his little sister…why would Wade even do something like that? Torrie knew that Grace never deserved something like that.

"Well Wade saved a girls life, that's good" Torrie lied.

Justin glanced at Torrie's back before he spoke up, voicing his doubt. "Do you honestly believe….Wade did that out of the kindness of his heart.

Torrie closed her eyelashes for a second, to hold in any kind of emotion. She let her eyelashes flicker up, and the rage of tears were in her eyes. Grace meant so much to John, and John meant so much to Torrie…as the story seems to be unfolding.

Wade must have known something….

Torrie turned her head, and let all the emotion hide. "Well yes I do, Wade's….no monster…"

"So you think he didn't set the fire himself…saved the girl…so John would think he's some kind of hero?"

Torrie looked at Justin, that's exactly what Torrie was frightened about. "I don't know…Justin," she picked up her belongings putting her white handbag on her shoulder.

"To be most honest, I think I'd rather not know" Torrie walked out of the classroom. Justin sighed as he left through the doors.

The art classroom was very quiet, silence was in the walls until two black high heels echoed on the floor. A tall blonde girl kneeled down and picked up a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor.

Her fingertips brushed on the art work, the girl looked at the picture for a second before a broad smirk went right across her face.

"Got you"

…...

John sat down after his talk with Randy, and joined in with the rest of the group.

"So Cody, you going to work out with me?"

Cody kept his arms around Eve. "You know what? I think I'm fine the way I am. Being Dashing"

Eve giggled as she gave him a kiss.

"You know what we should all do something this weekend" Maryse spoke.

"Like what?" Kelly joined in as she tried to open her bottle of water. A hand reached over and unscrewed the cap for her. Kelly turned and smiled at the deep blue eyes belonging to Randy Orton.

"Thanks" Kelly smiled, Randy grinned back in return.

"I don't know…we should like go out somewhere. John can drive…" Maryse pointed out. John turned his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We should go to the beach" Eve joined in.

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be very sunny and hot. Come on let's just blow off our studies and have a long Saturday at the beach" Maryse spoke.

Kelly clapped her hands together. "Yeah we totally should! We can like play volleyball, and it can girls vs. boys you know if we get loads of people going"

"I've got so much course work, seriously my dad will kill me if I don't study this weekend" Randy said.

"Me too, I have so much…work to do, if I don't study I'll fail on those tests" Cody spoke.

Eve moaned as staightedn her back, she was wearing a knee jean skirt with black leggins, and her flips flops. She started to lean her head back, motioning her body around.

"To bad, I have this very nice bikinki, and I was hoping to wear it on that the day, the sun is beaming hot" Eve flicked her hair before she smirked at Cody.

Cody blinked a few times as he straightened his back, and then cleared the lump in his throat. "Well I suppose there is Sunday….." Eve giggled, as she touched his face and gave him a little nozzle on the nose.

"I'd love to just be lying there, bare skin….basking in the sun….with the ocean waves in the background, I just love it instead of being at home" Maryse spoke as she smirked.

She flicked that beautiful blonde hair, closed her eyelashes getting that sexy look going.

Ted had his tongue almost out, "Emmm…emmm….Screw future, I'll buy the colleges I want to go too…Beach Saturday I'm there" Ted spoke as he hovered over Maryse's body.

Kelly sat there with such a look of confusion on her face. She'd love to know how to do that but she'll feel very intimidated to even try, she wanted to be like Eve and Maryse….it looks very enticing, and having guys just fall at their charm.

She'd love that. She'd love one guy in particular.

"I can't wait for Saturday" Cody wigged his eyebrows, Eve smirked while she kept her hands on his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa….. Guys…before you plan this….John is the only one that has a car…and he can drive…so before you even start getting excited about it, the only way you might go is on the bus" Randy explained.

"So John, you don't mind driving to the beach?" Ted asked.

Cody kept kissing Eve for a moment before he turned to John. "Say Yes, just say yes please. I mean say no, say you don't mind" Cody pleaded.

John chuckled "What right now?"

"Well…." Ted started as Maryse nailed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"No Saturday"

John nodded. "Sure okay, sounds like fun."

Maryse and Eve clapped their hands together excited "Yay! We have only 4 days of school left for this week, then it's beach time!"

"4 days?" Cody moaned, he turned to John "You sure we can't go today"

"Sorry I have to look after my sister" John said. Ted and Cody moaned before they turned back to Eve and Maryse.

"Can I at least see this bikinki?" Cody asked.

Eve tapped his chin, with a smile "Nope you'll have to wait my Dashing Prince" Eve giggled.

Cody smiled ear to ear "I just love when you call me Dashing" Cody kept his arms around Eve's back, keeping his girl close.

John looked at Cody and Eve. "Do they actually have class together?"

"Not one" Randy answered.

"Good thing, because I can't really see them getting any work done if they were" John explained.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it. Eve and Cody will take ages to play any kind of games. We'll be at the beach till midnight" Randy said.

Maryse looked at Kelly "Hey Kel, can you come with me a second to get a drink?"

"Baby I'll go and get you drink" Ted spoke.

"No it's okay, girl talk" she whispered in Ted's ear.

Ted slowly nodded his head. "Okay" Maryse gave him a kiss before she linked arms with Kelly.

"You can say thank you any time now" Maryse said to Kelly.

The young blonde stood there, "Err…..thank you…what for exactly?"

"I created a chance for Randy to see you differently…." Maryse smiled proudly.

"Emmmm….What the beach?"

"Yeah Bikinki's, me, you and Eve…and I'll invite some others so you don't feel so worried. When Randy sees you, he'll be star struck! Okay Cody won't be the one that is always looking at Eve, it will be Randy looking at you!"

Kelly stuttered in her words. "I don't…want too…."

"Kel, you can't wear jeans and a t shirt to the beach…."

"I wasn't…I was going to wear…..a skirt and a t shirt…

"Long skirt?" Maryse folded her arms.

"Well…."

"Kel, listen to me girly….okay when you're at the beach, it's time to show some skin. You'll boil, it's gonna be hot on Saturday! You can't wear clothes that cover you" Maryse spoke.

"Maryse, I don't even think I have a bikinki…."

Maryse slowly spoke "You…don't…have…a bikinki….have you even had a boyfriend?"

"Once, twice….I was very young" Kelly said.

Maryse slapped her forehead "Okay come over to mine as we planned, Eve and I will help you, you can pick any clothes you want….okay?"

Kelly sighed. "I don't know, I'm worried what if he doesn't even notice me then"

Maryse looked at Kelly before she took out the ponytail in Kelly's hair. The blonde locks of Kelly, Kelly flew down, and rested on her back "Right, wait there" Maryse opened her handbag. She got out a white flower dedication.

"Okay, now be careful with this okay?" Maryse gently slid the flower in Kelly's hair.

Maryse turned Kelly around, "Suits you," Kelly smiled timidly.

Maryse grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged her back to the group. "Hey guys, doesn't Kelly's hair look nice"

Cody was kissing Eve, John was looking over at Nexus and Torrie. Randy was doing some course work. Ted was picking some grass.

Maryse let out a scream. "Guys!"

"What?"

Kelly stood there with a white flower in her hair. A small smile was forming on her lips. Cody, Ted and John looked over.

"That's pretty" John spoke.

Cody pulled Eve away a second. "Wow Kel, you look sweet"

Ted looked at Kelly "Didn't I buy that for you?" Ted asked Maryse. One glare from his girlfriend, he spoke again. "Wow that's very pretty"

Maryse smiled, Kelly did smile with a sweet giggle but it did fade when Randy didn't even look up, he was too busy writing something.

"Excuse me" Kelly quickly turned on her heel, she ran into the school building.

"Kel" Maryse ran after her. "Eve. Girl talk now" Eve kissed Cody once more before she ran with Maryse to go and comfort her friend.

John nudged Randy. "Hey,"

Randy looked up "What?"

John looked at Randy before he sighed. "Did you see Kelly?" John asked.

Randy stared at John before he lied "I saw her earlier…" he had seen Kelly the moment she walked back over with a flower in her hair. He did feel something but..then something else made him act like he hadn't seen anything.

Cody and Ted leaned over to John, other side. "We think Kelly likes Randy" they whispered when Randy walked away to go and talk to a teacher.

John whispered back. "You think" Ted and Cody just nodded their heads.

John just playfully rolled his eyes before he turned his ocean blue eyes over to the sweet blonde that was only sitting a few feet away. Wade had his arm around as she was sitting there talking to the Nexus guys.

John looked at Torrie for a moment, he could feel something he never felt before. A tug in his heart, his heart was calling out for her.

He had fallen for Torrie, he didn't care about the consequences….of course he did feel guilty falling for someone else's girlfriend. But John couldn't help the way he felt.

Love can be a gift, but it can also be something else in diguise.

…...

Kelly ran into the girls restroom, she leaned her hands on the sink. She saw the white flower in her hair. Tears were falling down from her eyes. She ripped the flower out, and just lowered her head down as she cried.

"Kelly" Maryse opened the door.

Kelly locked herself in a cubcile, and just sat down on the closed toliet seat. She got some tissue paper, and started to wipe her eyes.

Maryse knocked softly on the door "Kel, come on"

"Leave me alone" She cried.

"Honey, please open the door. Look you can talk to me" Maryse pressed softly.

"No you don't understand, I'm not like you Maryse or even Eve. I can even get the one guy that I have ever fallen for to even notice me, he just thinks I'm a loser. A shy, waste, worthless loser!" Kelly cried.

Eve walked in through the door, she looked at Maryse. "What's going on?"

"Our Kelly, has a crush on someone"

"A crush! It's not a crush! It's real!" Kelly's voice shouted.

Eve looked at Maryse. "Look I know John…."

"It's not John" Maryse cut her off.

"Then who?" Eve then walked over to the door and knocked quite firmly "Kelly, I love you but you better not be falling for My Cody" Eve said.

"Cody?" Kelly spoke.

"I love My Dashing Prince" Eve dreamed.

Maryse rolled her eyes "No it's not him, it's not Ted"

"Montel, Wade, Evan, Daniel, Dolph, Mike, Alex…."

"None of them"

"He's still in our group" Maryse told Eve.

Eve gasped with her hand around her mouth. "Randy! It's Randy!" Eve shouted loud.

"Say that a bit louder, I don't think China heard you!" Maryse shouted back.

Eve looked at Maryse "Sorry, awe Kel…. I had no idea. All this time you've liked Randy"

"I know I have found it hard to believe too"

"Like! I love him!" Kelly cried.

"Emm..of course…" Eve spoke slowly. "So she's in here because…"

"Everyone else said something about her, he didn't…she feels he doesn't notice her….so I told her to make him notice her, hence the beach idea" Maryse told.

Eve nodded her head as she smiled. "Nice thinking girl"

"I told Kelly to come over to mine tonight, you and me will help her…."

"Yeah of course, and if it really comes to it. I shake Randy until he realises he does notice you" Eve spoke while Maryse smiled softly.

Silence hit the room, before a soft voice came through. "Really?"

"Yeah of course, that's what Maryse and I are here for, our chance to shine as best friends" Eve smiled while Maryse touched the door.

They heard a unlock noise, Kelly emerged from the door and she hugged Maryse and Eve.

"But even if he does, he seems to like Mickie James?"

"Mickie? You know Randy only uses that as a excuse…he hasn't hung out with Mickie since the Nexus attacked us at the park" Maryse spoke.

"How do you know that?" Eve asked.

Maryse shrugged her shoulders. "In form of gossip"

Kelly stood there as she smiled on, "So…you think he might go for a girl like me?"

"What sweet, lovable and adorable. I'm thinking so" Eve spoke smiling.

Kelly clapped her hands together "Thanks girls, you're the best" Eve and Maryse hugged Kelly as they all left through the door.

Maryse, Eve and Kelly walked back over to the group.

"Is everything okay?" Ted asked.

Maryse smiled on "Yep everything's fine, we had a little girl talk and we'll all fine"

Kelly sat down on the patch of grass, she kneeled there in silence. Randy turned to her, he let out a soft breath. Orton was about to say something but then he just carried on with his course work.

"What's wrong anyways?" Cody asked.

John's phone started to ring, "Hello, hi mum…." he walked away from the group for a second, after the sudden phone call.

"Really? Emm…sure okay" John spoke, he closed his phone…his blue ocean eyes landed on Torrie and Wade after the phone call. All he did again was breathe.

Kelly just smiled sweetly "Girl stuff"

"Do we want to know?" Ted asked.

Cody piped up "No"

Kelly turned her attention towards Randy, rubbing her fingertips together. Hoping somehow, she could get Randy to notice her…with the gift of releasing her inner beauty, courtesy of her friends.

But was there more to this story? Did Randy actually like Kelly? Or was he hiding something linking to the past. Could it be connected to Wade and Torrie. More ways than one, it seems Randy Orton is definitely holding something back.

It was only a matter of time, before all these secrets are revealed…

Question is, would it all stay the same? Or would it never been the same again once the all the secrets of the past is revealed.

From beneath you, the truth and the secret lies.

* * *

End Of Chapter, Okay so yeah I'm sorry guys I'm going with Randy and Kelly. Sorry MickiexRandy fans :( I do love the couple but Kelly/Randy seem to fit the story more. So what do you think Randy's problem is? trust me, it's big and dramatic!

Anyways I do hope you like the chapter :) this story is heating up. Who do you think picked up the drawing lol. Everyone got a little bit of Nice, still crazy Wade Barrett.

On a even happier note! John Cena is WWE Champion again! Wooo! I'm so happy! I don't care if it was clouded by Rock's B day. John bein Champion, and tribute to US made my RAW. :)

Thank You for Reading, Please leave a review! telling me what you think :)

Love you guys so much!

xx

Next Time: John tells the group what Wade did, Torrie catches Wade out...and asks him if he did set the fire.


	9. Fear Lies Beneath Her Eyes

Chapter 9: Fear Lies Beneath Her Eyes.

John Cena let his phone slip from his ear, hearing his mother's request. This was seriously going to be shocking, and something John never thought he would do. Especially here, at school. In front of his new friends.

Something John didn't seem to thrilled to say, but from the situation as the new kid knew it. Wade had saved his little sister, from a dangerous fate. If Wade hadn't been there, John may not be standing at the school fields now. He could be at hospital, or even worse.

John had no idea, that the boyfriend of the girl that he was crazy about. The girl that is always drifting in and out of his mind. He had no idea, that her boyfriend, the self pro claimed Leader of the school.

Wade Barrett was not a hero, he actually put John's precious sister in danger just so he could get John to believe that he's a good guy, and they could be friends.

Wade had almost given up but the evil rose in his dark eyes when he saw the relationship, the strong link to John and his sister, Grace. He had used John's love and care for his little sister….to his advantage.

Regardless of her own safety, that plan had worked perfectly. John had believed Wade was the hero of the hour, the leader of Nexus had saved his sister from a terrible what looked to be an accident.

John continued to let himself breathe in for a moment, before he did something he never thought he would do.

Cody was the first to notice. "John, where are you going?" Cody asked.

"Just got to do something" all the words John had said, before he walked forwards.

Eve leaned into the arm that Cody had around her. "Where's he going?"

Randy's eyes watched as John continued to make his way to the bench where a group of boys, and one girl were sitting. "What's he doing?" He mumbled to himself.

Ted and Maryse were too busy playing tonsil tennis to notice John had suddenly moved away from the group, and made his way towards Nexus.

"What's going on Randy?" Kelly asked tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure"

Cody noticed John's direction was clearly heading in Nexus Boys. "Ooh! John's going to hit Barrett!"

"Is he? This is something I don't want to miss" Eve smiled, like a group of teenagers watching a movie, with a suspense exciting bit was on the horizon of happening. Randy's crew was all watching, waiting to say what happens.

Maryse's lips were still tangled with Ted's, she mumbled John's name.

"Baby that is such a turn off," Ted moaned, keeping his arms around Maryse.

"What. No, no" still their lips were connected, like glue. "What's John going to do? Honey, ease off a second" Maryse drew away from Ted for a moment.

"We're not sure" Randy said.

Seconds later, Maryse's lips were on Ted's again as they fell into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I can't wait for this!" Cody smiled widely, with Eve kneeling up beside him.

Randy's smile came across his face, finally Wade Barrett was going to get his comeuppance…at least that's what he thought.

…..

Torrie was sitting on the bench, she used her fingers to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her right ear. She had noticed, John was walking over here.

"_What is he doing? Is he? I'm not imagining…John walking over here?" Many thoughts were in her mind. _

John came upside the bench, he stood there. He dryly coughed to get the attention of the Nexus. Otunga seem to slowly moving away from the bench.

Skip's eyes shot up like a hawk, he went to stand up and grab John by the black t shirt he had on, but Wade had used his hand to settle his Nexus biggest bully down.

"John, what brings you over here?" Wade Barrett asked, John took one glance at the beautiful golden girl next to Wade. A girl he wanted by his side.

Wade kept his hand locked in Torrie's hand. "Torrie, say hello"

Torrie felt a sudden blow. Even though she could talk to John, she knew Wade's intentions where just a way to get to his girlfriend. Another sick game.

"Hi John" She greeted, managing a smile. It wasn't as hard as before…the moment she saw his coloured ocean eyes, she felt the light of smile shine.

He saw her mirror shine hair, lying on her shoulders. Golden hair like the sun. her natural beauty shone in front of his eyes. Pure, beautiful like an angel. His feelinsg for her, felt so fearless. In a way he didn't care…what the consequences were.

The feelings he had rising inside of him, was stronger. He continued to look at the fearless angel, known as Torrie Wilson.

Torrie took one more glance before she turned away.

"Hi Torrie, hi Wade. I just wanted to say…."

"Punch him! Punch him! What's he waiting for?" Cody asked confused from a distance.

John opened his lips, felt the soft breath in his mouth before he released it. "To say thank you"

Torrie's eyes suddenly lightened. "Thank You?" her whisper was unheard.

She heard from Justin that Wade had supposedly saved the day, saving Grace….Torrie didn't even want to think Wade would sink to a new low, just to get what he wanted.

She felt terrified to even think what he is capable of.

…

"Thank you? What? What? Did I hear that right?" Cody asked.

"What is going on?" Eve's eyes lightened in confusion.

"What the hell is going on? What is he doing? He's supposed to threatening not…talking if he was going to go over there" Cody spoke.

Randy watched on, they had heard John's words to Wade. What has John to be thankful for with Wade concerned. Orton sure as well knew it wasn't good.

After all, it was Wade Barrett.

…..

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did,"

Hearing the words from his newfound rival. Wade had to hide the hidden the happiness he felt.

He had to hide the smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to teach John a lesson. Wade couldn't wait to destroy John Cena.

"Oh it was no problem, I was glad to be around." Wade said.

John gave a soft grin before he walked off. Torrie kept her eyelashes flickered down to the wooden bench. She heard the laughter and she could just feel the smiles on Nexus's boy faces.

Her head turned, and watched John walk away. "I'm sorry John" again her whisper came unheard.

…..

John walked back over, and sat back down in the group like everything was normal. The silence was surrounded in the group. There was whispers from other groups, after witnessing that, sure as hell there was new gossip around the school.

Ted and Maryse were too busy kissing, Kelly was twirling a strand of her hair. Randy was writing on a piece of paper. Eve was staring at John, Cody was holding his hand out….they all stayed in shocked silence.

"So….err….are we going to talk about what just happened?" Cody asked, being the first to break the brink of silence.

Suddenly Randy rose his voice at John like a rapid storm "What the hell was that!"

"What?" John asked.

"You and Barrett being all nice" Randy snapped.

"I was doing the decent thing, you may not like Wade. Randy but he's a good guy"

Randy blinked suddenly standing up, John rose to his feet too after a sudden confrontation "Have you suddenly just lost your damn mind! You have no idea what that son of bitch has done!"

"Randy, come on cool it" Cody tried to play the peacekeeper.

"Randy, I don't know what your problem is….." John was suddenly cut off, when Randy pushed hard on John's chest, making Cena stumble back a few steps

"Don't push me!" John shouted pushing Orton back.

"Okay, okay! Now let's not do this!" Cody came between John and Randy.

"Cody, No! normally it's the innocent bystander that gets hurt" Eve alerted.

"Have you seriously lost your mind, what the hell was that with Wade?" Randy shouted. Cody kept his hands up, keeping in between Randy and John stopping them from coming to blows.

"what I do, is none of your business!" John shouted pushing Orton back.

"Okay now let's not something we'll regret" Cody tried to play peacekeeper, but he was just shoved out of the way. Eve got up, pushed John and Randy away from each other.

"Alright! Now you two going to push me away!" Eve snapped.

Randy and John kept their eyes on the brunette girl.

"Try it, you'll see what happens!" Eve snapped.

John gave some kind of signal that he had settled down, Randy did the same thing. They both were staring each other down.

"No back off, and calm down" Eve said.

Randy breathed in a sharp breath. John lowered his eyes down to the grass feeling his heart start to settle down after he had got worked up after a sudden confrontation.

"Eve, don't go kicking my ass. But why John? I thought you were on our side?"

"Side? I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying thank you to Wade because he saved my sister's life" John let out the truth.

"Still no reason to…you and Randy to…

Eve turned her head towards John. "Wait, what?" after being suddenly startled.

"My sister Grace, there was a fire in the shed she was near, Wade saved her" John told.

Cody blinked "What?"

"That's why I was saying thank you, if it wasn't for him…my sister could have been seriously hurt, or she could have died" John told.

Eve and Cody stood in disbelieve and shock. Randy continued to glance before he turned away.

He was right, definitely not good.

"Catch you guys later" John walked off from the group.

Cody and Eve just exchanged looks, Kelly's eyes had become wider because of the shock. Randy sat down as he rubbed his temple.

Not for a moment did he believe Wade was some kind of hero.

Ted and Maryse continued to kiss, until Maryse removed her lips from Ted. "What happened?" Maryse asked.

Randy, Cody, Eve and Kelly turned towards the loved up, young love's teenage dream. Ted Dibiase and Maryse Oullet.

They had missed the fireworks.

…

Torrie rose from her seat in the art room, she suddenly stumbled forwards. Torrie's eyes closed, after the sudden light from the switch hurt her eyes. She rubbed her temple, feeling a piercing pain in her head.

Torrie had suddenly became a little dizzy a few hours before. She didn't know what was quite wrong with her. Torrie rubbed her temple with her manicured finger nails again, she heard the door closing.

"Torrie,"

She kept her eyes closed, feeling the eyelashes touch underneath her eyes. She knew exactly who had called her name. "Wade" Torrie hid the pain, she felt in her doll like smile.

"What's going on?" Torrie asked.

"You do spend a lot in here don't you?"

Torrie blinked, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. "Yeah…..I….love art…" Torrie continued, hiding the pain she had suddenly been lumbered with.

Wade looked at Torrie, he came closer. He stroked her blonde hair that was lying on her shoulder. "Everything Okay? Darling"

Torrie felt his chilling touch, she brushed his hand away walking past him. She put the art pencils in the cupboard. She closed her eyes for a second, before she turned to face her boyfriend.

She wasn't at her best, and the fright was building behind her eyes. But Torrie wasn't going to just let something this sick, slide.

"You tell me Wade" Torrie spoke.

Wade glanced at his girlfriend. "Are you questioning me?" Wade asked.

Torrie gulped down a lump in her dry throat. "What was that with John?"

"You were there, I saved his sister from a terrible fate. You see I'm not as bad as you think I am. I just sometimes lose my temper, only because you push me"

Torrie's green coloured eyes, trying not to show fear. "You saved…G…his sister…and what you just happened to be there" Torrie asked.

Wade suddenly came forwards, Torrie's heels on her shoes were heard when she walked backwards, until her back hit the metal cabinet. Wade clenched his fist glancing at Torrie. "What are you implying?"

Torrie felt her back lean on the metal cabinet, her emerald eyes saw nothing but Wade's tall, dark figure in front of her. She was already feeling sick and dizzy and now…she was getting glares from Wade.

She knew how this usually ends. Torrie inflicted with more pain.

"You…just…happened to be there…" Torrie's words stuttered softly.

Torrie's eyelashes suddenly closed, when she felt the impact of Wade's hand slamming onto the metal cabinet beside Torrie. He was still standing right in front of her. The rush of Wade's hand colliding with the cabinet, Torrie's blonde hair slightly flew.

She felt the race in her heart, emotional tears were building behind her eyes.

"Like I said, what are you implying darling"

Torrie let her eyes close for a moment, still backed against the metal cabinet.

Wade's eyes grew wide, in rage. He grabbed Torrie's face harshly, she let out a yelp of soft pain from her lips when she felt the sudden tug from her boyfriend.

"I said! What are you implying Torrie! Speak up I can't hear you!"

Torrie's cries were soft, he grabbed her hair and slammed it back into the metal cabinet. Torrie let out a soft yelp, her blonde hair scattered across her face. Wade kept his hand on the back of her head, he moved her locks. "Wade, please...you're hurting me" she cried softly.

"You see what you make me do" Wade cupped her face, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Torrie didn't answer, she just felt the piercing pain become stronger. Her body was becoming weak. But her strength, and anger she felt towards Wade made her speak.

"Did you start the fire?"

Wade looked at Torrie, before he leaned closer to her. He could see the fear in his girlfriend's eyes. He stroked her blonde hair gently, before his hand fell under the bottom of her chin, Torrie's head turned away not wanting to look at Wade.

Wade's hand moved, making his dark eyes come upon his girlfriends. Torrie stayed against the cabinet. Her lashes blinked softly while she watched Wade lean in, to whisper to her ear.

"What do you think?"

The silence befell them. Torrie kept her eyes on Wade while she felt the blow collide with her heart.

Her boyfriend had seriously become an evil destoryer.

Torrie fought out of Wade's grip, she moved away from the cabinet so Wade couldn't hit her against it again. "How could you!" Torrie snapped.

Wade looked at Torrie. "He needed to be taught a lesson"

"A lesson? You could have killed that…little girl! How could you so cruel…what has John done?" Torrie asked.

Wade came closer to Torrie, this time her knee felt the corner of a table. "You know I wouldn't have done something so horrible, if I knew it would be alright"

"What if, there was some kind of substance in that shed. It would have exploded" Torrie spoke.

Wade listened to Torrie, before he took a moment. "You know I didn't think of that"

Torrie felt her breathing increase, when Wade suddenly put his hand on her throat. "Well it all worked out fine"

"Fine, John thinks you're some kind of hero"

Torrie's fearless eyes looked up at him. "You're no hero, you're a monster" trying to stay strong, she was sick and tired of being so weak and afraid of Wade.

Wade put his grip on her throat, she felt the air trapped as Wade kept his hand on her neck. He released, and Torrie let out a cough keeping her hand on her throat.

"It's going to stay that way," He kissed her.

Torrie directed her glance at Wade, before he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Wade, I don't…feel good"

Wade didn't listen, and just dragged Torrie by her hand from the art room.

….

John was standing beside the canteen machine. Randy was being nudged by Cody, to go and make up with John after their falling out.

"Will you stop doing that?" Randy snapped at Cody.

"Go and make up, go on. It was just a little misunderstanding"

Randy just rolled his eyes. "I don't think so, we're not fighting just be glad of that"

"Randy, what is your problem?" Eve asked making sounds with her heels on the small table she had her feet on.

"Nothing" Randy dimissed.

"Not much" Maryse spoke.

Randy directed his glance to the French Canidian. "How would you even know? You and Teddy have been making out since you got to school. You know we actually come here to learn!" Randy snapped at Maryse.

"Hey, hey! Cool your tone Orton with my girlfriend" Ted jumped to his girl's defense.

"Oh you can shut up and all" Randy stormed off.

Kelly looked around, she could see Randy had been affected by this sudden apperication from John to Wade. She didn't know why, she wanted to help Randy so she got up and rushed towards Randy.

Kelly walked down the small steps, and softly grabbed hold of Randy's arm so he wouldn't away.

"Randy, are…you okay?"

Randy huffed "Not now Kelly" he went to walk away but Kelly grabbed his forearm again.

"I said not now! Just leave me alone!" Randy shouted in Kelly's face. Kelly drew away from his cold tone, she stood there with fright in her eyes.

"I'…m so-ryy" Kelly stuttered in her words.

Randy looked at Kelly before he just walked down the corridor. Kelly rubbed her shoulder softly while she watched the guy of her dreams walk away.

John had noticed from the machine, he walked over to Kelly, Kelly. "Hi Kel, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Kelly muttered softly, John put his arm around Kelly's shoulder as he walked her back over to the group sitting on couple of couches.

As they passed near the stairs, Wade has holding Torrie's hand. Torrie kept her head down as Wade and Torrie passed Kelly and John. As they walked on, Torrie's head ended up turning back to look at John sitting down on the couch talking to Cody, Eve and Maryse.

She would love one day, to be able to sit up there with her old friends again.

"What's Randy's problem?" John spoke as Kelly just sat back down on the couch.

"You're guess is good as mine," Cody spoke.

"He snapped at me for no reason" Maryse said, keeping her head on Ted's chest.

"Snapped at Kelly too, I never seen him so angry"

Eve stood up from the couch. "I think it's about time, someone finds out" she gave Cody a quick peck on the lips before she walked down the two steps, leading to the halls of the classes.

Cody smiled. "Trust me, Eve will get it out of him. She'll the problem solver of this group,"

"And Randy is scared of Eve, ever since the day he took her chocolate chip cookie" Kelly giggled gently.

John's eyes lightened up with curiosity. "What?" he lightly chuckled.

"A story for another day" Cody concluded.

…..

Randy stood in the boy's lockers. He suddenly felt a rush of rage and punched the locker. He felt the pain in his knuckle, but he just kept punching it.

"He will pay, I swear to god he will! I promise" Randy snapped.

He punched the locker, making a dent. Randy lowered his head to the locker feeling the blood trickle down from his knuckles.

"Make you feel better"

Randy closed his eyes as he heard a female voice."Not really"

"Your hand" Eve came forwards, and inspected the damage.

"You shouldn't be here Eve, please just leave me alone" his soft plead, went on unnoticed

Eve looked at Randy's bloodied knuckle. "Is that even your locker?"

"I'm not sure" Randy muttered.

Eve got a water paper towel, and started tidying up Randy's hand. He just let out a soft breath while he let his friend tidy up, the mess he had just made.

The one hope, Randy thought he had defeating Nexus and the bound on the school to be broken. Most importantly, for Wade to get exactly what has been coming to him ever since that night…..

That one light, ray of hope.

Had faded.

* * *

Well, well what do you think? :) let me know by reviewing!

Thank You for reading. Hoped you liked it. I did have plans for more updates but then, i got sick for a week and I only had the energy to write today :) feeling much, much better.

What is Randy's problem? any ideas? trust me it will dramatic! and what is wrong with Torrie?

Chapter 10: Torrie collapses at school, yes Wade is actually concerned! Randy and Eve have a confrontation. Kelly runs into Slater and Otunga. Wade can't believe his luck when he's given a special surprise. The Beach trip, will Kelly break out of her shell.


	10. A Look In Her Angel Eyes

Chapter 10: A Look In Her Angel Eyes.

The young school girl known as Eve Torres kept her eyes on her friend, Randy Orton. They sat down on the bench, while she gently wiped away the blood from his knuckle after he had suddenly lost his temper.

It wasn't like Randy, he normally wasn't the one in the group to have a short fuse. Considering all the different people he deals with, and his friends. Randy normally is the friendly, having a laugh kind of guy. He is usually the lively, care free guy of the group. He rarely loses his temper.

He did only a few hours ago completely out of nowhere. He had almost came to blows after a tense confrontation with his friend, John Cena.

Randy had been the one out of the group that became really good friends with new kid John Cena, after all it was Randy that introduced John to others.

Suddenly after seeing John exchange nice words with Wade Barrett, suddenly Randy had lost his temper. If it wasn't for Eve, Cena and Orton may have came to blows in a fight.

That's why it was strange, that Randy suddenly blew out like a wild fire. He was calm, and then suddenly something happened before his very eyes involving Wade Barrett. His friendly blue eyes evolved in a sudden shade of ice.

Randy's emotions were calm before the storm. It was all very sudden and unexpected to say the least.

Sitting in silence, Randy sat on the bench. Eve brushed the wet paper towel on his knuckle, she stood up and put the towel in the bin.

Eve turned her body back around, she noticed Randy hadn't moved an inch. He was just sitting there on the bench, with his eyes almost staring a hole through the wall.

If she wanted some kind of conversation with Randy, Eve knew exactly what she had to do. Push him to talk, because if she stayed in silence. They could be sitting there for hours, probably all night.

He wasn't talking anytime soon….Randy Orton just sat in silence, all that was heard in the four walls, was the silence. It was describing the atmosphere and Randy's emotions.

Eve glanced at Randy, He was just staring at the view in front of him. The wall on the side of the door. Eve sat next to him, thinking of the best way to open this conversation. Eve had known Randy for many years so seeing him suddenly become very angry was a little bit of a shock to her.

She knew judging from the look on his face, she had to tread gently. She didn't need Randy getting angry again. Because he may take even more target practice on a wall or a locker and that won't be good for anyone.

"So….are we going to talk yet, or stay in silence all night?" Eve asked Randy.

The footballer star just kept his eyes glancing at the wall. Eve knew she had to keep breaking the ice, because Randy wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Okay so I'll start…..what shall we talk about? Shall we talk about? The weather…I think we may get some sunshine this weekend. Great weather for the beach on Friday. Shall we talk about how Mr Flair's classes are the most boring, or shall we talk about….how Ted and Maryse are so in love, that they don't care about their education or…shall we…..."

"Eve" A deep voice interrupted the school girl.

Eve let out a soft scoff flicking back her hair on her right shoulder. "I know…let's talk about how you suddenly was about to fight with John and probably tear each other to pieces" Eve added.

Randy's eyes looked at the wall before he let out a soft breath.

"Randy, take your damn eyes off the wall and talk to me" Eve firmly pressed.

Randy turned back to Eve, and opened his lips to respond. "I don't want to talk about it" He concluded before he stood up.

"Well you're going to have to, because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. If you know me as well I think you do, you already know that you aren't leaving until I get some answers"

Randy breathed in sharply, "Eve, please just leave it and better still leave me alone"

Eve shook her head, in a stubborn way like her heels on her feet were in cement.

"Nope"

Randy lowered his head slightly down before he sat back down on the bench. Eve stood there before she saw Randy glance up at her, and signalled for her to sit down.

Eve walked over, and sat down beside Randy Orton. "So go on then, why did you suddenly lose your temper with John?"

Randy murmured his lips together thinking what words to use. "I hate Wade Barrett"

Eve blinked her lashes for a moment before she responded. "The word Duh comes to mind."

"What else is new, newsflash Hun. We all do. I guarantee most of this school hates him" Eve replied.

"No I mean it, I really hate that heartless bastard. I thought Cena was different, I thought we could have taken that son of bitch on…but when I saw John being friendly with Wade. It just set me off" Randy spoke.

Eve brushed back her hair onto her back before she replied to Randy. "Randy, how you feel…about Wade has nothing to do with John. You just snapped at him. John don't know everything. And he doesn't know Wade much"

"I know, I shouldn't have snapped but I just thought when I saw Wade backing down to John that we had something, and he could finally get what's been coming to him…I can't do it on my own I wish I could." Randy explained.

"I know, we all hate Wade but of course John was going to say thank you to Wade if he saved his sister from a fire" Eve explained.

Randy listened to his friend before he suddenly rose from the bench. He could feel his blood starting boil once again. He tried to ignore it, but he could feel himself getting angry again. He knew, and has since that night that Wade is evil and capable of anything just to get his own way.

"Randy…." Eve pressed.

Randy suddenly turned his head "I'm fine" he dismissed.

Eve could see Randy getting angry again. "Randy, all John did is say thank you. Wade and Cena will not be best friends…I'm not even sure that he likes Wade"

Randy rubbed his temple before he turned back. "Oh come on Eve, you know as well as I do…you think Wade saved John's sister because he wanted too?"

Eve glanced at Randy. "What are you heading too?" what lied behind his ocean eyes. What was Randy's words leading too? Eve started to get a little un nerved.

"Wade started that fire deliberately. You know it, I know it." Randy stated.

Eve's eyes lightened up before they slowly widened, she stood there a little nervous. "Randy, what in the world are you saying?"

"Eve, you know exactly…what I'm talking about" Randy told.

Eve suddenly turned her head, now her eyes were occupying the wall. After hearing Randy's words, safe to say. The young girl was a little freaked.

Eve rubbed the back of her neck, she valued and loved Randy as a friend. He's one of her best friends in the whole world….but what the guy was saying was scaring her.

"Randy….I…think you should stop before you continue" Eve gently spoke.

She turned her head back towards Randy when she felt his hand brush against her forearm. "Eve, you wanted to talk about it"

"Yes I did, to be a friend…..to try and talk to you"

"Eve, we both know that Wade is not a nice person" Randy said, now he had broken the silence it was Randy that kept on talking.

"Randy, I love you. You're one of my best friends" Eve laid her hand on her chest, looking at Randy.

Randy listened to her words, and he knew from Eve's expression there was more she wanted to say. "…But…"

"But are you freaking crazy! I know Wade is a horrible person…but you saying he deliberately endangered an innocent girl" Eve spoke.

"Yes I know, but he is that sick and twisted in the head."

"But she could have been killed…..or seriously hurt. You honestly think Wade is capable of that?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yes I do, I don't want to believe it but yes I truly believe he is capable of something as horrifying as that"

Eve was lost for words, she honestly didn't have the faintest idea what to say to Randy.

"Wade did not care about John or his sister. He set that fire…..he's capable of anything. He set that fire to get John on side" Randy explained.

"Randy, no….Wade may be… heartless but he's not that sick in the head" Eve spoke.

Randy closed his eyes for a moment. "I know he did. He is that sick and twisted in the head…I think….Wade has no interest in John. I think Barrett did it to set John up" Randy explained.

Eve brushed her fingertip near the end of her hair taking in everything Randy had said. "Right….Randy, I hate Wade but I can't…..see him endangering a little innocent girl"

"Wade doesn't care about anything or anyone. He don't care unless it goes his way" Randy explained.

"Another thing, I think John could be in trouble. I think Wade is threatening him. Doing something. I mean why would he do that in the first place? Why would Wade even want to be friends with John? I mean why? What is so different about Cena?"

"How come he's never tried before…it don't make any sense"

"Maybe Wade wants to keep John on his good side for two reasons. One

John talked to Torrie in front of Wade, and the other…John crushed Wade's hand on the first day he met him" Eve told.

"I know Wade is up to something, I think Wade is setting John up. I don't know when but I honestly think Barrett is definitely up to something" Randy told Eve.

"Trust me, no one knows what that guy is capable of…."

"Randy you need to let this go now, look whatever you're issues with Barrett is you shouldn't take it out on John" Eve explained.

"I know but trust me, Wade is evil….he'll do anything won't let anything or anyone get in the way of what he wants" Randy told.

"Trust me I know" Randy added in a softer tone.

Eve sighed as she came closer, and gently rubbed Randy's shoulder. "You need to let this go? It's been years Randy" She softly spoke.

Randy gulped down the lump in his throat, and looked into Eve's friendly eyes.

"I can't, I swore I never would"

Eve let out another soft sigh "Randy, you need to let it go. Nothing was ever proven….we don't know for sure. I want Wade to pay but don't let how you feel rule your life. It's been years you need to let go, and move on"

Randy breathed in softly. "I…can't…"

Eve just let out a sigh. "At least go and make it up with John"

"He's a moron"

"He's appreciating the guy that saved his sister, that's the story as John knows it…..

"Well I told you the real side of the story."

"Yes, yes and say you are right and not completely crazy. Whatever Wade is planning. If John does end up in trouble, you can be there to help him out"

Randy nodded "Yeah,"

Eve let a sweet smile spread across her face. "Anyways I need you there at the beach, think I can handle. Cody, Ted and Maryse on my own, Kelly won't be saying a single word if you weren't there" Eve smiled.

Randy nodded his head before he let out a grin. "Yeah good point….I…" He suddenly stopped.

"Oh god Kelly, I shouted at her to leave me alone" Randy spoke as he remembered.

Eve linked arms with her friend, holding her school bag on her other shoulder. "I'd say you have some amends to make Orton" Randy nodded his head in agreement as they left through the door.

Sometimes, all you need is that friend to make everything okay.

Randy Orton was lucky he had that voice of reason, that friend lying in Eve Torres.

…..

"Ugh!" Cody Rhodes blew a groan in a huff.

Ted turned his glance from his beautiful girlfriend to his friend. "Cody that is the 3rd time you have groaned, what's wrong?" Ted asked.

"I'm trying to do this stupid graph and It's not going my way…" Cody groaned again.

Before anyone could say another word, Cody threw his pen on the paper. "Right I give up, do you think I can…..use my dog ate my homework as an excuse?" Cody asked.

"I'm pretty sure that teachers already know that excuse, they don't buy it" John spoke.

Cody looked at John. "Really?"

"Yep, I have used it so many times in the past. I'm sure all the teachers in the world no matter what school you go too knows it's not real" John told.

Cody breathed in a groan "Great," He picked up his pen and continued to try and do his work.

"Cody, when is it due?" Maryse asked.

Cody rubebd the back of his neck. "Yesterday, I already used I left it at home…"

"Cody, why don't you just keep to the deadline?" Maryse asked.

"I'm busy" Cody made excuses.

Maryse just rolled her eyes softly before she leaned back into her boyfriend's loving arms.

"Maryse you can't talk, if you're project is about Ted…you'll pass with flying colours" Cody said as he tried to do his work.

Maryse's jaw slid open "I love my teddy bear, can't be faulted for that" while she let a beautiful kiss collide on Ted's lips.

"Makes me want to hurl" Cody mumbled.

Eve and Randy walked over to the group, Eve kneeled down beside Cody. She gently pressed her lips together on Cody's.

"Baby I love you to death but I really have to work" Cody spoke.

Eve glanced at Cody before she let out a giggle. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I have to get this done, don't worry I'll grope you later" Cody spoke.

"Cody. Please" Ted spoke as he drew his lips away from Maryse's neck.

"What? Like you can even talk. You haven't even opened a book in days all you are educating is seeing how many teeth Maryse's has, and what colour her tongue is"

Eve laid her upper back, letting her head bent back so her beautiful hair flew freely.

"Stop pun…ishing…." Cody paused and threw his work up in the air. "I'll just fail" he came closer and put his hand behind Eve's back before he gently kissed her.

John chuckled softly "Catch you guys later" he stood up and walked away.

"Hey John, wait a second?"

Cena turned back around, and noticed Randy coming over.

"What?" John said quite bluntly.

"Can we talk?"

"Depends are we going to talk? Or are you going to push me again?" John asked.

"No, no aggression"

Orton rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen…I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about earlier" Randy explained.

John's eyes lightened up before he responded. "Uh huh, you snapped completely man. What's going on?" John asked.

"I just….have history with Wade, and I wasn't happy with what I saw. I'm sorry I shouldn't have blew up at you."

John glanced at Randy. "Torrie"

Randy sighed softly "I was never in love with Torrie, but…she was my oldest friend…and it just hurts me sometimes. When I saw you being civil…with Wade it just annoyed me but I had no right to take it out on you"

"Wade's cost me everything, I just ….I don't know got annoyed….seeing you with him" Randy spoke to John.

"Cody and Ted are two of my best friends….but they are like the chuckle brothers and I feel I can relate to you. I will accept if you want to be friends with Wade, but I won't like it so…"

"I'm not friends with Wade, you said it yourself. I was being civil and appreciative"

Randy glanced at John. He slowly nodded his head before he let out a soft grin "So…you're not thinking of befriending Wade…or joining Nexus then?" Randy asked.

"No of course not, Nexus…isn't for me. I wouldn't fit in…I wouldn't belong there. And…." John went on to say something.

"_I'm falling for the guy's girlfriend deeply….I'm crazy about her…" _

John gently chuckled letting out his handsome smile. "You seen Skip? I wouldn't be able to handle him breathing down my neck" John spoke.

Randy arched his eyebrow. "Sure It's got nothing to do with a certain someone else?"

John drly coughed "What do you mean?"

Randy scoffed a laugh "Oh come on, you think I haven't noticed"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Orton" John spoke hiding his grin in innocence. Orton chuckled as he slapped hands with John.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

John looked at Randy. "What secret, I got no secret. There's no secret. What are you talking about?"

Randy just chuckled before he manly hugegd John with a slap on the back. "So you're not leaving us lot? I think Eve would cry"

"No I think you're stick with me, I think Cody is attached to me"

"Yeah a lot of people have taken a shine to you" Randy hinted.

"Again I don't know what you are on about?" John said as they walked back over to the school court yard.

"You like Torrie, I can tell"

John gulped down the lump in his throat, he completely ignored that comment. "Well you're still stuck with me, I belong in the group. Think you can handle the competition" John teased Randy.

Randy just chuckled before he walked over to the group with John.

Eve caught the glance, and let out a small smile seeing Randy and John around each other. They didn't seem like they were glaring at each other.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Randy nodded his head "Yeah, everything is fine"

Cody closed his text book and smiled "Great, so I'm glad you two are friends again. The beach is still on Friday right?" Cody asked.

"Cody, is that all you care about?" Randy asked his friend.

"I care about my studies unlike Ted"

"Yeah that's why you were doing it earlier" John said.

"Well at least I have actually something to hand in"

"I already handed mine in" Ted spoke keeping his arm around Maryse.

"When did you find the time to do that?" Cody asked.

Ted tightened his grip around Maryse's back bringing a giggle from his girlfriend. "I can multitask?"

"So….Beach Friday?" Cody asked smiling.

"Actually Cody, I'm babysitting my sister" John lied.

Cody looked at John, his jaw slid open with a disappointed look across his face. "Oohhhhhh" He moaned.

"Cody, I'm winding you up"

Cody's smile then lit up like a Christmas tree on a dark winter's night. "Yes!"

"You still coming to beach with us Randy?" Eve asked.

"Are you kidding like you guys would defeat the girls at volleyball…..without me" Randy chuckled.

Eve and Maryse giggled. "Like you guys can even beat us"

"Well we have John, and look at the size of him" Cody spoke.

"Ummm….."

"What is it?" Randy asked looking at John.

"I'm not very good at volley ball,"

Cody glanced at John. "What? John look at the size of you!"

"Yeah this time we really thought we had a chance"

"We do have a chance, you two just fall for Eve and Maryse's charm and play crap" Randy explained.

"I'm sorry, the only sports I can play is football. My arms are too big" John explained. "Once I hit the ball…and it landed in the ocean…I mean…far in the ocean.

"We are so going to beat you Friday!" Eve teased.

Randy looked around and didn't notice a blonde in the group except Maryse. "Where's Kelly?"

"Music class. She should be out by now"

"I better go and see if everything is okay?" Randy walked off from the group. Eve turned and noticed Maryse winked at her. Eve just leaned back in Cody's arms as the group starting talking and socialising as they usually do.

"Randy and Kelly, who knew?" John spoke.

Cody put his hand up "I didn't" his group just looked at him, Eve just giggled and kissed him.

…..

The young blonde known as Kelly, Kelly closed her music room door. She had a pink file holding all her work, and notes that she had been currently working on.

Kelly walked down the silent corridor, no one was around. Kelly held her file in her hands, she suddenly felt a foot in her way. Kelly tripped and lost her balance. Kelly landed on the floor, and the papers strewed across the floor.

She stayed on the floor, she kneeled down after being suddenly tripped. She had an idea who exactly had tripped her. She heard a laugh from a little away from where she was kneeling on the floor.

"Watch your step mousy" David Otunga, her resident bully snickered.

Kelly dusted herself off, and brought herself to her feet. She glared with her eyes but she wasn't any match for him. Otunga knew exactly how to tease her. He had bought her to tears on many occassions.

"Leave me alone" She spoke, she picked up her papers that were lying on the floor.

"What's all this mouse girl"

Kelly went to grab the final piece of her work, but Otunga put his foot on it. Anymore grip on the paper, and it would rip in two.

"Please get off my work, I worked so hard on it" she pleaded. Kelly didn't want any trouble.

Otunga picked it up, he extended to her before he ripped it in two. "Oh sorry,"

Kelly felt the sting of her tears behind her eyes, she gulped down and closed her lashes gently. The emotional, watery tears were in her eyes. She took in a breath. "You are such a loser"

Otunga looked at Kelly, "I'm a loser?"

"Yeah, never seen you with a girl before. You get kicks on teasing me….well I think you're a loser" Kelly did her best to defend herself.

Otunga backed Kelly against a locker, no one was around so it seemed that Kelly was again to be victimised by David Otunga from Nexus.

"Please just leave me alone" she muttered scared.

Otunga twirled a strand of Kelly's hair, coming closer to her face sending chills down her spine. "You're a loser mousy" he leaned in, Kelly closed her eyes taking in a breath.

Suddenly Otunga was pulled back, and the impact of David's back hitting the locker on the oppositite side was heard. Kelly opened her eyes, and a sense of relief went through her when she saw the deep blue eyes belonging to Randy Orton.

He had come and defended Kelly. Like a hero, knight and shining armour.

Otunga gathered his bearings and ran off. Randy glared as he saw Otunga ran away out of sight. He turned back to see Kelly not by the locker. He turned and saw Kelly standing in the hallway.

"Kelly" Randy spoke.

Kelly glanced at Randy, before she turned on her heel and ran away.

"Kelly, kel…hold on" Randy ran after the young girl.

He caught up with Kelly, he gently touched her arm so she would turn her body to face him.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

Kelly glanced at Randy before she lowered her head down, she held the ruined pieces of paper in her hand. "My work is ruined" she muttered.

"I'm sure it can be fixed," He touched her shoulder again. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's okay" Kelly softly spoke.

"So we're okay?" Randy asked.

The blonde glanced at her crush before she let a sweet smile cross her face. "We're okay, everything else okay?" she asked.

Randy smiled, bringing the light on Kelly's smile. "Everything is fine"

Kelly stared at Randy before she continued to smile on. He came forwards and put his arms around Kelly, bringing her in a friendship warm embrace.

Kelly felt her frame next to Randy's, she could feel his steady heartbeat. She felt her own heart start to race, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter.

The sweet smile turned into a wishful smile. Kelly relaxed her head onto Randy's shoulder blade, loving to be in her friend's arms.

Stars shone in her eyes, wishing hoping one day, she could be his girl.

Not just a friend, they could be closer than ever.

Truly Kelly believed in her young heart, that she and Randy belonged together.

….

Feeling like a drill was being put through her temple, Torrie stood there feeling even worse than before. Her head felt very sore, she hardly had any energy. She was already feeling a little rough…but after Wade had hit the back of her head on that filing cabinet.

Torrie felt even worse. Her legs just had enough feeling just to keep her standing up. She felt her breath was a little less softer than usual. She may not be showing how she felt. Still she stood like a beauty lying under the sun.

She stood beside Wade, on his arm as usual. She felt like a fragile china doll literally. No words were spoken, hardly any movement. She just stood there beside him.

As she stood there, the beautiful girl of Nexus didn't realise. A certain pair of crystal blue eyes were watching her.

…..

Like an angel descending from heaven, he watched as the sun hidden in the colours still shone on her hair. There she stood, a fearless angel. Standing beside a guy that she didn't seem to have any kind of love, or even wanted to be part of him.

His ocean blue eyes watched on, the group were talking, laughing and sociallising.

"So anyone looking forward to Friday?" Randy asked. "Apart of Cody…"

"I am, I can't wait to lie and relax in the sun" Maryse spoke

"I hope it doesn't rain" Eve said.

"Well I'm sure…we will still have a good time, regardless of the weather" John spoke but his eyes seem to wonder over to the pretty blonde girl standing a little far away from him.

Ever since his clear crystal blue eyes had come upon her, seen the colour of an emerald Jem lying in her eyes. It was all he could think about.

Torrie Wilson lied in the back of his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't run away or avoid it. John just wondered….how long would he able to hide and deny his feelings. More importantly how long would he be able….control these feelings.

She was always there, all he could think about sometimes.

He had never came close to anything or anyone before. John had finally felt the sensation of his heart racing a little faster whenever their eyes met. John stood there. He turned his head, and in a sudden struck of lightning as it felt.

Chemistry surrounded, when Torrie's head had turned. They were staring at each other. Wade was standing beside her but he was pre occupied, so he didn't't notice the little encounter with John and Torrie right now.

John continued to stand there, he saw the light breeze of the wind blowing Torrie's hair gently. Some golden strands fell across her face, but her eyes never left his. She just moved her locks, but kept her eyes directed towards John Cena.

He could see the sparkle in those emerald coloured eyes. A shine beaming down, like a ray of light reflecting on her golden blonde locks. A mirror shine was visible, the silk and shine in her hair. He could just see the natural light being her beauty clear as day.

Her beautiful blonde hair was blowing gently in the breeze. She may not have a smile on her face, but he could still see just how beautiful the American Good Girl in school truly was. From outside to the inside, just pure beautiful.

He could even detect a little shadow on her, like she didn't want to be where she was standing. She wanted no part of where she was, she wanted to run away, she wanted to be somewhere, anywhere…just not there.

He could see her stand there, crystal light. Like an angel. Pure innocent and sweet. Golden hair like the sun, just beautiful and bright.

John didn't know all the answers, where Torrie is concerned…didn't know about Wade and her relationship. All he knew, he was falling deeply for her. John didn't know how to stop, at the moment it was at the brick of control.

"_I can't fighting this feeling, forgotten what I'm fighting for" _

Soon the feeling could become more stronger, stronger than pride….stronger than anything….

Could this feeling between the new hero of the town, and the beautiful girl of Nexus turn into love?

It could be a beautiful dream or it could turn into a horrific nightmare.

…..

"_Stop looking….at him, turn away. You can't fall for him. You belong to Wade. No excuses! You don't have your own voice, you can't have what you heart truly desires! So get over the fantasy!" _

"_True to your heart! Well you can't be!" _

"_You love Wade, after everything you've done! Everything we've been through!" _

"_Look at John, now don't look at him. Turn away….think about something. Art, family, okay Flowers, beautiful flowers. The sunshine…..John's arms. No! Movies….Sports, music. John's smile is like the sun Wade…John, John, John, no….no….stop! Just stop! Enough!" Torrie's mind was screaming. _

Never in her life, had she ever come to a problem like this. She's never been this tempted before, like Eve in the Garden Of Eden with the apple. She knew it was wrong, she knew it would be dangerous if she let herself fall for John Cena.

Before she met John, she just suffered in silence and she didn't care. Torrie didn't think of her future….she's bound to Wade and before she met John. That fact didn't really bother Torrie. She never decided to fight, she never did anything.

Of course she wished on a star…..hoping one day for someone to save her, free her from her prison but…she never ever believed that wish would come true.

All that wishful thinking she had done, staring up at the night starry sky. She never believed her wish would have been granted.

Now it has been, Torrie felt terrified for John. What if he ended up getting hurt because of her wish.

She felt like she could be strong when John was around, felt special…she felt like she was worth something and she didn't feel so ashamed. Torrie felt like she was born to survive, she was born to be brave…so somehow she would live through her worst nightmare.

John shown her, she can be strong. Holding on to dreams and wishes. They can come true when you believe. Yes the wish of hers had been granted but now something else unexpectedly hit her.

If she ends up falling in love with her hero, It would bring pain, hurt and drama. The last thing Torrie would want is John to get hurt, or even worse due to her strong feelings for him.

Yet, she still felt the temptation….it just made her want him even more. Whenever her eyes came upon him. She felt his presence, she felt the warmth he brings. She loved to see his wonderful smile, after all he was a smile that can light up a dark room. Seeing his pearly white smile brought her own smile to shine on.

Speaking of that wonderful smile he has, John's smile was currently on his facial features along with his cute dimples in his cheeks.

Right now, Torrie wanted to walk over to John, placing her arms around him and just give him sweet, soft kisses.

She knew it was dangerous, her heartfelt feelings towards John….but it still didn't make her turn away. Her eyes just gazed at him, she did turn away but she didn't stay beside Wade for long.

"_I'm seriously in trouble" was the last thought she heard. _

"TORRIE!"

Was the last word, she heard before she found herself lying on the floor on the grass, with her vision completely black. Torrie's head slightly turned on the left falling unconscious, with her blonde hair strewed on the green grass.

Her hands were on the grass, one of her hands were lying on her midsection. The white cami she had on, with the other palm lying on top of the grass.

Torrie continued to lie there, after she suddenly fainted at school.

…

The concern rose in his crystal blue eyes when he witnessed, the girl cared about had just suddenly fainted, a few minutes after their eyes turned away. She just collapsed down to the grass. He didn't know, or if she was unwell or something.

It all just happened suddenly. One minute they were staring, and the next…she turned. Seconds later Torrie had collapsed down to the grass. Unexpected and sudden.

John could see people all muttering and standing around, the fallen blonde girl. He turned, to see Cody, Ted, Maryse and Eve on their feet with him looking at the distance. Randy was just pretending, he hadn't noticed.

Concerned whispers were around, Torrie was liked by many almost everyone in school, when Wade or Nexus weren't around. Students would still talk to her, as she greets them politely and friendly. Smiling that beautiful smile. The warmth from her, could take anyone in.

After all, it was the first thing that attracted John in the first place. The moment, her blonde hair swished to one of her shoulders, and her angelic smile came across her face.

It hooked him, right there and then.

John continued to look over, he took a few steps closer but he wouldn't go any further. Even though he really wanted too. The moment. His eyes watched her faint to the floor…he had the urge to run over to her.

"What happened?" John turned to see Eve standing beside him.

John shrugged his shoulders, still concern lighting in his eyes. "Don't know, she just fainted" John spoke.

John continued to look at Torrie as she lied on the floor. He wanted so badly to go over there and see if she's okay. He did move a few steps but he didn't move any further.

Seeing her on the floor vulnerable, he couldn't do anything about it. It tore him apart, that he couldn't go over and see if she was okay. Even though he and Wade were civil. It would raise a few questions if he did go over there…..

Safe to say it would be the talk of the whole school, rumours can be dangerous. Anybody can make a story? Letting their imaginations run wild.

While his clear blue eyes continued to look at the motionless blonde that was lying on the floor. He could see people were hovering over her, shock horror…Wade was kneeling down beside her. Maybe he did care for Torrie in that dark heart of his.

As he stood there, John felt another piercing emotion he has never felt before in his life.

Hurt.

* * *

End Of Chapter, hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to all that have reviewed :) i appericate them all so much! after all it's you guys that make this story such a sucess, so well done! and I say thank you million

Please Review, and if you have any suggestions or any people would you like to see in the story. let me know.

Next Time: John is concerned for Torrie, she faints in his arms. John stays with her as she gets checked out. Wade is coming to see her, will he see Torrie and John's encounter. The Beach trip, Torrie watches on from afar and re lives some memories...what did tear her away from her former friends. Torrie continues to fall deeper for John.


	11. Author Note Story remake

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but Trust Comes With A Price will not be continued, I have lost connection with the story. But every cloud has a silver lining as Ive decided to make a re-make of the story! I promise it will be better than the first one! Same plot, but many twists and turns.

It's called Light Of Innocence, I promise it will be worth the read! so please go and read that one.

Thanks again to everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, alerted the story! I'm proud to have gotten 100 reviews. Thanks very much Xoxo

Here's the link to the remake of the story. Yes it is still Wade/Torrie/Cena set in high school story just different characters, and twists.

s/8463966/1/The_Light_Of_Innocence

KellyMarie.


End file.
